La tienda de los deseos
by Sallen1223
Summary: Los rumores de la tienda de la "bruja de las dimensiones" que opera por la ciudad, sucesos inexplicables que comienzan a ocurrir y, como sucesor de uno de los cazadores más fuertes, Doumeki sabe que se espera algo grande de su participación… al mismo tiempo, llega a la escuela un estudiante nuevo con la costumbre de gritarle a seres invisibles ¿es todo esto una gran casualidad?
1. El nuevo estudiante

Resumen: Los rumores de la tienda que es atendida por una mujer que se hace llamar "bruja de las dimensiones" se extienden a lo largo y ancho de la ciudad, sucesos inexplicables comienzan a ocurrir y, como sucesor de uno de los cazadores más fuertes, Doumeki sabe que se espera algo grande de su participación… al mismo tiempo, llega a la escuela preparatoria un estudiante nuevo con la rara costumbre de gritarle a seres que nadie más puede ver ¿es todo esto una gran casualidad?

 _Hay muchas cosas extrañas en este mundo, todos los días ocurren hechos que no pueden ser explicados, fenómenos extraordinarios que pasan desapercibidos porque la gente cierra sus ojos a lo que no entiende, pero la verdad es que, de todas las cosas inexplicables de este mundo, la humanidad es la más extraña de todas._

-Y bueno, ahora que estoy escuchando ¿vas a decirme cuál es tu deseo?

Por un momento la chica aún dudó observando por tal vez decima vez a la persona frente a sí: el kimono largo de mariposa, cabello negro como la noche misma y la pipa tan extraña cuyo humo no parecía encajar con la descripción del humo de una pipa normal.

Pero, lo más extraño de todo era su voz: esa voz calma que le hablaba al mismo tiempo con delicadeza, severidad e inclusive algo de… sí, sonaba extraño decirlo de un ser hacia cuyo género no se sentía atraída pero… tenía una voz llena de sensualidad.

Fuera de la misteriosa persona que la atendía la situación en sí misma resultaba irreal: ni veinte minutos antes había estado caminando por la misma calle por la que caminaba siempre cuando de pronto se percató de que en ese lote que por años había estado vacío había ahora una tienda de pinta extraña y, sin entender ella misma porqué, sus pasos la llevaron al interior sin que su cabeza tuviera el tiempo de procesar lo que estaba haciendo. Ahora, así de simple se encontraba en medio de una negociación con alguien que se ofrecía a cumplir su deseo… a cambio de un "pago justo".

-Si lograste entrar en mi tienda es porque tienes un deseo – insistió antes de inhalar una vez más de su pipa – así que habla. Nadie aquí va a juzgarte y siempre existe la posibilidad de que lo que quieres puede ser concedido.

La chica lo pensó bien. ¿Un deseo, le decían? Sí bueno, ella efectivamente tenía un deseo, pero no creía que fuera algo que otro pudiera concederle así tan fácilmente… a menos que la persona con la que estuviera hablando tuviera poderes mágicos pero ¡por Dios! la magia es algo que no existe y sería tonto pensar en esa clase de tonterías.

Aún así ¿Qué daño podía hacer el contarle a esta persona sobre su deseo?

-Dentro de poco se celebrará un concurso de coros – exclamó finalmente en tono firme – y aunque mi voz es realmente espectacular hay otra chica a la que el profesor está considerando para ser la voz principal. Yo… ya he intentado todo pero él no quiere entrar en razón y esa chica cuanta con el apoyo de muchas personas sólo por el hecho de ser hija de un hombre pudiente y de pasarse media vida luciendo su sonrisa hipócrita ante los que se le acercan.

-Ya veo. Pero dime ¿cómo es que seleccionó el profesor a esa chica para darle la participación principal en el coro?

-Realizaron un concurso entre toda la escuela y ella lo ganó.

-Quienes fungieron como jurados ¿tienen alguna relación con esa chica o con su familia?

-No pero…

-Y tú ¿en qué lugar quedaste en el concurso?

Ante esa pregunta la chica se puso realmente pálida y sus ojos se abrieron llenos de sorpresa. Aún así no pudo reunir el coraje para mentir.

-Fui el segundo lugar, pero ella ganó por decisión unánime.

-Mmm… es interesante. Ahora dime ¿hay, además de ti, otras voces que proteste abiertamente ante la idea de que ella sea la seleccionada para ser la voz principal del coro?

-No pero… ya se lo dije, eso es sólo porque quieren ganar el favor de sus padres, o porque caen en el juego de su sonrisita falsa.

-Generalmente esas explicaciones son válidas pero ¿no te parece raro, si tu talento es tan superior al suyo, que no haya habido ni entre los profesionales ni entre los aficionados quien cuestionara una decisión errónea?

-¿Insinúa usted entonces que el talento de ella es superior al mío? Pero… ¿cómo se atreve? Yo soy…

-Mi intención no ha sido la de molestarla, sin embargo, pienso que a veces, cuando alguien es mejor que nosotros en algún campo, aceptar humildemente nuestra derrota y dedicar la energía que tenemos a reforzar nuestras debilidades puede ser la opción más sabia.

-Si sólo me invitó el té para repetirme lo que otros ya me han dicho he estado perdiendo el tiempo… tal vez lo mejor sea que me vaya.

-Usted vino aquí porque tiene un deseo y ese deseo yo puedo concederlo… aunque creo que lo primero es aclarar qué es lo que realmente quiere usted.

-¿Lo que yo realmente quiero? ¿Es qué no es obvio? Quiero que esa chica abandone el coro… si lo hace entonces yo podré ser la voz principal y…

-El deseo puede ser concedido a cambio de dos cosas: las entradas destinadas a sus familiares y el triunfo de su escuela en el concurso.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo… cómo dice?

-A todo participante del concurso de coros se le entregan cuatro boletos para que sus familiares puedan verlos en ese momento tan especial en que el mundo desaparece y sólo la alegría de la música queda presente. Puedo hacer que esa chica no se presente y así será usted la voz principal… pero, si concedo su deseo entonces usted debe renunciar al derecho de gozar de la compañía de sus familiares y, además de eso, su escuela quedará en el último lugar del concurso independientemente de que tan brillante o mediocre sea su participación.

-Yo… no entiendo ¿eso… puede hacerse?

-Oh, por supuesto que se puede y de cerrarse nuestro trato lo haré. Sin embargo, aún cuando el precio que te ofrezco es justo, creo que este es el punto donde tú debes preguntarte a ti misma: "¿mi deseo realmente vale la pena?"

-Esto…

-Tus acciones a partir de ahora pueden cambiar el destino de tu escuela. Por supuesto nadie garantiza que si esa chica canta su desempeño será lo suficientemente bueno como para llevarlos más allá del último puesto pero, si decides que ella no participe entonces le estarás quitando también al resto de tus compañeros la posibilidad de luchar por el triunfo.

-Yo…

-Y por otro lado, si las cosas continúan como hasta ahora, el logro grande o pequeño que consigan se lo dedicarán a esa chica y tú pasarás a segundo término. Por eso decide ¿qué es lo que quieres?

-Esto… yo… yo… mi decisión es…

…..

Su paso que había comenzado a un ritmo normal se aceleró poco a poco hasta el punto en que prácticamente trotaba sobre la calle. Unos segundos después su cara tocó el asfalto y no pasó mucho para que comenzara a rodar de un lado a otro gimiendo y gritando que lo dejaran en paz.

La gente a su alrededor – sobra decirlo – comenzó a apartarse de él y a aconsejar a los más pequeños que se mantuvieran alejados de esa persona chiflada que montaba tal escándalo en público. Sin embargo, ajeno totalmente a los cuchicheos de la mayoría, el joven simplemente se esforzaba por mantener alejado de sí a esa masa pútrida conformada por espectros y energías negativas que lo rodeaba y empujaba tratando perseverantemente de adherirse a su piel.

Con un gran esfuerzo logró ponerse de pie y, tras avanzar algunos cuantos pasos llegó hasta lo que parecía a casi todos los que pasaban por ahí como un gran lote baldío, aunque para él el espacio distaba mucho de ser tal cosa.

-¡Watanuki está de vuelta! ¡Watanuki está de vuelta! – Corearon dos chicas perturbadoramente parecidas llenas de entusiasmo mientras abrían las puertas de lo que parecía ser una casa de estilo tradicional japonés - ¡Bienvenido Watanuki!

-Ya volví chicas. ¿Alguna novedad que deban decirme?

-El día ha estado tranquilo – respondió la de pelo azul.

-Y sin incidentes – agregó la de pelo rosa.

-Perfecto. Entonces ¿pueden ayudarme a cargar las compras?

-¡Claro que sí Watanuki!

Diciendo eso, las dos chicas desaparecieron corriendo alegremente por el pasillo y, justo de esa dirección llegó una bola de pelo negro que llevaba en sus diminutas manos una identificación escolar.

-Watanuki – exclamó la bola de pelos con voz chillona – Yuuko le encargó a Mokona que se asegurara de que lleves esto. Dijo que sin tu identificación no iban a dejarte pasar y la peor forma de empezar el primer día de clases es no llegar siquiera a la escuela.

-¿Así que Yuuko-san dijo eso? Vaya… es algo inusualmente responsable de su parte. ¡Aunque no veo por qué no confía en que yo mismo no pude buscar mi identificación! – agregó con tono gruñón.

-Por cierto Watanuki para la cena queremos…

-Me lo dices más tarde, Mokona – cortó el chico – se está haciendo tarde y si no me doy prisa terminaré llegando tarde a mi primer día de escuela. Y eso sí sería empezar mal el primer día ¿no lo crees?

…..

-Buenos días Doumeki ¿cómo pasaste el fin de semana?

-Buenos días Kunogi.

Lejos de inmutarse por la seca respuesta de su compañero, la chica demostró una resplandeciente sonrisa y acomodó las cosas en su pupitre preparándose ya para el día que estaba por iniciar. Tal y como era de esperarse el mar de comentarios vertidos en todos los rincones del salón llegó a su fin cuando la puerta del salón se abrió y el profesor entró por ella, sin embargo, justo detrás del hombre mayor un chico de cabello negro corto, complexión delgada y dos hermosos ojos azules enmarcados por gafas entró con una expresión llena de preocupaciones.

-Buenos días a todos – saludó el profesor – a partir de hoy se incorporará con nosotros un nuevo estudiante que acaba de mudarse desde Asahi. Espero que todos puedan darle una cordial bienvenida. Watanuki ¿por qué no te presentas con tus compañeros?

-¿Qué? Ah… sí… yo… buenos días a todos, mi nombre es Watanuki Kimihiro y sinceramente ya que esta es la primera vez que asisto a esta escuela espero no tener problemas con nadie… yo, supongo que eso es posible ¿cierto?

Pero en lugar de responder a esa pregunta muchos estudiantes comenzaron a cuchichear entre sí. Watanuki Kimihiro… ahora podían dar nombre al loco que esa mañana había armado tanto revuelo gritando y corriendo en el mercado.

…..

El primer día de clases de Watanuki no empezó de la mejor manera. Primero fueron todos los chismes que corrieron sobre él desde el primer pie que puso en la escuela, después llegó el hecho de que la mayor parte de los profesores lo obligó a presentarse una y otra vez sin entender que ya prácticamente TODOS en la escuela lo conocías y, para variar, ahora en la clase de deportes había sido humillado por el delantero del equipo contrario, quien no sólo había parado seis de sus siete tiros a gol, sino que además había logrado cada uno de los tiros que se proponía desgarrando a su equipo con un humillante 5-0.

¡Oh! ¡Maldito Shizuka Doumeki! No había pasado un día de conocerlo y Watanuki no podía ni soportar el nombre del chico. Si tan sólo…

-Jugaste muy bien hoy – interrumpió su berrinche una voz dulce.

-¿Qué? – Watanuki se enderezó, limpió el agua de su rostro y colocó sus gafas sobre sus ojos para descubrir frente a él a una chica hermosa de cabello largo y chino acomodado de una forma que no hacía sino resaltar la belleza de su rostro y su sonrisa.

-Digo que creo que jugaste muy bien hoy. Es decir, tus tiros a gol fueron excelentes.

-Ah, sí, claro que lo fueron. ¿Cómo no iban a serlo si yo soy un jugador experto? Por eso…

-Aunque – lo interrumpió ella sin dejar de sonreír – también el delantero del otro equipo jugó excelente. Pasó todos tus tiros y además anotó cinco goles.

-¡Aaay! No entiendes… yo soy un excelente jugador, el delantero del otro equipo simplemente tuvo suerte.

-No fue suerte: tus tiros fueron pésimos.

Con rostro furioso Watanuki se volvió para descubrir detrás de él a ese chico arrogante y de rostro inexpresivo que no había roto su estoica fachada ni siquiera en el momento de anotar el gol ganador durante el partido.

-¡Tú! ¿Dime quién te crees para interrumpir nuestra conversación? Ella estaba hablando conmigo, no contigo…

-Yo simplemente intervine porque hablaban de mí. Kunogi, el profesor te espera en la sala de juntas para la presentación del comité de alumnos.

-Muchas gracias Doumeki. Y por cierto – nuevamente volvió su atención hacia Watanuki con una sonrisa – siéntete bienvenido aquí en la escuela. Mi nombre es Kunogi Himawari pero tú puedes llamarme Himawari-san siempre que lo desees.

-Himawari-san – repitió él como si el nombre lo transportase a un sueño.

-Sí, suena lindo cuando lo dices así. Ya tengo que irme pero es un gusto haberte conocido Watanuki-kun y si no tienes otros planes Doumeki y yo siempre almorzamos cerca del árbol más grande detrás del edificio C… siéntete libre de compartir el almuerzo con nosotros si así lo deseas.

-No… sí… yo… gracias por la invitación y el placer ha sido todo mío, Himawari-san – respondió el chico con una sonrisa boba que permaneció en su rostro aún cuando la chica dio media vuelta y se alejó cruzando el jardín. Medio segundo después su atención regresó al muchacho de semblante rígido, quien ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de disimular la penetrante mirada que dirigía en su dirección.

-¿Se te perdió algo Doumeki? – desafió el chico con lo que según él era "veneno en la voz" pero que cualquier otro se levaba la impresión de ser un simple berrinche.

-Tus gestos son absurdos – respondió el otro sin rodeos.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Maldito bastardo! Dices que mis gestos son absurdos ¿es qué nunca te has visto en un espejo? Oh, pero si espera un momento ¿con qué derecho me hablas así? Si vas a pagar caro…

Pero Doumeki ya no escuchaba lo que el chico nuevo decía y, con su mente bloqueando el ruido de fondo, sus pensamientos se centraron en dos cosas:

La primera: el hecho de que a menos de cuatro horas de su ingreso las facultades mentales del chico nuevo estuviesen en tela de duda ahora parecía tener sentido.

Dos: Debía buscar un buen pretexto para faltar al club después de la escuela o el consejo de cazadores jamás perdonaría su ausencia en lo que prometía ser una reunión sumamente importante.

….

-¿Y entonces – preguntó la mujer arrastrando las palabras deliberadamente – vas a contarme cómo fue tu primer día de clases?

-HORRIBLE – respondió él sin detenerse a pensar ni un momento – por un lado tuve que correr a la escuela huyendo de una horda de espíritus cuya única intención era devorarme, después debí soportar los rumores de pasillo y los susurros a mis espaldas literalmente TODO el día mientras los maestros me obligaban a presentarme vez tras vez y luego estuvo ese… ese… ¡ahhhhh! Ese IDIOTA de Shizuka Doumeki.

-Si ya hablas de él por sobre todos los demás que te molestaron es porque en menos de veinticuatro horas logró ganar un lugar en tu malgeniudo corazón – se burló ella al tiempo que tomaba una honda inhalación de su pipa – aunque me llama la atención lo de los espíritus corriendo detrás de ti en las calles. Con lo estricta que es la política anti-magia negra en la ciudad, cualquiera pensaría que cualquier fantasma con sentido común buscaría mantenerse alejado de las calles. Por otro lado – sus ojos se entrecerraron peligrosamente – la presencia de esos espíritus descarriados sólo confirma que lo que me contaron es cierto, y por lo tanto no te queda otra que ser sumamente cuidadoso al respecto, Watanuki.

-Lo dice la que me inscribió en la escuela en primer lugar – se quejó el chico con un suspiro teatral.

-Era necesario… de otro modo no encontrarías lo que buscas y el destino jamás habría podido cumplirse.

-Yuuko-san ¿por cuánto más vas a mantenerme a obscuras sobre el motivo por el cual estoy aquí?

-La luz aparecerá en su debido momento, pero por ahora confórmate con saber que las cosas ya se han puesto en marcha.

-Yuuko-san…

-¡Ahora quiero más sake! – gritó ella rompiendo la seriedad del ambiente que se había instalado.

-¿Qué? – Protestó él – pero ya has bebido tres botellas. No es justo. ¡Si seguimos así tendré que salir a comprar más alcohol esta semana! Eres una inconsciente…

Ignorando por completo la sarta de palabrerías que eran dirigidas a ella, la mujer a la que la gente se había referido en su tiempo como "Bruja de las dimensiones" aspiró una bocanada larga y firme de la pipa entre sus manos


	2. Vista sobrenatural

Aunque los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP, también sería injusto no decir que las historias de Imbrii y SilverLilyakaBloodMoon también fueron fuente de inspiración para este proyecto en específico.

Dicho esto, la historia sigue así:

.

 _Hay muchas cosas extrañas en este mundo, todos los días ocurren hechos que no pueden ser explicados, fenómenos extraordinarios que pasan desapercibidos porque la gente cierra sus ojos a lo que no entiende, pero la verdad es que, de todas las cosas inexplicables de este mundo, la humanidad es la más extraña de todas._

En lo que tenía toda la fachada de un viejo salón de té se encontraban reunidas múltiples personalidades de diferentes géneros, complexiones y edades. Los más jóvenes alcanzaban con trabajos los quince años, y los mayores por su parte no llegaban a rebasar los 50. Sin embargo, lo que parecía ser el común denominador entre las personas de la sala eran sus gestos serios y la sombra de preocupación que parecía cernirse sobre ellos.

-¿Realmente es esto cierto? – Hablaba en voz alta una mujer de no más de 40 años – es que, perdón pero me parece increíble que simples juegos infantiles hayan alcanzado proporciones tan peligrosas.

-Todo peligro crece desmesuradamente si se le descuida – intervino un hombre no mayor que ella – aunque hasta el momento no se han registrado sucesos graves es importante que mantengamos un ojo en el asunto con el fin de que este no rebase nuestras manos.

-Señores – habló un chico de no más de veinte años – sé que tal vez la respuesta a esta pregunta pudiera parecer obvia ante ustedes y me veré como un ignorante al hacerla pero… si el juego está resultando tan peligroso ¿por qué no simplemente advertir a la sociedad y prohibirlo?

-Eso es – respondió la mujer de antes – por las implicaciones que el anuncio traería consigo.

-¿Implicaciones?

-No realizar el anuncio de la manera adecuada provocará que el morbo y la curiosidad se extiendan, y junto con ellos la popularidad ya desmesuradamente incontrolable también se regará – explicó una anciana.

-Y eso sin mencionar que los escépticos van a tratar de desacreditar la información que brindemos respecto a todo.

-Ese no es el único riesgo. Para hacer un anuncio de tal magnitud lo primero sería poner sobre aviso a la sociedad de la existencia de una magia que no es ficticia como en los cuentos y leyendas; es decir, alertarlos de la realidad de la magia.

-Y si hacemos eso – continuó uno de los más ancianos – entonces en lugar de disminuir, la fascinación por el juego del ángel aumentará la expectativa de aquellos que lo jueguen.

-Eso sin mencionar las otras consecuencias – añadió alguien más – tan sólo imaginen: con un anuncio así las brujas y adivinas ganarían popularidad y nos veríamos obligados a lidiar a diario con casos de la brujería que sale de control por la incompetencia de las amateurs qué pensarían que se trata de un simple juego.

-Eso en el mejor de los casos – comentó otra chica de semblante sombrío – porque también es posible que el anuncio hiciera a los brujos más fácil el contactar con almas desesperadas a las que envolver en sus redes para convertirlas en sus marionetas y arrastrarlas a la obscuridad.

-Señores, tal vez nos estamos desviando un poco del tema. Entiendo que todos aquí comprendemos los peligros de comunicar al resto del mundo nuestro conocimiento y por tanto dicha medida no será tomada. Sin embargo, aún debemos tomar una resolución para atacar los problemas que el juego del "ángel" ha propiciado y no escucho de su parte una sola sugerencia al respecto.

-Sí bueno yo… ¿por qué no ubicar los lugares en los que el juego se practica con mayor insistencia para purificarlos y sellarlos? Sé que tal vez no es una solución definitiva pero…

-No te cohíbas, hijo. Acabas de dar una excelente propuesta.

-Sólo que no será fácil – habló por primera vez una mujer de pelo corto – para detectar eso lugares deberemos primero encontrarlos y hay muy pocos de nosotros con la habilidad de sentir claramente los impulsos generados por el mundo sobrenatural.

-Esos pocos de nosotros que se pongan a trabajar – sentenció el presidente de la reunión – y mientras tanto todos los demás deberemos hacer investigación del modo tedioso; después de todo, no sería de extrañar que los rumores de pasillo e inclusive el sentido común brinden pistas acerca de los lugares en que dicho juego se práctica.

-El presidente tiene razón. Será una tarea ardua, pero no hay nada mejor que pueda hacerse.

-De acuerdo.

-Sí, tienen razón.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

-Sobre el asunto del "ángel" creo que se entiende bien nuestra resolución – habló el presidente una vez que los murmullos de aprobación dejaron de sonar – pero, sobre el resto de la ciudad ¿alguno de ustedes tiene algo relevante que informar a esta junta?

-Señor presidente, el día de ayer decapité a una bruja.

-Bien hecho Sora, acompáñame más tarde para discutir los detalles ¿alguien más?

-Yo investigué a varias adivinas, pero ya que todas resultaron simples fraudes me di a la tarea de dejarlas en paz y hacerles publicidad entre las colegialas ingenuas de mi salón.

-Una decisión sabia, joven Yiuki. ¿Otra cosa que informar?

Nadie más hizo el intento de presentarse.

-Bien, entonces trabajemos el tiempo que resta y, si algo surge, convoquemos a reunión extraordinaria; de lo contrario entreguen todos sus informes de progreso dentro de un mes a partir de ahora. Pueden retirarse todos.

Y con esas palabras los cazadores comenzaron a abandonar el lugar, siendo Doumeki y su padre algunos de los últimos en salir de ahí.

-¿Padre? – murmuró Doumeki cuando ya ninguno de los otros cazadores estaba cerca de ellos.

-Dime Shizuka.

-Yo… entiendo perfectamente que nuestro deber como cazadores es librar a este mundo de la maldad de los brujos y de la magia negra, y entiendo también porque es que nuestra labor debe ser desempeñada en secreto. Sin embargo sigo sin entender porque es que nunca se habla de lo que ocurre con aquellos que ya no están con nosotros…

-Shizuka…

-No lo digo sólo por el abuelo. Antes de la reunión hablé con Subaru… su padre desapareció en medio de una misión pero el consejo se negó a dar más informes al respecto. No cuestiono la forma en que son las cosas, pero sí me gustaría poder entender el porqué todo en nuestro oficio parece manejarse en secreto.

-Tu pregunta es válida Shizuka, pero no puedo responder algo que yo mismo no entiendo. Mientras tanto no debes de preocuparte por este tipo de cosas…. Sólo ten fe.

….

 _Sólo ten fe._

Aunque estaban lejos de ser una respuesta satisfactoria a sus inquietudes, las palabras de su padre no dejaban de rondar por su cabeza y de ahí que la voz de Kunogi hablándole al chico nuevo lo hiciera regresar a la realidad con un estremecimiento casi visible… casi.

-Has estado muy pensativo todo el tiempo, Watanuki-san – comentó la chica con voz dulce – dime ¿hay algo que te esté molestando? Porque si es algo relacionado con la escuela yo puedo externar tu preocupación al comité de alumnos.

-¿Qué? No. NO ¿Cómo va a ser eso? No, yo… Muchas gracias Himawari-san pero estoy bien. Lo que sucede es que ayer tuve muchos deberes que atender y no he tenido tiempo de pensar en lo que voy a preparar para la cena de hoy. Además también resulta que a los demás les dio por comer como trogloditas y…

-Oi, eres muy ruidoso – se quejó Doumeki interrumpiéndolo.

-¡Mi nombre no es "oi"! – se quejó Watanuki con los colores subiéndole a la cara… lo cual por cierto le dio un aspecto adorable, dicho sea de paso.

-Es bueno que los dos se lleven tan bien desde ahora – vitoreó Himawari como si el tono ofendido de Watanuki no importara.

-Himawari-san – se escandalizó el de lentes gritando y retrocediendo como si hubiese sido picado por una enorme araña o algo peor – pero ¿cómo una chica tan linda como tú puede pensar que soy amigo de un tipo de su calaña? Nooooo… ¡la vida es tan injusta!

-Watanuki-san es muy divertido – repitió Kunogi con la misma expresión alegre… la cual sólo consiguió hacer del chico un jitomate de enormes ojos.

-¿Es en serio? ¿Himawari-san realmente piensa que soy lindo?

-Por supuesto que sí – respondió ella en tono alegre. Este sin embargo se desvaneció segundos después. – Chicos disculpen – murmuró ahora en voz más baja – sé que no debería preguntar esto pero ¿por casualidad ustedes han escuchado los rumores sobre el "ángel"?

Aunque Shizuka sabía algo más que simples rumores no se molestó en responder a la chica.

-¿"El ángel" dices, Himawari-san? No, no he oído nada al respecto pero luces preocupada ¿quieres contarme lo que ocurre?

Y así, la chica derramó todo lo que sabía sobre el juego, las frases que se decían y también como supuestamente chicas de otras escuelas a las que ella había asistido habían resultado lastimadas al desobedecer las reglas. Para cuando terminó de hablar su agitación era casi visible.

-Suena a algo realmente malo ese juego – concedió Watanuki ante la mirada inquieta de la chica – pero por desgracia esto no podrá pararse tan fácilmente. Cuando las personas juegan, lo hacen con la expectación de lo que sucederá en mente y, por desgracia, muchos de ellos pensarán en que quieren que sucedan cosas negativas… esa clase de expectación genera energía, y esa energía tarde o temprano se vuelve tan intensa que es capaz de modificar la realidad.

-De pronto suenas como un experto – acusó Doumeki, quien con ese tono plano escondió su sorpresa. Claro, todo eso lo había escuchado la tarde anterior de labios de los miembros del consejo de cazadores, y por supuesto habría esperado una explicación así de clara y profunda de más de uno de los miembros del consejo, más nunca de un chico tan melodramático e infantil como Watanuki aparentaba ser.

De pronto el nuevo estudiante comenzaba a parecer sospechoso.

-No soy un experto, pero esto es cosa de sentido común – se defendió el otro de mal humor –. Además, esta clase de patrones suele ser repetitivo a lo largo de la historia de la humanidad.

Otro comentario extraño que añadir a la lista de análisis.

-Chicos – interrumpió Himawari – no es por presionarlos pero creo que deberíamos darnos prisa. La campana está a punto de sonar y no hemos terminado el almuerzo.

-Sí. Himawari-san tienes mucha razón.

Con esa respuesta Watanuki volvió a su interesante almuerzo… y Doumeki se decidió a no quitarle la vista de encima a partir de ese momento.

Y no lo hizo.

Aún cuando no compartían todas las clases sus ojos lo siguieron a través de sus movimientos en la escuela y, aún al tocar el timbre caminó a lado del chico y de Himawari hasta el punto en el que los tres debían desviarse para llegar a sus respectivos destinos.

Al principio del recorrido Watanuki se mostró inquieto, después la sorpresa se mostró en su rostro y, después de eso y ya para el momento de la separación, la expresión del chico fue tan ilegible que Doumeki no se sintió capaz de interpretarla.

…..

Sólo que esa misma noche Watanuki era lo último en las mentes de Doumeki y Kunogi mientras ellos observaban atentamente el edificio que tenían enfrente. Él con su arco en la mano y el carcaj en la espalda y ella con una lámpara de pilas de gran potencia.

-¿Este es el lugar entonces? – preguntó él con voz grave.

-Sí, el salón de mis amigas está en este edificio así que el lugar donde juegan al ángel debe estar aquí.

-Eso es todo lo que necesitaba Kunogi, ya puedes irte.

-¿Pretendes que te deje solo en este lugar? Doumeki, eso sería…

-Dadas las circunstancias no hay nada que puedas hacer para ayudarme… además, si tienes razón va a haber mucho peligro al interior de ese edificio y no voy a ponerte en un riesgo innecesario.

-Doumeki…

-Por una vez en la vida el idiota tiene razón. Este no es lugar para que Hiwamari-san se ponga en peligro y mucho menos a altas horas de la noche.

Tanto Doumeki como la chica se sobresaltaron en sus lugares – ella mucho más visiblemente que él – y volvieron sus rostros hacia el sitio en el que Watanuki había aparecido podría jurarse que de la nada… aunque pensándolo bien también podía haber salido de la lateral de la barda de la escuela, viéndolo desde un ángulo más lógico.

-¿Watanuki-san? – se sorprendió Himawari.

-Tú… ¿qué haces aquí? – acusó Doumeki.

-Yo… no tengo por qué darte explicaciones, idiota.

-Watanuki-san, es muy tarde para estar en este sitio ¿qué haces aquí?

-Ah… Himawari-san se preocupa por mí – susurró el chico entre ensoñaciones – bueno, noté durante el almuerzo que Himawari-san estaba realmente preocupada por lo que está pasando en esta escuela y pensé en venir a echar un vistazo.

-Ella nunca mencionó el nombre de la escuela – contraatacó el arquero.

-No pero entiendo que esta es el único bachillerato privado de la zona, además – sus ojos se fijaron en el edificio con una expresión grave que antes ninguno de sus otros compañeros le había visto – temo que esto va más allá de lo que se puede arreglar con una simple visita de amigos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Así que no puedes verlo – susurró el chico como haciendo una reflexión – bueno, admito que eso me desconcierta dado lo poderosa que es tu aura purificadora pero creo que realmente no debería de extrañarme; después de todo, somos raros los que podemos percibir de forma clara el mundo sobrenatural.

-¿Qué…? – gritó Hiwamari – Watanuki-san, entonces tú…

-¿Eres alguna clase de sacerdote? – preguntó Doumeki sabiendo de antemano que era algo muy poco probable que lo fuera sin que ellos se hubiesen conocido anteriormente, aunque tampoco resultaba imposible dado que el chico veía de otra parte del país.

-No lo soy, pero yo…

-Acabas de decir que puedes percibir el mundo sobrenatural. Fuera de los sacerdotes no hay muchos con esa clase de energía espiritual, a menos que…

-Tampoco soy un adivino si eso es lo que ibas a decir… imbécil. No, yo… No bromeaba al decir que vine a echar un vistazo. Desde que era niño he tenido la habilidad de ver cosas que otras personas no pueden ni siquiera imaginar; por supuesto esta habilidad no siempre ha sido una bendición pero, no puedo negar que ocasiones como esta una vista como la mía es útil.

Watanuki bajó la vista y el tono de sus palabras conmovió de alguna manera a los dos jóvenes junto a él.

-Hablaste sobre mi aura purificadora – cuestionó el arquero – ¿qué quisiste decir con eso?

-Esa es una buena pregunta. Pocos en la escuela saben que Doumeki será pronto un cazador ordenado así que ¿cómo puedes tú saber sobre sus poderes, Watanuki-san?

-Sabes mucho para ser alguien que se comporta de un modo tan infantil.

-Para empezar, el simple hecho de que traigas arco y flechas contigo significa que tienes la intención de exorcizar este lugar al más puro estilo de los sacerdotes – habló el de lentes con tono de reclamo y haciendo pucheros –, pero admito también que noté algo desde que caminamos juntos después de la escuela.

-¿Desde ese momento? – sus palabras no fueron cuestionadas por el arquero sino por la chica, quien lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

-No sé cómo, pero los espíritus son capaces de notar que los veo y eso los atrae hacía mí… generalmente es algo molesto y casi siempre es la sal de mi despensa la que sufre las consecuencias pero esta tarde cada espíritu que se acercaba a mí, al encontrarse al idiota se desvanecía o de mínimo se alejaba y eso sólo es señal de que su aura purificadora es fuerte. Sin embargo, no puedo negar que me llama la atención que por el hecho de no ser capaz de ver a los seres sobrenaturales Doumeki-idiota-kun no es consciente del alcance de su poder.

-Y sobre el "vistazo" del que hablas, asumo entonces que sabes de dónde es que proviene la energía negativa que impregna esta escuela – cuestionó el aludido decidiendo dejar pasar el insulto.

Sin dudar, Watanuki señaló con sus dedos hacia la parte superior del edificio.

-Veo una gran concentración de porquería en el techo del edificio, aunque al no tener vista de rayos x no sé si haya una mayor concentración al interior que al exterior.

-Podemos averiguarlo entrando por la puerta trasera. Kunogi tú vuelve a tu casa. Y tú – señaló a Watanuki sin inmutar su expresión – ven para que puedas guiarme.

-¿Qué? Pero ¿qué te has creído? Estúpido idiota, vine porque Hiwamari-san estaba preocupada por sus amigas pero no tengo porqué hacer nada por ti…

-¿Sólo viniste a ver? ¿Qué caso tenía tu presencia entonces?

-Bueno, supuse que después de saber lo que pasaba en el lugar el personal indicado podía tomar las medidas prudentes y…

-Acabas de mencionar el alcance de mi poder espiritual, vamos.

-¡Bruto! Eso no quiere decir que tengo porqué guiarte hacia un maldito tumulto de espíritus.

-Kunogi – repitió ignorando al de lentes – vete a casa.

-Está bien – susurró ella – dadas las circunstancias temo que no puedo hacer nada que sea de ayuda pero – sus ojos se desviaron hacia Kimihiro – Watanuki-san por favor ten mucho cuidado.

-Himawari-san… claro que tendré cuidado. Oh, esto es increíble ¡Himawari-san se preocupa por mí…!

-Por favor también ten cuidado Doumeki – añadió ella al más alto cortando el grito entusiasta de su nuevo amigo.

-Esto no es justo – se mortificó el de lentes – ella también se preocupa por el idiota de Doumeki.

-Vamos ya – lo apuró el más alto – no tenemos toda la noche.

-¡Ay! Bruto imbécil, no es como si yo tengo el más mínimo deseo de entrar contigo a ese lugar. Como se nota que no tienes consideración con los demás…

Y lo cierto era, que entre protestas y habladas el chico avanzaba a la par con Doumeki por el patio y hacia el interior del edificio. Conforme más se internaban las quejas del de lentes iban disminuyendo en volumen y, finalmente llegó el momento en que el chico dejó de hablar y utilizó su mano derecha para cubrir su boca.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-Imbécil… ¿por qué yo soy el único que puede percibir este hedor? Es injusto…

-¿Hedor?

-Las energías negativas tienen un olor peculiar y mientras más fuertes son más intenso se vuelve su pestilencia… por supuesto toda esta porquería sólo quiere decir que vamos por el camino correcto.

Watanuki dejó de hablar y minutos después él y el arquero llegaron a la azotea del edificio, la cual estaba totalmente envuelta en una bruma pestilente y chiclosa que revolvió a fondo el estómago del de lentes.

-¿Hacía dónde debo apuntar primero? – cuestionó Doumeki con todo plano. Todas las quejas de Watanuki sobre malos olores y dificultad para ver no tenían sentido para él pero lo cierto es que la energía que sentía ese lugar era lo suficientemente perturbadora como para mantenerlo alerta.

-Dispara a ese sitio – señaló el de lentes un espacio al pie de la puerta que comunicaba con las escaleras interiores – y hazlo rápido antes de que tire la cena por el piso.

Sin otra palabra de advertencia el arquero apuntó su fecha al lugar señalado y disparó liberando una honda de energía espiritual que hizo vibrar a toda la energía que había concentrada en el edificio… sólo que como respuesta esa energía se acumuló y salió disparada directamente hacía él.

-¡Doumeki cuidado! ¡Viene por ti!

Con esa advertencia el arquero se hizo a un lado con el tiempo justo para evitar cualquier daño grave, pero en cambio la energía se desvió tirando directamente sobre Watanuki, quien al esquivarla perdió el equilibrio y cayó peligrosamente cerca del borde de la escuela… por estrategia o por casualidad la masa amorfa se reagrupó de la manera justa para empujar a Watanuki por el borde y directamente hasta el suelo.

Sólo que la mano de Doumeki lo sujetó justo a tiempo para evitar su caída.

-Idiota – gimió el de lentes sin atreverse a hacer contacto visual – sigue disparando tus flechas o las cosas se van a poner peores.

-Eres un necio – respondió el arquero sin levantar la voz más allá de lo que parecía una conversación casual.

La réplica que Watanuki quería dar murió en sus labios cuando la sustancia pegajosa comenzó a enredarse por el brazo de Doumeki que lo sostenía… segundos después de dicho brazo descendió una humedad cálida que alertó a Watanuki de que el otro había sufrido una herida grave.

-Doumeki…

Y lo que iba a decir quedó interrumpido en cuanto sus ojos azules hicieron contacto con los ojos obscuros que lo miraban con tanta intensidad.

-Más vale que no te sueltes – murmuró el más alto con decisión.

-Doumeki yo… ¡agáchate ahora!

Siguiendo la indicación sin cuestionar Doumeki se agachó justo a tiempo para evadir la gran boca de la enorme serpiente que de un solo bocado pasó a devorar toda la energía negativa que se encontraba en el edificio. Aprovechando el peso que se le quitaba de encima, el arquero simplemente jaló al otro contra el provocando que cayeran y rodaran repetidamente uno sobre otro contra el techo del edificio escolar, sin darse cuenta que al hacer eso se libraban por segunda vez de la enorme boca que purgaba de impurezas ese sitio.

-Oi – murmuró Doumeki al detenerse justo sobre el cuerpo del otro chico - ¿te encuentras bien?

-Idiota, quítate de encima y vámonos ahora.

-Pero…

-Algo más ya está purificando este lugar. Vámonos antes de que ese "algo" decida convertirnos en su alimento.

No tuvo que decir nada más para convencer al otro de marcharse de esa escuela.

….

-¿Entonces Doumeki te salvó la vida? – exclamó Yuuko en tono burlón.

-Bueno, sí… pero toda la situación fue su culpa en primer lugar. Si él no se hubiese atravesado en mi camino para empezar…

-Lo que más me llama la atención de tu historia – lo interrumpió Yuuko – es que siendo Doumeki un cazador no haya tratado de detenerte en cuanto escuchó que tienes poderes sobrenaturales.

-Bueno, yo sólo les dije sobre ser capaz de ver cosas sobrenaturales; no mencioné por tanto el resto de mis poderes.

-Ya veo – tomó una profunda bocanada de su pipa – supongo entonces que es por eso que no utilizaste ningún conjuro de los que has aprendido para ponerlos a salvo cuando las energías residuales comenzaron a atacar. De cierto modo esa fue una jugada inteligente dado que de haberlo hecho habrías develado tu identidad ante un cazador, sin embargo ¿no piensas que fue un gran riesgo confiar en Doumeki para salvarlos a ambos, Watanuki?

-De eso nada – protestó él – yo estaba por utilizar mis poderes para salir del lugar cuando la gran serpiente guardiana apareció. Tan odioso como ese tipo es, la verdad es que no le habría dado la satisfacción de lastimarse gravemente por protegerme de algo que yo podría vencer por mi propia cuenta.

-Pero él sí salió lastimado.

-No precisamente por mi culpa… sí fui descuidado, la energía residual me tomó por sorpresa y no logré evitar la caída. Admito que él reaccionó más rápido que yo pero…

-Watanuki, sabes tan bien como yo que no vale la pena poner excusas tontas. Además, al convocar a la serpiente tú también ayudaste a Doumeki para que no sufriera heridas más graves en ese lugar contaminado. Entre tus acciones y esa sangre que hoy se derramó por ti, ataduras realmente poderosas comienzan a forjarse.

-¿Ataduras? ¿Con ese imbécil de Doumeki? ¡Ni soñarlo! NO ¡jamás! Si ese patán no es más que un idiota, necio, arrogante, estreñido facial, presumido – su berrinche (durante el cual había pasado entre expresiones faciales diversas y movimientos corporales de comedia) se interrumpió abruptamente – además, no estoy seguro de que tener "ataduras" a otros sea algo conveniente… dada la decisión que tomé.

-Lo que nosotros pensamos "conveniente" o no en nuestra propia vida no tiene relevancia, el destino nos guste o no alcanza a todos de maneras que no siempre son claras y lo que pasó esta noche no fue una casualidad.

-Por supuesto tú de entre todos tenías que decirme esto, Yuuko-san.

La mujer lo miró profundamente antes de sonreír con ganas.

-Realmente has cambiado, Watanuki. Él tú que entró a mi tienda por primera vez habría pasado horas discutiendo sobre lo absurdo de mis palabras, y sin embargo el tú de ahora piensa sincera y tranquilamente que esta noche sucedió lo que estaba destinado a suceder.

-Yuuko-san…

-Watanuki, debes irte ahora si no quieres llegar tarde a la escuela… además, yo debo volver a mi lugar y los clientes de la tienda deben ser atendidos ¿no lo crees?

-Supongo que tienes razón; apenas ayer comencé la escuela como para empezar ya con problemas académicos que podrían complicarme el día y además – su semblante se llenó de una seriedad increíblemente grave – hay algo muy importante que debo confirmar respecto a Doumeki Shizuka y a Kunogi Himawari.

La única respuesta por parte de ella fue una sonrisa llena de misterio.


	3. Almuerzo para recordar

Más de una mirada se dirigió en su dirección… o más específicamente en dirección de su mano lastimada.

Tal vez no era para menos. Su reputación como el mejor arquero del equipo no era inmerecida, la competencia intercolegial estaba cerca y para colmo apenas un par de semanas antes otro de los miembros del equipo se había lesionado la muñeca durante el entrenamiento.

Sí, la lesión en su muñeca era de pronto un foco de una atención que Doumeki sinceramente no disfrutaba, aunque para el caso tampoco es como si realmente fuera algo verdaderamente importante.

Pasando por alto todas las miradas que se dirigían en su dirección Doumeki consiguió sobrellevar el primer periodo de clases y, como lo hacía cada almuerzo, se sentó junto a Kunogi debajo del árbol preferido de ella. De alguna manera no fue extraño descubrir que el estudiante nuevo – "Watanuki" corrigió su mente de inmediato – se encontraba ya ahí sentado, coqueteando torpemente y balbuceando como un estúpido.

-Sí – escuchaba hablar al chico – me siento realmente complacido de haber podido hacer algo para tranquilizar a la bella Himawari-san.

-Aunque casi te caíste del último piso en el proceso – decidió puntualizar él asumiendo que hablaban de lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

-¡Idiota! ¿Por qué apareces así? ¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpir mi conversación con la bella Himawari-san?

-Eres realmente escandaloso – puntualizó fingiendo destapar sus oídos.

-Tú…

-Siento que hayas resultado herido Doumeki – intervino Kunogi mientras ella y Doumeki destapaban sus bentos – Watanuki-san me dijo que lo salvaste de caer del techo de la escuela y que tu brazo salió lastimado por eso. Sin embargo, creo que fue muy valiente de tu parte rehusarte a soltarlo aún cuando te estaban atacando de manera tan directa.

Su única respuesta fue un inteligible sonido atorado en el fondo de su garganta. Si era honesto consigo mismo la verdad le había sorprendido que el chico le hubiese dicho a Kunogi que él lo había salvado… una mala forma de conquistar a la chica, si se lo preguntaban. Aunque no era como si Doumeki tuviera el menor interés romántico en Kunogi después de todo.

-El idiota no midió consecuencias – protestó Watanuki de inmediato – pero eso fue por estupidez, no por nobleza.

¿Realmente iba a hablar así de él? ¿Es que no conocía el significado de la palabra "gratitud"?

Ese pensamiento lo distrajo un momento… y luego su atención regresó debido al delicioso aroma que comenzó a percibir flotando en el ambiente.

-¡Guau! Watanuki-san, tu almuerzo luce realmente apetitoso.

La chica no estaba exagerando. En el bento del chico había lo que parecía una auténtica colección de manjares: onigiri, salchichas cortadas en forma de conejos, rollitos de sushi y una ración generosa de takoyaki de aspecto realmente tentador; dos salsas diferentes se presentaban como acompañamiento y trocitos de carne seca complementaban la preparación.

-Muchas gracias por el cumplido, Himawari-san. Lo preparé yo mismo esta mañana con ingredientes frescos. Es más, si quieres puedes probar un poco, sé que no parece mucho pero…

No era ningún cumplido. Generalmente Doumeki no era alguien que gustara de cualquier tipo de alimentos pero esta vez hubo algo que no supo de dónde salió y que lo impulsó a hacer lo que siempre pensó impensable… llevando sus palillos directamente al bento de otro y robando un takoyaki directamente delante de las narices del distraído propietario.

-¡Idiota! – Gritó Watanuki lívido de rabia – ¿Cómo te atreves…?

Pero Doumeki sinceramente no le estaba poniendo atención. Esa comida…

Sin poder resistirse probó el onigiri, las salsas, las salchichas y luego repitió de aquello que había comido antes mezclando sabores y repitiendo sus combinaciones favoritas. Simple y sencillamente no podía negarse que esa era la mejor comida que había probado en su vida.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, la comida se había acabado y Watanuki lo miraba con un aspecto tan aterrador… que le recordaba a un cachorrito enfurruñado.

-Prepara Yakisoba y Tonkatsu para mañana – dijo sin rodeos.

-Pero… ¿Cómo te atreves? Eres un IDIOTA, comerte así algo que no era para ti. Imbécil…

Todo el parloteo y ruido de fondo dejo de tener importancia por el simple hecho de que la persona que gritaba sin ton ni son tenía la capacidad de preparar esas comidas en las que un alma noble y generosa se reflejaba.

Y si alguna prueba se necesitaba de ello, al día siguiente Watanuki llegó a la escuela quejándose no sólo del pesado bento extra que cargaba, sino también del trabajo que le había costado encontrar la pieza ideal de carne para preparar el tonkatsu que "un idiota inconsciente" había pedido.

…

-Maru, Moro, pasen esa silla para allá y coloquen las cajas de manera arriba ¿entendido?

-Sí Watanuki – respondieron las chicas a coro mientras se apresuraban a cumplir con lo que el chico había pedido.

El estudiante por su parte continuó con la labor en la que se había afanado y, vestido con ropas viejas y un extraño delantal blanco, pasó delicadamente por sus dedos – y el paño en ellos – cada uno de los "valiosos" objetos que habían sido sacados del salón del tesoro.

-Cada día se acumulan más cosas en el salón del tesoro – exclamó Mokona al notar como su pelaje negro quedaba manchado de blanco al contacto con el polvo de los objetos que intentaba limpiar.

-Es justo por eso que una reorganización a fondo era necesaria – explicó Watanuki – es necesario saber lo que tenemos para poder llevar a cabo nuestras labores de la manera adecuada y, sinceramente, en los últimos encargos encontrar los objetos que buscaba fue una verdadera lata.

-Pero parece increíble que a Watanuki se le ocurra hacer algo tan laborioso justo cuando tendría que estar concentrado en adaptarse a la nueva escuela a la que acaba de llegar.

-Bueno, las cosas sinceramente empezaron mejor de lo que esperaba así que…

-Con eso Watanuki quiere decir que ya hizo buenos amigos – exclamó Maru.

-Y son amigos a los que rápidamente les cogió cariño – complementó Moro.

-Así que eso quiere decir que Watanuki está contento de ir a la escuela – gritaron ambas a la vez.

-¿Quién está contento? – protestó el adolescente escandalosamente.

-¡Tú!

-Yo no…

Pero su conversación se interrumpió por la llegada de una mujer de cabello corto rizado, ropa roja de ejecutivo (del tono exacto de su cabello) y un celular apoyado directamente contra la parte externa de la oreja.

-¡Una clienta! ¡Una clienta! – canturrearon alegremente Maru y Moro tomándose de las manos y comenzando a girar.

-¿Eh? – La mujer las miró consternada - ¡oh! Lo siento, no tenía la intención de entrar a una propiedad privada. Yo… supongo que estaba distraída y tomé la vuelta equivocada.

-No hay vueltas equivocadas y su presencia aquí no es ninguna casualidad – habló Watanuki al tiempo que hacía un ademán a las chicas para que guardaran silencio – si usted entró a esta tienda, eso sólo quiere decir que tiene un deseo que puede ser concedido.

-¿Un deseo? – Se desconcertó la chica – yo no… - pero sus palabras se interrumpieron al notar el montón de objetos que la limpieza de Watanuki había sacado al patio - ¡guau! Pero… ¿ese es un verdadero espejo de tres lunas del siglo XIX? ¡Es un objeto verdaderamente invaluable! ¡Y mira esa espada! Es tan… poderosa. Todo esto es verdaderamente increíble.

-Veo que te interesan las cosas que hay aquí – habló Watanuki con una voz extrañamente mordaz.

-Por supuesto que sí, todas estas cosas son geniales. Pero ¿qué es esto?

Los ojos de la chica se fijaron de la nada en un tubo de aspecto peculiar, con múltiples grabados en él y sellado en la abertura por una cinta color morado finamente enredado en un moño.

-Ese objeto peculiar es algo con lo que deberías evitar contacto – habló el adolescente con seriedad.

-Pero – por primera vez la chica se fijó el tipo del lugar en el que estaba - ¿esta es una tienda, no es así?

-Sí – confirmó Watanuki.

-Ya veo… entonces ¿puedes venderme este objeto tan peculiar, no?

-Puedo hacerlo – respondió él – sin embargo – sus ojos se estrecharon – el costo para poseer lo que hay dentro de ese contenedor es realmente elevado.

-Ya veo – susurró ella – entiendo que hablamos de un objeto valioso así que ya no insistiré más. Por favor discúlpame por molestarte – agregó haciendo una reverencia.

-No me has molestado para nada – respondió el chico ablandando su expresión – es más, te invito a tomar una taza de té al interior de la tienda ¿quieres?

-¿No causaría muchos problemas al hacerlo?

-Para nada. Hoy las chicas tienen cosas que hacer así que estoy prácticamente solo y me vendría bien algo de compañía.

-Gracias en verdad. Entonces ¿cómo dices que te llamas?

-Soy Kimihiro. Watanuki Kimihiro.

-Bien, Watanuki-san, yo me llamo Aika Hiromoto. Ahora ¿qué decías de una taza de té?

Con una sonrisa resplandeciente en el rostro la chica se dejó guiar al interior de la tienda y, fingiendo una inocencia que no tenía – tomó nota y detalle de cada uno de los objetos y detalles del inmueble al interior de la misma.

Esa noche, después el día siguiente y después aún los días posteriores, Aika Hiromoto pasó "casualmente" frente a la tienda, se entretuvo en las calles aledañas y realizó compras en los pocos establecimientos en los que la tienda era visible.

Después de diez días enteros de vigilancia se sintió segura de realizar su movimiento.

Era lunes en la mañana y Watanuki salió de la tienda temprano como era su costumbre; cuando después de treinta minutos aún no regresó buscando cualquier objeto olvidado Aika comprendió que había llegado la hora de moverse y, con todo el sigilo y la destreza que los años en el negocio del robo profesional le habían enseñado, colocó guantes de látex sobre sus manos, se deslizó discretamente por el jardín, después a los costados de la tienda y de ahí sin hacer el menor ruido que anunciara su presencia al interior de la misma.

De su visita anterior la chica sólo había alcanzado a vislumbrar una parte de la casa, sin embargo, con la ayuda de su experiencia y también de esa intuición que tan lejos solía llevarla, llegó hasta lo que sin duda era la bodega de esa misteriosa tienda. ¡Eso sí! Al interior de su bolso un arma cuidadosamente cargada se mantenía oculta en caso de ser necesaria, ya que cualquiera de las mujeres que había visto que vivían en la tienda podía tener la mala suerte de cruzarse en su camino en cualquier momento.

Por supuesto el bolso ejecutivo que llevaba consigo no era grande y eso la obligó a, una vez dentro de la bodega de tesoros, ser sumamente selectiva con lo que debía llevar. A ver… primero empacó un alhajero con incrustaciones de oro, después el anillo de compromiso que tan exquisitamente tentador descansaba sobre una mesa de centro y, finalmente, tomó el cilindro que prácticamente había cantado por ella desde el día que visitó ese lugar por primera vez y que el empleado tan firmemente se había rehusado a vender.

Acto seguido cerró su bolso, revisó a los lados en cada uno de los pasillos y salió de la tienda tan sigilosamente como había entrado.

Justo en el momento en que se incorporaba a la calle para perderse entre un mar de gente, los ojos azules y rosas de dos preciosas chicas se aseguraban de captar hasta el más mínimo de sus movimientos.

-Esa mujer ha – comenzó Moro.

-Tomado un objeto de esta tienda – continuó Maru.

-Eso entonces quiere decir que el precio será pagado – completaron ambas.

-Y sin embargo el maestro no se engañó – dijo Maru con voz triste.

-No se engañó – confirmó Moro – aunque presiento que este resultado hará sentir mucha tristeza a Watanuki.

-En definitiva lo hará – dijo Mokona – aunque con algo de suerte, esos chicos a los que conoció en la escuela logren aligerar un poco el mal trago.

….

-¡Aaaachu! – estornudó estrepitosamente Watanuki.

-Eres ruidoso – volvió a quejarse Doumeki.

-Idiota…

-Pobre Watanuki-san – exclamó Himawari – al parecer un resfriado quiere pescarte.

-Ah, Himawari-san se preocupa por mí… aunque no debe hacerlo, no siento más deseos de estornudar así que debió ser sólo que alguien molesto debe estar hablando de mí.

-No creo que eso sea… - las palabras de Doumeki se cortaron con un sonoro estornudo de su parte y también de parte de Kunogi.

…

Aika Hiromoto llegó al cuarto de hotel que había rentado, empaquetó en la bolsa de lona destinada a la basura los zapatos usados ese día y la peluca roja que le había servido durante toda su investigación y regó sobre la cama los objetos que acababa de conseguir.

Aunque todos los objetos parecían valiosos sería necesario evaluarlos antes de buscar al comprador indicado y, en cuanto al cilindro, se ese objeto ni hablar, ese – aún si se trataba de un mero capricho – era de, y sólo de ella… por cierto ¿qué era?

Utilizando esos dedos tan hábiles que en otras ocasiones le habían servido para múltiples cosas desanudó las cintas moradas que sujetaban los extremos del cilindro y acto seguido una especie de compartimiento se deslizó desde el interior dejando a la vista algo extraño… algo que era así como ¿una mano de mono?


	4. La mano de mono

Como ya habrá podido deducir el lector, "Aika Hiromoto" era sólo un alias que cierta ladrona profesional había utilizado para entrar a la tienda y robar lo que quería sin ponerse en peligro. Sin embargo, lo último que ella esperó encontrar en ese lugar fue ese tesoro invaluable que recibía el nombre de "la mano de mono" y que había sido el tesoro sobre el cual su difunto padre jamás logró poner las manos pese a buscarlo a lo largo de toda su vida.

Mientas daba vueltas una y otra vez a la extremidad entre sus delicadas manos la duda la embargaba, y su aliento se congelaba mientras pensaba en si esa era sí o no le verdadera mano de mono.

 _Supongo que hacer una prueba no hará daño ¿cierto? Veamos… ¿qué es lo que puedo pedir? Mmm… el báculo que estaba recargado dentro de la bodega de esa tienda no podía ser de oro sólido pero a juzgar por los tallados y formas en él debe ser algo sumamente valioso… además de único. Esa podría ser una buena prueba ¿no?_

-Oh mano de mono – habló por fin sin estar segura de cómo se veía hablando en voz alta con un objeto – quiero ese cayado especial que estaba en la bodega de esa tienda.

Acabado de hablar miró el objeto entre sus manos y se sintió tonta. Una risa escapando de entre sus labios sin poder pasar por alto la ironía de hablar con algo inanimado. Sin embargo la risa se cortó casi tan instantáneamente como llegó a su boca al escuchar un chasquido y levantar la vista: ahí en el rincón del cuarto de hotel estaba el báculo dorado y, por su parte, en la mano de mono uno de los dedos se había quebrado.

Una vez procesada la información en su mente, la risa volvió a sus labios.

¡Tenía la auténtica mano de mono! Eso sólo podía significar que un poder grande e ilimitado había llegado a sus manos ¿cierto?

….

-Ya estoy en casa – anunció Watanuki mientras sus pasos lo llevaban al interior de la tienda.

-Watanuki está en casa, Watanuki está en casa – corearon las chicas mientras se acercaban a recibir los paquetes que el chico traía consigo.

-¡Oh Watanuki! – Chilló Mokona saliendo de entre los pasillos de la tienda – Qué bueno que has vuelto… cosas terribles sucedieron mientras no te encontrabas aquí.

-¿Cosas terribles, dices?

-Primero la mujer del otro día regresó y robó cosas de la sala del tesoro, y justo hace unos minutos también el cetro mágico de Fye desapareció de la nada.

-¿Eso sucedió? – los ojos de Watanuki se abrieron sólo una fracción de segundo antes de que su expresión se serenara – Yo… esto en realidad no me sorprende, sin embargo me hubiese gustado que esa chica pudiera haber conseguido controlar su necesidad de poseer y acaparar. Aún así…

Watanuki simplemente cerró los ojos con pesar, debía revisar el cuarto del tesoro y hacer inventario de lo que sea que la chica había llevado consigo… porque, le gustara o no, el precio por los tesoros no podía quedarse sin ser saldado y la chica respondería por esa deuda sin estar consciente de ello.

…..

 _Si cada dedo quebrado significa un deseo cumplido eso quiere decir que aún tengo cuatro deseos más. Mmm… veamos ¿qué otras cosas podría pedir? Tienen que ser deseos grandes, ya que no tengo muchos como para desperdiciarlos en tonterías._

Su teléfono sonó en ese momento.

-Hola Robín – saludó con voz cantarina, aunque esta de inmediato se tensó - ¿qué dice…? No, es imposible. No dejé huellas en el lugar Robín, así que no es posible que me conecten con el robo del diamante… sí, entiendo – unos segundos su expresión se mantuvo tensa y se pronto una sonrisa comenzó a aflorar a sus labios – entiendo la gravedad, sin embargo mantente tranquilo – sus manos se dirigieron directamente a la mano de mono y la acariciaron con suavidad – tengo todo resuelto aquí, así que eso no será necesario. Gracias por avisarme y no te preocupes, dentro de muy poco recibirás lo acordado.

La chica colgó la llamada y enseguida llevó nuevamente sus manos a acariciar la preciada mano de mono.

-Oh mano de mono – repitió la fórmula de la vez anterior – quiero que las pruebas que la policía tiene en mi contra caigan en mis manos… ahora.

Una vez terminada de pronunciar la oración un dedo de la mano de mono se quebró y después de eso una caja llena de bolsas selladas con cabellos y placas con huellas quedó sobre la cama.

-Una juagada perfecta y aún me quedan tres deseos más – susurró la chica con satisfacción y después rompió a reír mientras imaginaba las caras desconcertadas de los oficiales que seguramente custodiaban tan celosamente esos objetos – esto sin duda hay que celebrarlo.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces sus dedos se dirigieron al teléfono marcando un número que conocía completamente de memoria y desde hacía ya varios años.

 _-Hola…_

-Hola cariño – saludó ella – no puedo dar detalles pero tengo algo grande que celebrar ¿nos reunimos pronto?

La respuesta que recibió al otro lado de la línea arrancó de su pecho una sonora carcajada de satisfacción.

…..

-Oye Watanuki – interrogó la chica con una sonrisa – he querido preguntártelo por un rato pero ¿por qué es que no te has inscrito a ningún club después de clases? Sé que tus habilidades en la cocina puede que estén por sobre las de los profesores y que los deportes no son tu actividad favorita pese a que eres un corredor rápido, pero apuesto a que ha de haber algún club en el que te gustaría estar.

Los hombros del chico se tensaron de una manera que Doumeki no pasó por alto.

-Gra… gracias por tu preocupación Himawari-san pero la verdad es que no tengo tiempo para ningún club después de la escuela.

-¿Qué? Pero ¿por qué no?

-Lo que sucede es que después de clases siempre tengo muchas cosas que hacer en la tienda y la verdad es que eso consume todo mi tiempo libre.

-¿Una tienda? – aunque la que preguntó fue Himawari, también Doumeki se mostró atento a esa pieza de información soltada de manera tan casual.

-Sí, yo… verán, hace un par de años busqué una tienda en la que me dijeron que podía encontrar el objeto que necesitaba y bueno, resultó que la dichosa tienda estaba dentro de una casa y que la dueña era de hecho una vieja amiga de mis padres que me reconoció de inmediato y me ha ayudado mucho desde ese momento a resolver varias cosas.

-Ya veo, así que ahora trabajas en su tienda. Pero espera… ¿esa tienda está aquí en la ciudad?

-Después de empezar a trabajar para ella… Yuuko-san. Después de empezar a trabajar para Yuuko-san llegó el momento en que pasaba más tiempo ayudando en el negocio y haciendo encargos que en mi propio departamento, así que cuando ella dijo que iba a mudar su tienda a este lugar decidí que mudarme yo también era lo mejor; después de todo no tengo que rentar apartamento porque ella me permite quedarme a dormir en una de las habitaciones del inmueble y bueno, viviendo con las personas que vivo ese sitio se ha convertido en un verdadero hogar.

-¿Es así? Pero ¿entonces tus papás también se están quedando a vivir en la tienda de Yuuko-san? ¿O es que ellos no vinieron a la ciudad contigo?

-No es eso, es que… - la voz de Watanuki perdió algo de volumen – mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía poco menos de siete años, así que bueno, una vez que tomé la decisión de mudarme no había nadie con quien tuviera que consultar.

Esta vez tanto Doumeki como Himawari lo miraron con atención… él fingiendo que lo que acababa de escuchar no lo había impresionado tan profundamente como lo había hecho en realidad y ella sin molestarse en siquiera disimularlo.

Aún así, la historia de por qué Watanuki había decidido mudarse a la tienda en la que trabajaba tomó ahora algo más de sentido.

-Pero… si los padres de Watanuki-san murieron cuando él era tan pequeño ¿con quién ha vivido Watanuki-san desde entonces?

-Bien… a la muerte de mis padres el gobierno me pensionó y además la casera de el edificio en que vivíamos me hecho la mano siempre que pudo así que…

-¿Y qué hay del resto de tu familia? ¿Por qué ellos no se encargaron de ti o…?

-La familia de mi padre vive en Hong Kong y no pudieron contactar con ellos, y en cuanto a mi madre ella tampoco tenía otros parientes cerca. La verdad es que fue una gran impresión para mí cuando Yuuko-san me dijo que conocía a mis padres y después me mostró algunos recuerdos que tenía de ellos pero, realmente estoy muy contento de que nuestros caminos se hayan cruzado… - una mueca extraña cruzó su rostro – claro, la verdad es que como patrona ella ha sido más que sólo abusiva, terrible e imposible de complacer… pero como persona no hay realmente algo que pueda reprocharle. Rayos… hay cosas que realmente quiero gritar sólo de recordarlas y…

-Escandaloso – se quejó Doumeki.

-No, es muy lindo – contradijo Himawari.

-Ya… lo siento – susurró él al caer en cuenta de cómo debía verse ante personas no acostumbradas a sus maneras la forma en que solía reaccionar.

-No importa – susurró ella – pero entonces ¿no hay veces en las que Watanuki-san se sienta solo?

-Sí, esto… hubo un tiempo en el que efectivamente me sentía como si tuviera que luchar yo solo contra el mundo entero; sin embargo hace mucho que no siento eso, y es gracias a que conocí a nuevas personas que me demostraron que yo era una persona importante para ellos.

-Watanuki-san es una persona buena y gentil – murmuró ella con un tono suave poco común – así que no es de extrañar que haya otras personas que se preocupen seriamente por él.

-Esto… oh, Himawari-san es una chica tan buena, no puedo creer que ella se preocupe tanto por mí.

-Oye, y por cierto ¿cómo les ha ido? Porque si dices que acaban de mudarse eso quiere decir que ahora están empezando desde cero ¿no?

-No exactamente. La tienda de Yuuko-san tenía ya algunos clientes de por aquí y hay algunos otros a los que les queda a la misma distancia venir aquí o ir allá.

-Oye y ¿qué es lo que venden en su tienda?

Los hombros de Watanuki se tensaron otra vez.

-Lo que Yuuko-san diría es otra cosa, pero lo cierto es que casi todo lo que tenemos son chucherías y objetos de segunda mano.

-Ya veo. Aún así suena interesante.

-Sí. De entre todas las desventajas, no puedo negar que tengo un trabajo interesante.

-No has respondido a la pregunta que te hizo Kunogi – habló Doumeki.

-¿QUÉ DICES?

-Ella te preguntó cómo les ha ido en la tienda y tú no respondiste. Eso quiere decir que no les ha ido bien ¿cierto?

-No es eso… pero lo cierto es que hace un par de días ocurrió un incidente desagradable.

-¿Un incidente desagradable?

-Sí… mientras yo estaba en la escuela alguien aprovechó que la tienda estaba cerrada y entró a robar.

-¿A robar? ¡Santo cielo! ¿Y qué pasó después?

-Para nosotros nada grave. Como ya dije yo no estaba en la tienda y los demás por su parte no se encontraron de frente con el ladrón en ningún momento así que en realidad para nosotros el problema más grave fue revisar el inventario, sin embargo… bueno, robar algo siempre trae consigo consecuencias desagradables.

-Pero ¿estás seguro de que todos en la tienda están bien?

-Sí, todos están bien así que no debes preocuparte. Ahora – sacó de entre sus cosas una bolsa llena de diferentes diseños de wagashi – hice estos esta misma mañana ¿quieres probarlos Himawari-san?

-Por supuesto, lucen deliciosos.

Y lo estaban. Tan deliciosos que en cuanto Doumeki probó uno – prácticamente robándolo de las manos de Watanuki – no pudo resistirse y comenzó a comerlos de a dos en dos, hasta que la bolsa quedó casi vacía.

…..

-Hace una noche espléndida, mi dulce flor de verano.

-Sí, una noche espléndida sin duda.

-Pero no es por eso que me llamaste ¿cierto?

-No. Te llamé porque hice un negocio realmente exitoso en últimas fechas y me dio la gana festejar con alguien de mi agrado.

-Y el hecho de que mi flor de verano me haya llamado a mí y no a otro debe ser algo para que me sienta alagado ¿no es así?

-Sí, así es como debe de ser.

Con una sonrisa un tanto engreída la chica se acercó al hombre que tenía sentado frente a sí y le plantó en los labios un beso de depredador.

-Y bueno – gimió él - ¿con qué pobre alma inocente es con la que mi Aika Hiromoto ha hecho de las suyas esta vez?

-Un montón de idiotas en una tienda de baratijas – respondió ella sin pizca de remordimiento.

-Eso no suena a un gran negocio.

-Porque los tontos no estaban conscientes del verdadero valor de los objetos que guardaban.

Un par de besos más transcurrieron cuando de pronto la reunión se vio interrumpida por el repiqueteo de un teléfono celular que no era el de ella.

-Hola – respondió él el teléfono ignorando ahora por completo a su acompañante – cariño ¿eres tú?... no, no te preocupes cielo, estoy en mi reunión de negocios pero sabes que nada es más importante que tú – "Aika" trató de distraerlo lamiendo su oreja pero él simplemente la ignoró con una mueca – sí, no te preocupes, te hablo más tarde ¿sí?

-¿Otra vez tu mujer? – trató de burlarse ella intentando por todos los medios disimular su orgullo herido.

-Sí, y lamentablemente eso sólo significa que es hora de separarnos. Nos vemos en otra ocasión, mi flor de verano.

-¡Tu flor de verano! – Protestó ella sintiendo que perdía el control – dime ¿de qué me sirve ser tu "flor de verano" si lo único que obtengo son las sobras del tiempo que deja esa mujer?

-Nuestro acuerdo es el mismo de siempre – puntualizó él con la misma sonrisa cínica con la que defendía a sus clientes en la corte – yo te diría que lo tomes o lo dejes pero, cariño, sabes que no puedes dejarme.

-A veces eres tan descarado que no sé cómo te soportas tú mismo.

-Mi flor de verano ¿por qué no te tomas un rato para tranquilizarte y mañana que los dos tengamos tiempo libre podemos dedicarnos a celebrar tu fructífero negocio?

-Aja – respondió ella sintiendo la sangre hervir de enojo – mira Masaru Agamira, tan placentera como suele ser tu compañía hay veces que lo único que deseo es que un camión te pase por encima y exprima el odioso ego de tu cuerpo ¿lo entiendes?

Ella se marchó sin decir una palabra más, subió a su auto y llegó a su cuarto de hotel en tiempo record… en cuanto sacó las cosas de su bolso descubrió horrorizada que el tercer dedo de la mano de mono se encontraba quebrado.

…

-¿Vieron las noticias? – Preguntó Himawari al día siguiente mientras compartían en el almuerzo el Yakitori que Watanuki les había llevado para compartir – parece que hubo un terrible accidente anoche en la carretera nueva: un abogado parece que perdió el control de su vehículo y se estrelló contra un tráiler que terminó por aplastarlo… una tragedia terrible según cuentan y lo peor de todo es que el cuerpo quedó partido en pedazos debido a la fuerza de impacto.

-Eso suena terrible – reconoció Doumeki.

-Es horrible – chilló la chica – aunque… - guardó silencio un momento – Watanuki-san ha estado muy callado el día de hoy ¿acaso sucede algo?

-¿Qué? No, para nada… discúlpame por preocuparte Himawari-san, lo que pasa es que tengo algunos de los pendientes de la tienda atravesados y…

-Descuida – susurró ella – mejor dinos ¿hay algo en lo que podamos ayudarte?

-No… no tienen que preocuparse por mí, mejor pensemos en otra cosa…

Mientras Watanuki hablaba y desviaba el tema, Doumeki no dejaba pasar por alto la expresión de tristeza que había cruzado por el rostro del chico cuando Kunogi les contó por primera vez lo del accidente de tráfico.

…

En otra parte de la ciudad, Aika lloraba desconsoladamente por la muerte del que durante años había sido su compañero de cama. Porque… lo que había pasado no había sido su culpa ¿verdad? La mano de mono se había quebrado en un descuido y al accidente había sido una coincidencia, porque ella en ningún momento había deseado con seriedad verlo… muerto ¿o sí? Y la forma en que murió, así tan similar a lo que ella dijo, eso era sólo otra coincidencia desafortunada ¿no?

Tenía que ser. No había forma…

-Oh mano de mono – lloró ella para aplacar su remordimiento – por favor tráelo de vuelta… por favor que vuelva a mí.

Y, cuando el penúltimo de los dedos se rompió, ella pensó sinceramente que las cosas ya se habían arreglado y que todo estaría bien.

Sólo que nada estaba bien. Como era de esperarse el deseo se cumplió y, mientras esa misma noche en la funeraria se armaba un escándalo ante la repentina desaparición de los restos del abogado Agamira, una chica corría con todas sus fuerzas en un vano intento de dejar atrás a su perseguidor… un perseguidor que no era un alguien, sino una "cosa" con el rostro de la persona cuya muerte había deseado apenas la noche anterior.

Antes de que pudiese correr verdaderamente lejos esa cosa la acorraló en contra de la pared con tal fuerza que casi le rompe el brazo izquierdo y, cuando ella ya se encontraba medio atrapada entre la superficie dura y el cadáver andante frente a sí, por su mente pasó una última idea.

La criatura en posición exacta y toda su fuerza aplicada en una sola patada que derribó a la cosa.

Consciente de que no tenía tiempo para más, Aika tomó aliento, corrió como no había corrido nunca en su vida y, con lo que quedaba del aire en sus pulmones alcanzó el bolso que había caído contra la acera durante el ataque. Para cando logró abrir el cierre y sacar la mano de mono la criatura estaba sobre ella nuevamente y la derribó haciendo que su cabeza golpeara el piso, sin embargo, con lo último de sus fuerzas la chica tomó el objeto maldito y pronunció con lágrimas en los ojos demás de en voz alta las siguientes palabras:

-¡Sácame de aquí! Llévame a donde esta cosa no pueda dañarme. Por…

En un instante había sentido los dedos de la cosa tratando de aferrar sus piernas y al siguiente esa presencia amenazante se desvaneció por completo junto con el chasquido ahora familiar de un dedo rompiéndose… después de eso todo se volvió negro pero, ella supo que el peligro había pasado y que todo estaría bien.

Nueve horas después, cuando la chica recuperó la conciencia y la luz se hizo otra vez, el destino de "Aika" ya estaba sellado: la criatura lejos de ella, su cuerpo resguardado en la seguridad de una celda y las pruebas que la relacionaban con sus más famosos crímenes esperando ser analizadas justo con el resto de las pertenencias dentro de su bolso en la estación correspondiente a los policías que la habían encontrado desmayada en la calle y cubierta de sangre.

…..

Mientras tanto, en la tienda Watanuki Kimihiro reacomodaba en sus respectivos lugares el báculo mágico del mago Fye y la mano de mono que habían surgido prácticamente de la nada la noche anterior.

Mientras depositaba la mano de mono en su lugar, la mano del muchacho demoró lo suficiente como para que su titubeo fuera notado por más ni menos que por Mokona.

-¿Hay algo que te esté molestando, Watanuki?

-No Mokona, no es eso… tan sólo pensaba en las palabras que siempre dice Yuuko-san y en la mano de mono.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Mokona… desde que puse el primer pie en este lugar han sido tres veces en total las que la mano de mono ha salido de la tienda.

"La primera sucedió una semana después de que tomé el empleo a medio tiempo para pagar a Yuuko-san mi deseo de deshacerme de los poderes sobrenaturales que tanto fastidio me causaban… en ese tiempo la mano llamó a una estudiante que terminó muerta tras no poder enfrentarse a las consecuencias de sus deseos".

"La segunda vez que este objeto vio la luz fue al día siguiente de que mi visión cambiara y yo le pidiera a Yuuko-san que me permitiera volverme su aprendiz para vivir y trabajar a su lado en esta tienda. ¿Recuerdas ese día, Mokona?"

-¿Cómo olvidarlo? Fue justo después de rescatar a los espíritus de esos niños… Yuuko te dijo que esperaba grandes cosas de ti pero que tendrías que pasar muchas pruebas antes de que te considerara de cerrar tratos en su nombre. En esa época Watanuki aún tenía dificultades para balancear los deseos con sus precios justos.

-Sí ¿verdad?

"Bueno, en sí yo sólo pensaba que dadas las circunstancias es de cierto modo apropiado que la mano haya vuelto a aparecer justo ahora que mi situación en la tienda ha vuelto a cambiar. ¿No lo crees así tú?"

-Mmm… - meditó Mokona – ahora que lo dices suena bastante extraño, aunque, puedo apostar a que Yuuko dirá que sólo ha sucedido lo que estaba destinado a suceder.

-Sí, tienes razón – algo de la seriedad en la expresión del adolescente se esfumó dejando en su lugar una sonrisa gentil – ahora ¿qué quieres para desayunar? Y piensa en algo que sea rápido porque tengo que prepararme para ir a la escuela.

-¡Mokona quiere okonomiyaki con mariscos!

-¿Qué? ¡Olvídalo! No hay mariscos frescos y no voy a encontrar nada abierto a esta hora de la mañana. Piensa en otra cosa Mokona.

-No es justo… Watanuki es tan cruel…

Y, mientras ellos dos peleaban sus inconformidades habituales, en un desierto lejano cierta chica de pelo castaño soñaba con Watanuki y con varios arcos que apuntaban en su dirección.


	5. Rutina y rumores

_Hay muchas cosas extrañas en este mundo, todos los días ocurren hechos que no pueden ser explicados, fenómenos extraordinarios que pasan desapercibidos porque la gente cierra sus ojos a lo que no entiende, pero la verdad es que, de todas las cosas inexplicables de este mundo, la humanidad es la más extraña de todas._

-Buenos días Watanuki-san ¿cómo fue tu fin de semana?

-Himawari-san… ¡Buenos días! Mi fin de semana fue ocupado pero excelente ¿y tú? ¿Cómo fue tu fin de semana, Himawari-san?

-Fue un fin de semana muy divertido, gracias por preguntar.

-Mi fin de semana también fue muy ocupado – intervino una voz a espaldas del chico de lentes que este reconoció de inmediato.

-Doumeki… ¿a ti quién rayos te preguntó?

-Es bueno ver que Watanuki está tan animado hoy – comentó la chica sin perder su sonrisa.

-¿Eh?

-Estos últimos días habías estado demasiado callado – respondió Doumeki – y dada tu habitualmente escandalosa manera esa era algo extraño – añadió como si nada.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso de mi "habitualmente escandalosa manera"? ¡Doumeki me sacas de mis casillas!... espera ¿quieres decir que Himawari-san notó que algo me molestaba y se preocupó por mi?

-También Doumeki estaba preocupado – dijo ella.

-Oh… bueno, gracias por notarme pero la verdad es que no tienes nada de lo que debas preocuparte, Himawari-san, he tenido muchos encargos pesados en la tienda últimamente pero realmente estoy bien.

-Es bueno oír eso entonces.

-Oye, mañana prepara gyoza y sekihan.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que mi nombre no es "oye"? – se enfureció en de ojos azules – y eres un descarado, mira que ponerte a exigir lo que quieres sin agradecer siquiera por los sagrados alimentos que preparo. ¡Eres tan insoportable! Deberías ponerte a mis pies y adorar el suelo que piso, pero en lugar de eso exiges como un crío malcriado. No sé cómo te soportas tú mismo…

Sin prestar mayor atención a las quejas de Watanuki, Doumeki recogió las cosas que tenía a su alrededor y se dispuso a regresar al salón de clases.

-Por cierto, hoy tengo otro sitio al que ir después de la escuela así que sólo voy a acompañarte hasta la esquina – habló mirando atentamente al de ojos azules, quien detuvo por completo lo que estaba diciendo.

-Necio – susurró este – no es como si me importara a dónde es que vas o dejas de ir.

Sólo que en realidad el chico no era tan indiferente como quería demostrarlo.

Había pasado ya un mes desde que Watanuki conoció a Himawari Kunogi y Shizuka Doumeki y, tal vez por el incidente que compartieron al investigar el asunto del ángel o tal vez simplemente porque así estaba predestinado, pero en apenas las primeras dos semanas el recién llegado se había acercado bastante al arquero y a la chica, descubriendo – un tanto a su pesar – que los tres lograban un equilibrio fabuloso en el que el tiempo que pasaban juntos se percibía realmente corto y bueno, mientras que Kimihiro solía quejarse a más no poder de la molestia que suponía el tener que elaborar día a día el almuerzo para Doumeki, también reconocía a regañadientes que era todo un alivio el no tener que lidiar con la persecución de espíritus molestos cada vez que el arquero estaba cerca.

Al principio, ni Doumeki ni Himawari habían entendido lo que Watanuki les había querido decir cuando mencionó que los espíritus solían ser atraídos hacia él, sin embargo, justo el segundo viernes después de conocerse Watanuki llegó a la escuela con una bufanda gruesa alrededor del cuello… un accesorio fuera de lugar para el clima, dicho sea de paso. Por supuesto más de uno giró hacia él su atención sin que eso pareciera importar al chico, sin embargo, durante el almuerzo Himawari le preguntó a Watanuki al respecto y él – realmente a regañadientes y más bien bajo presión tanto de ella como de Doumeki – retiró la bufanda de su cuello dejando ver gruesos cardenales. Cuando lo interrogaron al respecto finalmente admitió que el día anterior que había salido solo un espíritu lo había pillado desprevenido antes de llegar a la tienda.

Tan conscientes como ambos estaban de que esa lesión no tenía nada que ver con ellos, ni Shizuka ni Kunogi pudieron evitar que sus estómagos se retorcieran pensando en qué podrían hacer para evitar que lesiones así volvieran a manifestarse.

Watanuki no lo pidió, pero a partir de ese día Doumeki se había hecho la promesa silenciosa de no volver a dejar solo al otro chico y, de ese momento en adelante, una especie de rutina se había formado y así los dos chicos salían juntos de la escuela con Watanuki encabezando la marcha, Doumeki detrás de él – también casi todos los martes y jueves Kunogi entre ambos – para finalmente separarse en la esquina que Doumeki debía doblar para llegar al templo de su familia. Hasta ese momento los chicos nunca se habían separado usando palabras amables o promesas amistosas pero, de alguna manera era un acuerdo tácito entre ellos que Watanuki preparaba el almuerzo de Doumeki como agradecimiento porque éste ahuyentaba a los espíritus que a toda costa insistían en molestarlo y Doumeki por su parte cuidaba las espaldas del de ojos azules no sólo de fuerzas sobrenaturales, sino también – y en la medida de lo posible – de las burlas y habladurías que otros estudiantes soltaban cuando llegaban a sus oídos los "dramas" que el chico montaba en las tiendas o plazas de la ciudad cuando estaba solo.

Por eso es que el anuncio que ahora hacía Doumeki le molestaba a Kimihiro, porque si se veía desde ese punto de vista esta sería la primera vez desde que la rutina comenzó que Watanuki tendría que volver a casa sin la protección de otro y, aunque en realidad eso no era nada que no hubiese hecho antes, de algún modo pensar en tener que hacerlo ahora se sentía como algo "pesado", por decirlo amablemente.

Claro, no es como si él fuese a admitir en voz alta algo de eso tan fácilmente.

-Sabes, creo que de hecho tengo que ir de compras. Mejor no nos vemos hoy a la salida para que yo pueda salir directo sin que se me haga tarde, Doumeki.

-Puedo acompañarte a hacer las compras mañana, hoy ve directo a casa.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Sabes que no eres quien para ordenarme cualquier cosa, verdad?

-No discutas, te ayudo mañana.

-Estúpido…

Aún así, esa fue la última palabra que se dijo entre ellos dos ese día.

…

-Bueno, ahora que todos han rendido sus informes de progreso respecto al juego del "ángel" podemos dar por concluida la reunión… a menos claro que exista otro asunto que deba ser informado. Cedo la palabra en este punto, a quien sea que la solicite.

Notando que no había quien se acercase a decir otra cosa el presidente consideró dar por concluida la reunión cuando una mujer de unos treinta años caminó hasta donde se él se encontraba y susurró algo a su oído.

-Vaya… atención a todos, nuestra compañera Naomi pide hablar sobre un asunto importante con todos nosotros así que pongamos atención.

-Hermanos y hermanas – habló la mujer – sé que hace ya muchos años que este nombre no se menciona, sin embargo, mientras me encontraba realizando el trabajo encomendado he escuchado rumores… rumores que podrían apuntar a que la "Bruja de las dimensiones" comienza a asomar nuevamente las narices en nuestros alrededores.

-¿Qué?

-¿La bruja de las dimensiones? ¡Es imposible!

-Pero ¿por qué ahora? ¿Por qué aquí?

-Señores, a riesgo de sonar ignorante ¿qué es una "Bruja de las dimensiones"?

Con comentarios como los anteriores estallando por todos lados, no fue una sorpresa cuando la mujer llamada Naomi pidió silencio y retomó la palabra.

-Sé que esta información es sorprendente para todos los que sabemos a lo que se refiere, sin embargo, repito que lo que ha llegado a mis oídos son rumores así que escuchen primero los hechos:

"De manera concreta, hace un par de semanas encontré a un hombre que se hizo sospechosamente rico de la noche a la mañana apostando tres noches seguidas en juegos de cartas, carreras de caballos y hasta sorteos de tiendas locales. El caso me pareció sospechoso así que decidí investigar descubriendo así que antes de la racha inesperada él había atravesado por diferentes rachas de mala suerte en las apuestas que lo habían llevado a la bancarrota casi total; evidentemente interrogué al tipo y, cediendo a la presión, él admitió que había tenido un encuentro con una persona que se ofreció a cambiar su mala suerte por una suerte mejor a cambio de "pagar un precio" adecuado.

-¿Esas fueron sus palabras? – Se sorprendió uno de los más ancianos – ¿Dijo como tal "pagar un precio"?

-Lo dijo tal cual lo expreso en este momento.

Una nueva ola de murmullos se extendió en la sala.

-Señores y señoras, entiendo que lo que digo es grave, sin embargo pese a que presioné tan profesionalmente como pude al sujeto él se negó a rebelarme cualquier información adicional sobre la persona con la que realizó dicho trato, bajo el alegato de que no recordaba nada salvo haberlo realizado.

-¿Qué no recuerda?

-No recuerda el rostro de la persona con la que hizo el trato y tampoco el sitio o modo en que encontró a dicha persona; en cambio, recuerda que el pago que entregó por la buena suerte que ahora lo acompaña aceptó entregar los mazos de cartas que pertenecieron a su padre.

-¿Mazos de cartas especiales?

-No podemos saberlo… aunque no descartaría la idea por completo. De lo contrario ¿por qué querría una bruja poner sus manos sobre ellos?

-Lo importante de aquí en adelante es no perder de vista lo ocurrido – habló de nueva cuenta Naomi – y poner atención a nuestros pasos a partir de ahora. Puede, señoras y señores, que esto haya sido un simple incidente aislado o que la investigación arroje a fin de cuentas que la "Bruja de las dimensiones" no está implicada en esto. Sin embargo, les pido por favor que se mantengan atentos a fin de que nada escape a nuestra pista.

-Con esta petición llega a su fin nuestra reunión – intervino el presidente – así que, señoras y señores, pueden todos retirarse.

Dichas estas palabras el presidente se retiró dejando tras de sí murmullos y preguntas sin responder que hacían no pocos estragos en el ánimo de todos los presentes.

-¿Podemos hablar de la "Bruja de las dimensiones"? – le preguntó Shizuka a su padre en el rincón del inmueble en el que siempre se sentaban.

-Así que tú también quieres escuchar sobre ella. No me sorprende, después de todo nadie aquí ha hecho el menor intento de explicar algo a los más jóvenes.

-Padre…

-Podemos… aunque realmente no hay mucho que compartir al respecto salvo un montón de rumores que han llegado a nuestros oídos a través de generaciones. Ahora ¿por dónde empiezo? Llamamos "Bruja de las dimensiones" a una bruja que tiene el poder de cruzar entre las dimensiones del tiempo y del espacio y que, con su poderosa magia, concede los deseos de los que acuden a ella… sin embargo, dicen los rumores que el truco con el que la bruja embauca a sus víctimas es que no concede los deseos de forma gratuita, sino que cobra un "pago" que no consiste en dinero sino en algo que tiene un valor más allá y el cual muchas veces deriva en la destrucción de los que caen en sus garras.

-No entiendo.

-Realmente yo tampoco entiendo mucho… como ya dije la existencia de dicha bruja es sólo un rumor ya que no ha habido hasta el momento cazadores que la hayan visto y cuenten a los demás sobre ella… sin embargo, muchos de los que en el pasado salieron en su búsqueda jamás regresaron.

El padre de Shizuka dio un momento a que su hijo asimilara esa información.

-En un mundo como el nuestro eso puede significar que la bruja es real ¿no es así, padre?

-Sí – respondió él – justo eso puede significar.

-¿Es nuestra enemiga? – preguntó entonces Shizuka para su propia sorpresa.

-Es una bruja – respondió el otro como si no hubiese necesidad de decir otra cosa.

….

-¿Y qué es lo que sigue ahora, Yuuko-san?

-Sigue ser discretos – respondió la mujer frente a él tomando una bocanada de su pipa – ahora que los cazadores han dado con la pista de uno de los clientes mi sobrenombre brotará como una posibilidad en sus reuniones y, a favor o en contra, sucesos vinculados o no a esta tienda serán sujetos a una fuerte investigación que tarde o temprano creará un camino de migajas hasta ella.

Watanuki no dijo más y ella tampoco; la seriedad embargando a ambos de manera que ninguno de los dos hacía dramas ni desfiguros. Esta era una de esas ocasiones raras en que el sake estaba servido pero nadie se atrevía a beberlo.

-Si la situación fuese otra – volvió a hablar Yuuko rompiendo el incómodo silencio – recomendaría como algo prudente cerrar las puertas de la tienda y escapar, sin embargo, esta tienda no se encuentra en la misma dimensión que los cazadores que la buscan y sólo pueden entrar en ella los que tienen un fuerte deseo que no pueden satisfacer por medios propios, de manera que tomar dichas medidas sería algo inútil.

-Dicho de otro modo la tienda está a salvo.

-Sí, pero sólo la tienda – la mirada de Yuuko se enfocó en el chico de lentes, quien tenía en su rostro una expresión inquietantemente serena – Watanuki ¿entiendes lo que viene a continuación? Antes cuando eras sólo mi empleado a tiempo parcial podrías haber alegado mil excusas diferentes para librarte de los cazadores si es que alguno de ellos llegaba hasta ti, sin embargo, al pedirme que te tomara como mi aprendiz no sólo modificaste tu estatus en este negocio, sino que además reconociste y aceptaste tu poder mágico como parte de tu ser... acciones como esa sabes que tienen consecuencias y, si bien a partir de ese momento ganaste el control que necesitabas para comenzar el aprendizaje de hechizos y la "educación formal" del poder que por derecho de nacimiento es tuyo, también a los ojos de cualquier cazador te convertiste el culpable de la práctica de brujería.

-En este país eso implica pena de muerte – completó el chico con completa naturalidad.

-Así es.

-Tomé mi decisión conociendo ese hecho y tú por tu parte no dejaste que dejara de considerar las posibles consecuencias a aceptarme como aprendiz. Pero últimamente tú y yo no habíamos tocado el tema. Ahora que lo pienso, en realidad es raro escucharte hablar así después de tanto tiempo, Yuuko-san. ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Tratas acaso de decirme que no debería volver a salir de la seguridad de tienda?

-Decidir entre permanecer en el cobijo de este lugar o enfrentar los peligros del mundo exterior es algo que sólo tú puedes hacer, sin embargo, para elegir recluirte en la tienda a estas alturas de tu vida significaría privarte de muchas experiencias que probablemente te harán falta de continuar en el camino que has escogido.

-Ah, ya… pero aún sabiendo eso la decisión es mía ¿cierto?

-Sí.

Watanuki no pudo sino dejar ir una sonrisa sincera ante eso. Yuuko era siempre la misma sin importar qué y, pese a que en un principio su forma de tirarle toda la responsabilidad encima había sido algo de lo más irritante, ahora no podía negar que disfrutaba del cómo esa mujer a la que otros llamaban (y no sin razón) la "Bruja de las dimensiones" le echaba siempre sobre los hombros el peso y la responsabilidad de sus propias elecciones, recordándole que si bien el destino era poderoso, eran las decisiones personales las que lo construían y modificaban paso a paso.

..

.

 **¿Qué puedo decir en este punto? Un saludo muy especial a Hime-chan Natsumi por ser el primer comentario y agradezco a las personas que han leído hasta este punto XD. Aunque me fascinan los AU suelo tener algunas complicaciones para manejarlos así que agradezco su paciencia y su apoyo a todos ustedes.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo (y que vaya a gustarles todo lo que tengo preparado para después) pero envío un fuerte abrazo y hasta pronto ;)**


	6. Cien historias de terror

Los ojos de Doumeki se fijaron en Watanuki en cuanto este llegó al salón de clases buscando cualquier tipo de daño visible, una vez que este no apareció dio inicio a la búsqueda de un accesorio o prenda inusual que estuviese sirviendo para ocultar dicho daño. Fue una sensación agradable debajo de su piel cuando la única indicación de malestar que el chico manifestó fue un gruñido dirigido precisamente a la persona que lo miraba con oculta preocupación.

-¿Qué es lo que tanto me miras, idiota? – se quejó el chico haciendo su escándalo habitual… y demostrando con eso que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones.

Así, el resto del día transcurrió de manera habitual para ambos chicos, hasta que casi al finalizar el primer periodo Doumeki fue convocado por el consejo estudiantil y así Watanuki pensó que tendría que almorzar sin él y sin Kunogi; aún así a eso de la mitad de la hora del almuerzo los dos chicos llegaron junto a él y fue hasta ese momento que puso delante de ellos los bentos cuidadosamente preparados en que tanto esfuerzo había invertido prácticamente desde la noche anterior.

-Disculpa la demora Watanuki-san – dijo ella tomando asiento justo a su lado – el consejo estudiantil planteó un proyecto de folklore y necesitábamos hablar con Doumeki para pedir algunos pormenores respecto a su templo ¿querrás participar con nosotros Watanuki-san?

-Por supuesto que sí – respondió Watanuki sin pensar – cualquier cosa por la bella Himawari-san, aunque – se detuvo a media frase – exactamente ¿qué es lo que la bella Himawari necesita que haga yo?

-No es necesario que hagas nada por nosotros – respondió la chica con una sonrisa – simplemente, como consejo estudiantil estamos organizando una noche de "cien historias de terror" en el templo de la familia de Doumeki. No es una actividad realmente opcional para los estudiantes de tercero ya que se realizará el último día antes de las vacaciones, pero sería agradable si te gustara participar en nuestro grupo ya que no te has integrado a otras actividades extraescolares o clubes que te permitan conocer a otros de los compañeros, Watanuki-san.

-Cien historias de terror – susurró Watanuki estremeciéndose a su propio pesar – bueno, no me gusta la idea porque esas historias suelen atraer malas vibraciones pero supongo que si estoy en el grupo de Himawari-san las cosas no pueden salir mal ¿cierto?

Doumeki quiso decirle en ese momento que no, que no tendría por qué preocuparse porque él también estaría ahí con ellos para mantener a raya a cualquier mal espíritu que se atreviera a ser atraído por las historias de terror… sin embargo el bento estaba demasiado delicioso como para dejarlo de comer por hablar de otras cosas y, dado que la campana de clases sonó casi de inmediato, las únicas palabras que se escucharon en ese momento fueron las quejas del de lentes porque (a diferencia de Himawari) Doumeki no se dignaba a agradecer la magnífica comida que había preparado para ellos.

Dicho sea de paso, en cuanto las clases terminaron Doumeki se vio "forzado" a acompañar al otro chico por las compras tal cual lo había prometido (en esa parte Doumeki no entendía como Watanuki decía que lo _forzaba_ a acompañarlo cuando él se había ofrecido como voluntario en primer lugar) y ahí, en el constante merodear por el mercado, se develó del chic de ojos azules otra nueva pieza de información: una de las razones por las que sus platillos eran tan deliciosos era por la selectividad con la que seleccionaba los ingredientes.

Por cierto, a mitad de las compras se encontraron con dos hermanas gemelas que comentaban entre ellas si debían comprar pollo o pescado para la cena y, tras escuchar parte de la conversación, Watanuki había comentado en tono sombrío que lo más probable es que esa noche terminarían comiendo pescado… sin saber él mismo porqué, Doumeki estaba de acuerdo con su acompañante.

….

-Buenas noches Watanuki-san, ¡qué gusto verte! – saludó la chica vistiendo un kimono azul cielo con decorados de flores que si bien no alcanzaba a apreciarse en toda su gloria debido a la escasa luz en el lugar, de alguna extraña manera hacían juego con la armonía de su figura, destacando la textura suave de su piel, el color de sus ojos y el volumen de su cabello obscuro.

-¡Himawari-san! Hola… oh, es también un gusto verte y… - sus ojos literalmente tomaron la forma de corazones – parecía algo imposible pero vestida con ese kimono luces aún más hermosa que de costumbre. Oh, Himawari-san, pellízcame porque esto debe de ser un sueño.

La chica sólo rió mientras Watanuki soltaba un grito de dolor, pues en ese momento Doumeki salió de detrás de la columna en la que el de ojos azules estaba recargado y le propinó un fuerte pellizco que le sacó lágrimas de los ojos… lágrimas de cocodrilo, pero lágrimas a final de cuentas ¿no?

-¡Doumeki idiota! – Chilló Watanuki - ¿Cómo te atreves? Tú gran…

-Doumeki y Watanuki se llevan realmente bien entre ellos, es algo adorable.

La boca del de lentes se abrió de forma desmesurada ante ese comentario, mientras que el arquero permaneció totalmente apacible.

-Himawari-san… no entiendo como Himawari-san puede pensar que soy amigo de este inepto – se desinfló por completo el de ojos azules con un gesto tan dramático que no pudo sino provocar las carcajadas de la chica.

Para un observador ajeno parecería que Doumeki era un abusivo, Watanuki un loco incomprendido y Kunogi una chica tonta incapaz de leer la situación que tan claramente se desarrollaba frente a ella… pero bueno, un observador ajeno ciertamente habría interpretado mal la situación, siendo incapaz de entender que esa era la manera en la que esos tres adolescentes se demostraban los unos a los otros lo mucho que disfrutaban de sus respectivas compañías y lo bien que habían llegado a comprenderse entre sí. El observador atento que verdaderamente los conociera bien, sabría que con el tiempo la relación entre ellos se fortalecería hasta llegar a ese punto en que podrían comunicarse sin que hubiera la necesidad de acomodar correctamente las palabras para que cada mensaje se entendiera de forma clara, con la capacidad de leer entre líneas entre los comentarios – o insultos – de los otros y de interpretar acertadamente la más mínima variación en sus respectivos lenguajes corporales.

Claro, hasta ese momento aún no llegaban a ese perfecto entendimiento, y de ahí que si bien Watanuki entendía que el pellizco de Doumeki no había sido malintencionado, no lograba aún entender el porqué el imbécil todavía le había tomado la palabra cuando él dijo "pellízcame" (y no podía haber sido su forma de hacer una broma, porque el imbécil no tenía sentido del humor ¿verdad?) en lugar de saludar como lo haría una persona normal.

-La energía del templo debería ser suficiente para mantener lejos a los espíritus débiles – habló Doumeki mientras Watanuki se calmaba y se dejaba conducir al interior – aunque de cualquier manera se colocarán salas en cada una de las habitaciones y mantendré mi arco cerca.

-Tonto, no es como si realmente me importa lo que haces o dejas de hacer.

-Se está haciendo tarde – comentó Himawari – deberíamos acercarnos a los profesores para firmar nuestra asistencia.

-Por cierto – se extrañó Watanuki – ¿ya explicaron cómo se va a desarrollar la actividad?

-Ya nos habían pedido que investigáramos historias y leyendas de miedo, ahora vamos a estar organizados en grupos de diez y cada grupo estará en una habitación diferente donde cada uno de nosotros contra diez historias diferentes sin que estas puedan repetirse, una vez terminadas de contar las cien historias podemos decidir entre retirarnos o quedarnos a dormir en la habitación que ocupemos.

-Tú vas a quedarte – comentó Doumeki como cuestión de hecho.

-¿Qué? ¡No es como si pudieras obligarme a eso, imbécil!

-Preparara ochazuke para el desayuno mañana.

-¿Es que no escuchas lo que digo, tonto?

Desde el punto de vista de Doumeki existían tres razones dolorosamente simples (y una razón dolorosamente confusa) por las que Watanuki debía quedarse en el templo esa noche:

Primera razón simple: Los espíritus buscaban a Watanuki como insectos a los faros y, por evidentes razones, permitir que el chico se fuera SOLO, por la NOCHE (o tal vez de madrugada) y justo después de terminado un RITUAL DE INVOCACIÓN (independientemente de lo inofensivo que este ritual pueda parecer) era algo que simple y sencillamente parecía incorrecto.

Segunda razón simple: El de lentes cocinaba muy bien y sería bueno (ya que sus padres no estaban en casa) comenzar las vacaciones escolares comiendo un desayuno preparado por él. Sí, tan simple como eso.

En cuanto a la razón confusa… bueno, esa sonaba extraña aún para él pero, bueno, Watanuki – como él y como casi todos los demás estudiantes que visitaban el templo esa noche – iba vestido en un estilo tradicional, lo que significaba en este caso un kimono color amarillo pálido con detalles en colores anaranjado, azul y blanco. El kimono en sí mismo no tenía nada de malo sino todo lo contrario, y es que vestido así Watanuki se veía realmente _atractivo_ y maduro, y sí, "atractivo" era una palabra un tanto extraña de aplicar en el contexto de la situación pero, para bien o para mal eso era lo que le hacía pensar al verlo vestir así. Y si lucía así para él que conocía sus maneras exageradas y sus hábitos escandalosos, no quería imaginar cómo podría lucir para algún extraño que se encontrara con él en el camino. Y bueno, no sabía por qué, pero no le gustaba la idea de que otras personas le viesen así.

Por cierto, no dijo nada de eso en voz alta; en su lugar, acompañó a Watanuki y a Kunogi al interior del templo donde los profesores les indicaron la habitación en que habían quedado asignados – la misma en la que el arquero estaría – y les repitieron las instrucciones que ya antes había dado la chica.

Cerca de quince minutos después cuando el grupo estaba completo, los diez estudiantes se sentaron unos frente a otros lo más lejos posible de las cuatro velas que marcaban las "salas protectoras" colocadas por el personal del templo con el fin de alejar a cualquier mal espíritu que fuese atraído por las historias de terror y menciones de energías dañinas que se referirían en ese lugar.

-Ahora debemos comenzar con las cien historias – explicó una chica llamada Misa que era la representante de clase – yo contaré la primera historia y a partir de ahí continuaremos hacia la derecha hasta que todos hayamos participado diez veces, a partir de ese momento cada quien puede disponer de su tiempo… y el personal del templo – su mirada se fijó en Doumeki – ha insistido en que debe recordarse que nadie puede salir de aquí hasta que nuestro ritual haya llegado a su fin. ¿Hay algo más que se deba añadir? – Nadie levantó la mano – perfecto, entonces podemos comenzar.

"Esta historia comienza cuando una chica sale tarde de clases y llega sola a la parada del autobús. En un principio el autobús demoró y ella comenzaba a desesperarse y a sentirse observada, sin embargo, aparentemente de la nada finalmente llegó un autobús que de hecho se veía algo viejo pero no hacía ningún ruido. La chica subió tan concentrada en sus propios asuntos que no hizo por fijarse en los detalles de los pasajeros o del propio conductor, sin embargo, después de sentarse finalmente se dio cuenta de que las personas a su alrededor vestían con ropa extraña, como si fueran de otros lugares o inclusive con ropa fuera de moda; en ese punto comenzó a preguntarse si tal vez se había equivocado de ruta pero, al intentar hablar con otros pasajeros estos no le devolvían el saludo. Después de eso ella pensó en bajar y caminar hasta su casa (así de asustada estaba) pero, el chofer la ignoraba también y de pronto, la velocidad del vehículo aumentó tanto que ella ya no podía ponerse en pie… después finalmente llegó el momento en el que el panorama fuera del autobús cambió para ser reemplazado por una obscuridad completa en la que el vehículo se sumergió para no volver a ser visto por nadie y tampoco nadie volvió a ver a esa chica."

-¡Ah! – Gritó otra de las alumnas – Matsumoto-san es realmente buena en esto.

-Gracias. Ahora es el turno de Mazaki-kun.

-Comienzo entonces – respondió el chico – entones… MI historia comienza en una tarde de invierno, cuando una mujer caminaba bajo una nevada tranquila con su prometido. Ellos conversaban animadamente mientras ella soñaba despierta con su boda, sin embargo, un sonido extraño salido de un callejón los hizo desviarse de su camino para adentrarse en él.

"En un principio ambos novios pensaron que el sonido lo hacía un perro herido o algo similar, sin embargo, conforme se acercaron una especie de neblina obscura los envolvió y la nevada aumentó su intensidad. Asustada la mujer le pidió a su prometido que volvieran por donde venían pero por más que se dieron la vuelta y caminaron hacia la salid del callejón esta parecía alejarse más y más a cada paso. La obscuridad entonces se volvió más y más profunda y, para cuando la mujer logró salir del callejón ya estaba completamente sola. Lo más escalofriante sin embargo es, que para cuando la mujer volvió a casa su prometido estaba ya ahí… casado con otra después de que ella había desaparecido diez años atrás."

-Guau, eso fue un final inesperado.

-Yo escuché esa historia ya otra ocasión – comentó simplemente Doumeki.

-Bueno – dijo la presidenta de clase – supongo que de hecho es el turno de Kunogi-san para contar su historia.

La chica habló narrando la historia de un tipo que asesinó a su esposa para después descubrir que el fantasma continuaba en la casa, después de eso Doumeki narró una de las anécdotas que le habían sido compartidas por su abuelo y, siguió entonces el turno de Kimihiro quien, contra lo que se esperaba de él, enderezó su postura y tomó un aire de solemnidad y misterio que a todos los hizo entrar en una especie de trance en el que tomarían por verídica cualquier palabra salida de su boca.

-Hubo en cierta ocasión dos familias adineradas que competían "sanamente" entre ellas, presumiendo todo lo que poseían: sus éxitos económicos, sus automóviles, sus propiedades y más adelante inclusive sus hijas, las cuales nacieron con apenas poco más de un mes de diferencia entre una y otra.

"A lo largo de sus vidas, las chicas crecieron siguiendo los ejemplos de sus padres: compitiendo la una con la otra en vestimenta, lujos e inclusive en pretendientes. Con el paso del tiempo sin embargo llegó a sus vidas un muchacho bien parecido de una familia de nuevos ricos. La chica mayor se obsesionó con él nada más verlo y la chica menor pensó que captar su atención sería la mejor forma de demostrar a su amiga de una vez y para todas quien de ellas era la mejor."

"El joven, al descubrirse blanco de la vanidad de ambas mujeres decidió aprovechar la situación disfrutando de los cuerpos y las carteras de ambas y después dejándolas en bien de buscar otros amoríos que complacieran a sus propios intereses, de manera que ambas chicas terminaron no sólo insatisfechas, sino que también humilladas y resentidas por las acciones del nuevo rico. Sin embargo, fue ese evento el que las hizo definirse en quienes eran en realidad."

"La chica mayor optó por dar vuelta a la página, reconocer sus errores y aprender su lección."

"La chica menor por su parte se obsesionó con la venganza y buscó la forma de obligar a ese muchacho que escapó de sus redes a volver junto a ella; primero hizo el intento por medios legales y, cuando estos fracasaron, convenció a su amiga para que contactaran entre las dos el auxilio de una bruja. – Pausa dramática – La bruja con las chicas trataros les advirtió que su deseo se volvería contra ella tarde o temprano y que al buscar dañar a otros, uno termina por dañarse a sí mismo… mientras que la mayor entendió la advertencia, la menor no escuchó y, concediendo su petición, la bruja le regaló una poción de amor para darla a su objetivo, bajo la advertencia de que ningún mal sentimiento debía albergar el corazón de ella en el momento de servirla."

"El desenlace de la historia supongo que ya todos lo han adivinado: la chica mayor continuó su vida aprendiendo de sí, conociendo gente nueva e inclusive llegó a encontrar a un buen hombre que formó con ella una familia. La chica menor en cambio se encontró incapaz de seguir la advertencia de la bruja y sirvió la pócima con el corazón lleno de resentimiento, de tal suerte que desde entonces y a la fecha vive con un esposo que es cariñoso y sumiso frente a otros, pero que, cuando están ellos dos solos, le devuelve a la pobre mujer cada onza del rencor que existe en su corazón debido a la poción tomada."

-Esa fue una historia interesante – susurró la presidenta de clase después de un rato de silencio – sin embargo, salvo por el momento en que aparece la bruja a mí no me pareció de realmente mucho terror.

-No, a mí tampoco.

-Ni a mí – acordaron otros.

-Para alguien que vive su vida con rencores y prejuicios el verse atrapado en su propia red de engaños y errores es algo verdaderamente aterrador – respondió Watanuki firmemente y con tal aire de sabiduría que era como si sus palabras no pudiesen ser contradichas –, los que ven esas redes créanme que van a describirlas como un auténtico espectáculo de horror; sin embargo, el hecho de que haya empezado con este tipo de historia no quiere decir que no hablaré más tarde de espectros, sombras y otros tipos de demonios que harán temblar a todos aquí, no en vano tengo la oportunidad de contar diez historias ¿no creen? Y por cierto, ya que me he excedido tanto tiempo creo que debo ceder el uso de la palabra a Emoto-san para que nuestro ritual continúe.

Doumeki y Kunogi intercambiaron entre ellos una mirada confundida ¿en qué momento el escandaloso melodramático había madurado de ese modo? Como sea: Con ligeros ruidos de aprobación el ritual de "cien historias de terror" se reanudó y, si bien en la primera ronda el relato del "chico nuevo" fue el menos aplaudido de todos, en las rondas posteriores Kimihiro narró tales relatos que justo es decir que sólo Doumeki fue capaz de mantener su estoicismo para evitar los gritos y jadeos que la habilidad de narración y el realismo de las historias provocaron en los demás estudiantes.

Por supuesto, después de que Kimihiro terminó de contar sus diez relatos, Himawari y Doumeki intercambiaron entre ellos otra mirada en la que preguntaban el uno al otro si esas historias tan horribles correspondían a vivencias reales y, si es que era así, cómo y por qué es que el pobre chico había soportado el pasar por pruebas tan duras.

….

Cuando los relatos terminaron, ya rayando en la madrugada, los estudiantes comenzaron a intercambiar entre ellos despedidas de cortesía y comentarios llenos de satisfacción. Aparentemente todo estaba bien… y Doumeki se enfocaba en ese "aparentemente", ya que Watanuki parecía especialmente callado y pensativo.

-Oye – habló el arquero acercándose discretamente al chico de lentes.

-Mi nombre no es "oye"… y mira estúpido que deberían evitar acercarte a las personas de modo tan furtivo ¡asustas imbécil! – y aunque escupió las palabras "con veneno", su voz no subió una sola octava.

-¿Ocurre algo malo? – preguntó el arquero ignorando las protestas del otro.

-Hay muchas cosas ahí afuera – respondió el otro en un susurro mientras miraba hacia el exterior por la apertura de la puerta corrediza.

-¿Cosas peligrosas?

-No lo parecen… pero tampoco parecen inofensivos.

-Voy por mi arco – aceptó el otro la respuesta ambigua.

Watanuki no dijo otra cosa. Ya que Doumeki no poseía visión de lo sobrenatural no tenía caso tratar de describir la escena frente a él, sin embargo, el de ojos azules notaba con claridad como espíritus deformes, nubes de miasma y "personas" traslucidas se agrupaban fuera de los límites del templo, fijando hacia el interior miradas contemplativas y manteniéndose en una inmovilidad que era más inquietante que verdaderamente aterradora.

-Lo que está ahí son los espíritus que han sido atraídos por la energía de las historias de terror – explicó en voz baja sólo a Doumeki (quien había regresado a su lado en cuestión de segundos) y Himawari (quien se había acercado a ellos al notar la seriedad en sus rostros) – en otro tipo de circunstancias no deberían ser peligrosos, sin embargo – su mirada escrutó a todos los demás estudiantes de la habitación, e inclusive a los que comenzaban a salir de las habitaciones contiguas – en este mismo momento la psique de estas personas se encuentra susceptible a lo sobrenatural, además de que hay algunos de ellos que desean vivir en carne propia alguna anécdota terrorífica como las que han escuchado el día de hoy… lo peligroso es que un deseo, aún si es sólo subconsciente, tiene el poder de hacerse realidad si se enfoca en él suficiente energía.

-Me encargaré de esto con una flecha sagrada – respondió Doumeki con voz grave llevando sus dedos ya a la flecha que pretendía utilizar con su arco.

-No – negó Watanuki en el tono más autoritario que él o Himawari le habían conocido alguna vez – si apuntas con una flecha espiritual ahora sólo vas a ahuyentarlos hacia otras partes de la ciudad donde buscarán presas para sustituir a las que pierden aquí.

-Pero entonces ¿no hay algo que podamos hacer? – se angustió la chica.

-Sí… hay algo que puede hacerse, Doumeki, prueba a disparar con el arco sin usar flechas.

-¿Sin flechas? – se extrañó Himawari.

-Sí.

Dentro de sí Shizuka sabía que tenía todas las razones del mundo para cuestionar una orden como aquella, pero la expresión de Watanuki no lo dejó hacerlo y, sin pensar dos veces, tensó el arco y disparó sin flechas… sólo que un grito atroz se escuchó provenir del exterior justo del sitio en que su flecha supuesta debió haber impactado y, sorprendentemente, hubo un cambio perceptible en la atmósfera a su alrededor, como si algo se aligerara.

En la misma sintonía de lo inexplicable, un cansancio similar al que experimentaba siempre tras los entrenamientos espirituales llegó a su cuerpo y la mayoría de los estudiantes a su alrededor ni siquiera pareció escuchar el ruido.

-¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar? – cuestionó.

-Disparaste energía pura – le respondió Watanuki – y entre tu aura purificadora y las auras dañinas que conviven en el exterior las energías positivas y negativas se anularon la una a la otra tal y como los números positivos y negativos se balancean en una ecuación.

-¿Entonces – dudó Himawari – lo que estaba ahí afuera ya se ha ido?

-De cierto modo podría decirse eso… aunque, no se ha ido de forma permanente.

-¿Cómo dices?

-No creo que pueda explicarlo ahora… mejor vámonos a dormir.

Ese comportamiento era sospechoso, sospechoso por demás… aún así, Shizuka Doumeki no hizo el menor intento de cuestionar lo que Watanuki había querido decir con sus extrañas palabras.


	7. Chocolates de San Valentín

-Y entonces – sentenció Yuuko – Doumeki demostró tener un poder verdaderamente excepcional como para haber purificado a todos esos espíritus con una sola flecha.

-Lo hizo – concedió el adolescente – y nos ayudó de paso, a obtener este objeto precioso que puede servir más tarde como un deseo concedido.

La llamada "Bruja de las dimensiones" examinó con mirada atenta la esfera de energía que el chico sostenía entre sus manos.

-Por curiosidad ¿qué fue lo que Doumeki te pidió como desayuno después de haber logrado una proeza como aquella?

-Tch… el muy descarado se atrevió a pedir temputa y karaage como si fuese cualquier cosa ¡imbécil!

-No estoy realmente segura de que puedo culparlo, después de todo utilizar energía espiritual abre el apetito y tú eres un cocinero auténticamente bueno, Watanuki.

Dicho comentario fue dicho con un tono sincero y carente de burla que descolocó por completo al exaltado adolescente.

-Yo… muchas gracias, Yuuko-san.

-Sin embargo, tanto como te quejas de las exigencias de Doumeki, en realidad tienes una razón poderosa para cocinar lo que te pide y permanecer cerca de él ¿no es así?

Ante esa mirada astuta que siempre parecía poder ver a través de todo y de todos, Watanuki simplemente se encogió de hombros y miró a la mujer frente a él con una sabiduría que parecía fuera de contexto para una persona que solía montar ridículos espectáculos y berrinches cada vez que estaba cerca de otras personas.

-Tú conoces cuál es "esa razón" – respondió simplemente.

-Sí, conozco "esa razón", aunque no niego que me sorprende que te muestres tan tranquilo ante las circunstancias.

-¿Tranquilo? ¿Se supone que debo estar tranquilo? ¿Con Doumeki? ¡No! Ese tipo es un pesado, y grosero, y malagradecido, y…

-Y entre tantas cosas negativas también tiene muchas cualidades positivas; una de las cuales es que se preocupa honestamente por ti.

Las manos que jugueteaban con la esfera se detuvieron.

-Sí – concedió él – lo hace.

-Ahora, lo lógico habría sido no ver a los compañeros de clase durante vacaciones, pero Doumeki y Himawari te llamaron por teléfono más de una vez: primero para invitarte al festival que se celebró en el templo, y después para invitarte a alguno que otro café ocasional.

-Himawari-chan es una chica realmente linda – flotó Watanuki – y Doumeki puede resultar una molestia y cosas peores pero por lo menos su presencia es tan molesta que hasta los malos espíritus que suelen acosarme le huyen, además, no se ha detenido a cuestionarme respecto a porqué es que siempre termino involucrado con espíritus peligrosos o por seres extraños que quieren devorarme.

Yuuko soltó una risilla al tiempo que llevaba la pipa a sus labios; después de un par de bocanadas su expresión se tornó seria.

-Watanuki, como miembro de tan respetable familia de exorcistas Doumeki podrá convertirse en un respetado cazador de brujas una vez que su entrenamiento finalice ¿consideras bien tus palabras y acciones cada vez que estás cerca de él o de esa chica, de modo que no sospeche todo lo que has entrenado tus dones?

-Aunque he sido discreto sé que Doumeki no es del todo ciego respecto a mis habilidades; aún así, el hecho de que no parezca que haya informado nada al consejo ni sobre mí ni sobre Himawari me parece algo alentador.

-¿Qué tendría Doumeki que informar con respecto a esa niña?

-Oh, es verdad, he omitido hablarte de su peculiaridad en ocasiones anteriores y ya que no la has visto en persona no has podido notarlo.

-¿Esa omisión no ha sido mera casualidad, verdad?

-No… la verdad es que tengo que comprobar un par de cosas antes de estar seguro.

-Has aprendido más de mí de lo que esperaba – concedió la bruja con una sonrisa.

-Ni que lo digas, Yuuko-san.

-Bien, cambiando de tema: mañana es 14 de febrero y espero que prepares algunos brownies de chocolate por lo menos de la misma calidad que los que hiciste el primer San Valentín que pasamos juntos.

-Eso no es justo, tú deberías ser la que preparara chocolates para mí… pero prometo hacer los mejores brownies que haya hecho hasta ahora, Yuuko-san.

-Aunque no será sólo por mí que te esfuerces tanto ¿verdad?

-Sabes la respuesta a eso.

Ella rió con ganas exhalando el aire de la pipa en una nube espesa y deforme, después miró con severidad al hombre que tenía enfrente.

-Watanuki ¿piensas hablar con Doumeki de su situación en algún momento?

-Yo… no. Puede que yo esté siendo un cobarde, pero creo sinceramente que este no es el momento de que información tan delicada salga a la luz.

Los ojos de la bruja se estrecharon.

-Sabes que eres libre de tomar tus propias decisiones, sin embargo, al final del día no serás tú quien pueda definir al cien por ciento el resultado de tu destino ni el destino de los que están a tu alrededor.

-Yuuko, sé que no vas a responderme si piensas que no debo saberlo pero ¿tú lo sabías? ¿Me dijiste que me mudara a esta ciudad y que debía inscribirme al instituto porque sabías que al hacerlo conocería a Doumeki y a Himawari-chan?

-Aunque el destino siempre marcó que debías venir a este lugar ni siquiera yo podía saber todo lo que pasaría una vez que pusieras un pie aquí y comenzaras a tomas decisiones; aún así, hay ciertas cosas que son simplemente inevitables.

-Ya… no estoy sorprendido de tu respuesta.

-No tendrías porqué sorprenderte. Ahora, dijiste que Nekomusume había traído una información importante respecto al consejo de cazadores y no creo que te hayas referido sólo a que Doumeki no te ha mencionado ¿qué fue exactamente lo que esa linda gatita escuchó?

-Al parecer tus suposiciones de la última vez que hablamos fueron acertadas: el consejo de cazadores ha ido localizando poco a poco a los clientes cuyos pedidos han sido socialmente llamativos y, pese a que nuestros encantamientos de memoria han rendido buen fruto, aún ha quedado suficiente información al aire para que el consejo sospeche seriamente que hay una persona específicamente poderosa que está concediendo deseos.

-¿Ya ha salido el nombre de "la Bruja de las dimensiones" entre la lista de sospechosos?

-Sí y como primera opción, aunque han sido reacios a confirmar rotundamente que realmente se trate de ti.

La mujer cerró los ojos con complacencia.

-En esta dimensión he sido una figura buscada por ya algún tiempo – corroboró con una sonrisa – y, aunque realmente yo siempre evadí el peligro con facilidad, temo que tu conjunto único de circunstancias harán que debas caminar sobre la delgada cuerda que marca el límite entre la visibilidad que te expone al peligro y la invisibilidad que te oculta de los clientes.

-Entiendo eso.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre ambos, en el que Yuuko continuó fumando tranquilamente mientras que Watanuki a su lado la miraba con atención.

-Tanto como disfruto tu compañía – habló ella de repente – debes despertar ahora o llegarás tarde a la escuela.

-Bien. En ese caso ¿volveremos a hablar pronto, Yuuko-san?

-Volveremos a hablar cuando sea necesario – sentenció ella – pero ahora debo irme, y tú también.

-Nos vemos pronto, Yuuko-san.

-Volverás a este sueño antes de lo que piensas, Watanuki. Ahora: ten un buen día en la escuela.

-También tú ten un buen día en ese lugar en el que estás, Yuuko-san.

Sin añadir algo más, el joven cerró los ojos y al abrirlos de nueva cuenta se encontró a sí mismo en una enorme cama con dosel, sobre sábanas de colores llamativos, cojines forrados en seda y rodeado enteramente de esas cortinas que con una simple vista se notaba que eran piezas extremadamente costosas.

-¡Meko! ¡Watanuki despertó! – cantó alegre Mokona mientras comenzaba a saltar alegremente de un lado a otro de la cama como si esta fuese un trampolín.

-Yuuko-san te envía saludos, Mokona – comentó el chico sonriendo alegremente mientras se colocaba los lentes y atrapaba a la criatura color negro estando esta en el aire.

-¡Sí! – festejó el pequeño ser mágico con un grito complacido - ¡Yuuko!

Contemplando el entusiasmo de la bola de pelos Watanuki no pudo sino romper en carcajadas y, sintiendo tal vez curiosidad por el entusiasmo de su dueño, un pequeño zorro de tubo se deslizó desde el lugar que ocupaba entre los cojines para rodear en cuerpo del chico.

-Oh Mugestu – protestó él – ¡basta! Me haces cosquillas… - no pudo decir nada más ya que la risa lo interrumpió.

-Puu – festejó Mokona – Mugetsu y Watanuki cada día se llevan mejor.

…

Desde que era un niño pequeño Shizuka Doumeki dio muestras de tener un gran potencial como futuro exorcista: presintiendo cosas con una intuición poco común, demostrando aptitud física pese a que su cuerpo no era fuerte y con una perseverancia y fortaleza de carácter que poca gente del doble de su edad lograría mantener.

Al mismo tiempo, desde que era un niño pequeño Shizuka Doumeki dio muestras de que sus melindres pondrían en aprietos serios a sus padres. Nadie entendía cómo o porqué, pero el pequeño Shizuka parecía poder distinguir entre las comidas preparadas por sus familiares y las que cocinaban otras personas y únicamente aceptaba el comer las primeras. Sus padres y sus guardianes solían regañarlo y comentar entre ellos que Shizuka era un niño caprichoso… pero Haruka Doumeki (su querido abuelo) contradecía siempre dicha afirmación diciendo que Shizuka-chan simplemente era demasiado sensible. Por años nadie entendió esa afirmación, pero, poco antes de cumplir los ocho años, Shizuka se acercó a su abuelo para conversar seriamente con él.

-Abuelo – había dicho con su voz seria pese a ser tan infantil – ¿tú lo sabes, verdad? ¿Sabes por qué es que a veces no puedo comer algunas cosas? ¿Por qué pienso que los platillos saben a algo mal aunque su sabor sea delicioso?

-Eres un chico con un potencial oculto enorme, Shizuka – había respondido él con esa sonrisa que estaba casi perpetuamente gravada en su rostro – pero ya que tu poder es algo con lo que naciste y no algo que hayas aprendido no puedes controlar del todo cómo y cuándo se manifiesta. Sólo puedo suponer que te sucede lo mismo que a la apersona de la que hablo, pero pienso que tú alma es capaz de percibir residuos de la energía de las personas que preparan una comida y por eso, cuando esta comida entra a tu cuerpo, este lo rechaza o acepta de acuerdo a la impresión que le da dicha energía. Ya que no es algo físico tu percepción de los sabores no se ve afectada pero, tu percepción general del platillo es algo que los demás no pueden entender.

Como era de esperarse, Shizuka había mirado a su abuelo con una expresión en blanco.

-Sí, supongo que eres demasiado joven para entender cuando un viejo te habla con frases tan elaboradas. Mejor olvida lo que he dicho y sólo recuerda que no importa lo que digan los demás, tú debes confiar en lo que tu instinto te diga, mi querido Shizuka.

Y, aunque pasaron años y más años antes de que ese niño creciera lo suficiente como para entender el pleno significado de lo que su abuelo quiso decirle, las palabras que se vertieron ese día quedaron grabadas en su memoria como una enseñanza de la que nunca dudó.

Así, todos los 14 de febrero Shizuka recibía chocolates a montón: algunos eran preparados en casa, otros eran comprados en la tienda y otros eran piezas artesanales. No importaba su origen, porque por más que lo intentara jamás lograba terminar ninguno de ellos; todos tenían siempre un toque de amargura, de envidia, vanidad o un aire a segundas intenciones que le resultaba francamente insoportable en bocados largos.

La primera vez que pudo terminar un chocolate de San Valentín fue a sus catorce años, cuando el chocolate propiamente dicho fue un regalo de Himawari Kunogi y, aunque las malas lenguas tenían mucho que decir de la chica, en ese simple chocolate Shizuka descubrió (y decidió) que el corazón de Himawari era algo que valía la pena proteger… sin importar que esa protección significara el omitir hablar de ella inclusive con su propia familia y pasar una gran cantidad de tiempo a su lado con tal de que su aura afectara lo menos posible a los que estaban a su alrededor.

Todo eso Shizuka Doumeki lo hacía sin pesar, porque Himawari Kunogi era su única amiga.

Doumeki estaba acostumbrado a estar casi solo pese a todos los que estaban a su alrededor, con Kunogi como única amiga y su familia como única protección verdadera.

Para Shizuka, este 14 de febrero había comenzado como cualquier otro: despidiéndose de sus padres – que apenas y reconocieron su presencia – al salir del templo, llegando a una escuela donde recibía montones y montones de chocolates que no significaban nada para él, cogiendo elogios de chicos que en realidad sólo lo miraban con envidia y, bueno, realmente no había otra cosa que decir… no hasta que Kunogi le entregó una caja de chocolates a él y a Watanuki y, aunque sabía perfectamente que eran golosinas compradas, sabía también que la energía que Kunogi había impregnado en ellos sería suficiente para hacerlos comestibles.

-Oh, Himawari-chan me ha dado chocolates de San Valentín – festejó Watanuki con una enjundia que realmente parecía excesiva – sí, los ha preparado especialmente para mí.

-En realidad los compré en mi tienda favorita – aclaró ella con su siempre radiante sonrisa.

-Aw – el chico se desinfló un poco – bueno, no importa porque aún así Himawari-chan se tomó el tiempo de acordarse de mí.

-Sí, espero que tú y Doumeki-kun los disfruten, Watanuki-kun.

-Mmm… sí, pero ¡no es justo! ¿Por qué la bella Himawari-chan tenía que darle chocolates también a ese imbécil?

-Casi todas las chicas del colegio le dan chocolates a Doumeki-kun – explicó ella como cuestión de hecho.

-No es justo. ¿Qué ven en él?

-Oi, a ti también te dieron chocolates otras chicas además de Kunogi ¿no?

-¿A mí? – se extrañó el chico.

-Sí, por eso tienes esos paquetes de ahí ¿no?

Con uno de sus dedos Himawari señaló a los dos paquetes cuidadosamente envueltos que Watanuki mantenía sobre la esquina de su pupitre.

-Ah, sobre estos bueno – las mejillas de Watanuki se tiñeron adorablemente de rojo – sé que por tradición son las chicas las que regalan chocolate pero pensé que 14 de febrero era la excusa perfecta para regalar brownies de chocolate a la bella Himawari-chan.

Aunque ella trató de mantener inmutable su sonrisa, Doumeki (quien la conocía verdaderamente bien) fue capaz de detectar la sorpresa que por un momento cruzó sus facciones.

-Oh, es un detalle realmente espléndido de Watanuki-kun, muchas gracias.

-Lo que sea por la bella Himawari-chan – respondió él tendiéndole a ella el primer paquete.

Pero Shizuka no se con sólo mirar y, curioso por el sabor que tendrían dichos brownies, tomó sin permiso el segundo paquete del escritorio de Watanuki y, desenvolviéndolo, sacó de él los seis pastelillos cuidadosamente moldeados y acomodados para meter uno de ellos en su boca… resultó ser el mejor chocolate que había probado en su vida.

Y bueno, después de eso comer al hilo los otros cinco brownies de la caja era simple y sencillamente el siguiente paso lógico ¿no?

-Ahhh – se quejó el de lentes – eres un auténtico troglodita. Mira que comer todo así…

-Prepara otro de estos como el postre de la próxima semana – fue toda su respuesta.

-Eres realmente imposible.

Pero Watanuki no se quejó más después de eso y es más, ni siquiera hizo el intento por negar que esos chocolates fueran para Doumeki en primer lugar. Viniendo de él eso quiso decir realmente demasiado.

Y por cierto, el resto del día transcurrió con otro montón de admiradoras dando chocolates a Doumeki y este sin el más mínimo interés de probarlos, después de eso fue finalmente la hora de la salida de la escuela y ya que Doumeki no tenía práctica de tiro con arco ese día se decidió a acompañar a Watanuki hasta el punto de siempre; no obstante no habían caminado tres pasos fuera de la escuela cuando una voz suave los interrumpió.

-Kimihiro-kun.

Doumeki tuvo tiempo de registrar dos cosas en su mente:

La primera: quien hablaba era una hermosa chica vestida en un lindo conjunto de blusa y falda color azul claro con listones rosas, unos pocos años más joven que ellos, de largo cabello castaño muy claro decorado con algunos broches de mariposa a juego con su vestido, ojos verdes como la mañana de primavera, piel tersa y tal aire de madurez en su semblante y sus expresiones que parecía más que un poco extraño para que se mostrara en alguien como ella. Llevaba en la mano izquierda una caja rectangular envuelta en un pañuelo y en la derecha una pequeña bolsa de correas cuyo contenido no era visible.

La segunda: ante la simple vista de esa chica Watanuki estaba sonriendo, con una sonrisa que era toda confianza, sinceridad y alegría y que en nada se parecía ni a las muecas con las que solía dirigirse a él, ni a las sonrisas bobas que dejaba ver cuando estaba con Himawari. Por mucho que Shizuka se deleitó ante la vista de tal sonrisa, lo cierto es también que hubo una punzad de algo que nunca antes había experimentado taladrando en su corazón por el simple hecho de saber que era otra persona la que provocaba tal reacción en el de ojos azules.

-¡Kohane-san! – exclamó Watanuki lleno de júbilo y cruzando en cuestión de segundos los pasos que lo separaban de la niña – pero ¡qué sorpresa tan agradable!, oh pero – por un momento una sombra de preocupación cruzó su rostro – ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo en esta ciudad? Acaso…

-Oba-san me pidió que trajera algunos objetos para Yuuko-san y para Kimihiro-kun – respondió la chica con seriedad, aunque había una sonrisa que jugaba en sus labios – así que después de cumplir en la tienda aproveché – tendió al chico el paquete envuelto con el pañuelo – para entregar a Kimihiro-kun los chocolates que le preparé con motivo del día de San Valentín.

-Kohane-san…

En ese momento Doumeki sinceramente no supo qué hacer. Esos dos se trataban con tanta familiaridad y confianza que lo hacían sentir como si fuera un fisgón espiando algo sumamente íntimo y personal pero, extrañamente y por lo mismo, no quería dejarlos solos para que interactuaran estrechando lazos sin él.

Sin que él entendiera porqué, la niña fue la primera de los dos en desviar su atención hacia Doumeki.

-Perdón – habló cortésmente – creo que interrumpí algo que Kimihiro-kun y usted estaba haciendo ¿verdad?

Ahora al hablarse a Doumeki la sonrisa y la confianza habían desaparecido: quedaba una niña linda y cortés pero hasta ahí, y la profundidad de sus ojos era tal que si a Doumeki le hubiesen dicho que ella era en realidad una mujer madura con problemas de altura y rostro excesivamente joven lo habría creído sin dudar.

-Kohane-san nunca podría interrumpir nada – respondió Watanuki saltando entre ella y el arquero – como el templo en el que Doumeki vive queda cerca de la tienda a veces caminamos juntos después de la escuela, pero no teníamos absolutamente ningún plan para hoy.

-Aún así lo siento por molestar. Yo… ha sido un auténtico placer ver a Kimihiro-kun y comprobar que está bien y que ya tiene a buenos amigos a su lado, pero temo que ya debo irme.

-¿Tan pronto? – eso pareció desanimar al de lentes – pero, acabas de llegar y no nos hemos visto en un tiempo. ¿No quieres esperar un poco en la tienda? De haber sabido que te vería aquí habría traído conmigo más de los brownies de chocolate que hice esta mañana, pero si me acompañas a la tienda puedo darte algunos; no es por presumir pero me quedaron realmente fantásticos.

-Oba-san me está esperando – fue la única respuesta de la niña – pero, si Kimihiro-kun está de acuerdo, Yuuko-san me invitó pasar algunos días con Maru y Moro dentro de un par de semanas.

-Eso sería fantástico – concedió Watanuki.

-En ese caso ya debo irme. Y por cierto – una vez más dirigió toda su atención hacia Doumeki – lamento mucho mi descortesía: mi nombre es Tsuyuri Kohane y soy una amiga que Kimihiro-kun conoció en su vieja ciudad. La verdad es que me da mucho gusto que alguien le haga compañía.

¿Qué es lo que el arquero debía pensar respecto a eso? Si esa chica se nombraba a sí misma como "una amiga" de la vieja ciudad de Watanuki y demás tenían la suficiente confianza como para tratarse en términos de primer nombre entonces muy probablemente sabía sobre las habilidades del chico y también sobre el verdadero significado de que Doumeki lo acompañara regularmente en las calles, sin embargo, también parecía poco probable que alguien con un secreto como ese se arriesgara a dejar a mucha gente saber algo que podría fácilmente condenarlo ante el consejo de cazadores. Además, esa chica tenía algo extraño en ella y no, no sentía ninguna amenaza provenirle pero…

-Doumeki Shizuka.

Sí, después de tanto pensar su única acción fue extender la mano y presentarse secamente, sino ¿qué más habría podido hacer?

-Un placer, Doumeki-senpai. Bueno, nos veremos pronto, hasta luego.

Y así esa chica Tsuyuri simplemente dio media vuelta y se marchó del lugar dejando que Doumeki caminara con Kimihiro tranquilamente hasta el punto en que solían separarse. Aún así quedaron varias cosas dando vueltas en la mente del arquero ese día.

Para empezar, ahora que ponía atención se daba cuenta de que Watanuki nunca había hecho el más mínimo por invitar a la tienda a él, a Kunogi o a cualquier otro estudiante y, si bien entendía que tal vez no tenía tanta confianza como para llevarlos a las habitaciones privadas, sí era lógico que los considerara en el tenor de posibles clientes ¿no?

Además, también estaba el asunto de los chocolates.

En la escuela Watanuki le había reclamado enérgicamente por comer esos brownies, pero el chico también los había dejado muy accesibles en un paquete sobre su escritorio y separados de los que dio a Kunogi y, entre todos sus reclamos, jamás le echó en cara haberle dejado sin el regalo de alguien. Es más, al encontrar a Tsuyuri sus palabras textuales habían sido "de haber sabido que te vería aquí habría traído conmigo más de los brownies de chocolate que hice esta mañana"; eso sólo podía significar que el paquete extra de brownies tampoco estaba planeado que fueran para ella, y si era así entonces ¿eso quería decir que Watanuki había llevado esos deliciosos chocolates específicamente para él? Tan loco como sonaba, no había otra explicación que pudiera contradecir eso, y por tanto, esos brownies de chocolate era la prueba de…

Bien ¿de qué eran prueba?


	8. CARTA AZUL

_Hay muchas cosas extrañas en este mundo, todos los días ocurren hechos que no pueden ser explicados, fenómenos extraordinarios que pasan desapercibidos porque la gente cierra sus ojos a lo que no entiende, pero la verdad es que, de todas las cosas inexplicables de este mundo, la humanidad es la más extraña de todas._

… _._

El día estaba soleado y los pájaros cantaban alegremente revoloteando entre los árboles del jardín, Maru y Moro se divertían saltando de un lado a otro y mojándose con el agua del estanque, Mokona se había quedado profundamente dormido en uno de los cojines colocados bajo la sombra proyectada por la casa y Mugetsu por su parte estaba sumamente entretenido en rodear una y otra vez con su largo cuerpo la cintura, el cuello y el torso de Watanuki, quien, concentrado como se encontraba en terminar de tender las sábanas, no se había dado el tiempo ni para quejarse de las travesuras de su dorado amigo.

Prácticamente de la nada, los ojos de Mokona se abrieron y una proyección en la que se apreciaba a Fye, Kurogane y Syaoran se mostró por sobre su cabeza antes de que volvieran a cerrarse.

-Hola, Kimihiro – saludó Syaoran.

-Syaoran – el aludido respondió alegremente – chicos, ¿cómo están? No esperaba verlos tan pronto.

-Mokona nos entregó tus chocolates y consideramos apropiado el agradecerlos personalmente – respondió Fye con su clásica sonrisa – aunque bueno, la última vez que recibimos chocolates de parte de la tienda la señora bruja se aseguró de recordarnos que debíamos corresponder al regalo un mes después.

-Sí – comenzó a reír el chico – recuerdo `perfectamente esa ocasión. Yuuko-san siempre fue un tanto… - dejo la frase a medias sin entender el mismo si era más fuerte el dolor o la alegría al pensar en ella.

-Lo era – entendió Syaoran su estado de ánimo – bueno, en realidad también llamábamos para enviarte algo.

-¿Eh?

-Sí. Al llegar a este país resultó que tienen una gran cantidad de templos y festivales con los que buscan atraer y generar la buena fortuna. Nosotros, bueno, ganamos cinco objetos de la buena suerte en uno de los festivales y ya que somos cuatro aquí nos pareció apropiado que debías ser tú quien debía tener el otro objeto. Son sólo baratijas pero…

-Muchas gracias Syaoran. Sabes que sólo debes darle el objeto a Mokona para enviarlo.

-Sí pero – interrumpió Fye – elegir lo que queríamos y dejarte lo que sobra parecía algo grosero, así que mejor ve lo que hay en nuestro premio y elige lo que quieres.

-Oh, muy bien.

El enfoque de la proyección cambió y Watanuki vio frente a sí cinco objetos diferentes: un colgante en forma de silueta de gato, una peineta, una taza de barro, un pincel y un pañuelo café claro.

-¿Pueden hablarme un poco sobre esa taza, por favor?

-Aquí es algo así como una creencia que este tipo de tazas si son cocidas durante las noches de luna nueva adquieren la capacidad de purificar de malas vibras y hechizos dañinos de los líquidos que se sirven en ellas, además de que pueden aumentar los efectos positivos de los remedios tradicionales.

-Eso suena sumamente interesante. Supongo que puedo pedir esa taza entonces ¿verdad?

-Es tuya – concedió Syaoran con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias.

Así, segundos después Mokona transportó directamente sobre el jardín de la tienda una bella taza de barro cocido, decorada detalladamente con líneas curvas que al cruzarse unas con otras formaban flores, y ligera como una pluma.

-Un objeto realmente valioso – susurró Watanuki mientras Mugetsu se enredaba en su brazo para llegar a la taza y así tocarla con su nariz.

-Kimihiro – Syaoran miró al otro con ligero titubeo y luego una mirada determinada apareció en su rostro – no estás obligado a responderme pero ¿ha pasado algo en tu vida recientemente?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Hace un par de semanas que salimos del país de Clow Sakura mencionó que había tenido sueños sobre ti, sin embargo, ha tenido problemas para recordar en qué consisten.

-Ya veo. Bueno, he de confesar que últimamente ha habido un par de cosas interesantes sucediendo en mi vida.

-¿Quieres hablar de eso? – se animó Syaoran.

-Sinceramente me encantaría, pero – Maru y Moro dejaron de jugar y corrieron hacia la puerta – temo que hay un cliente que espera por mí.

-Ya veo. En ese caso supongo que podemos platicar en otro momento ¿no?

-Sí, por favor.

-Entonces por favor cuídate mucho Kimihiro.

-Lo mismo podría pedirte, Syaoran.

Con esa despedida ambos cortaron la comunicación y Watanuki se dirigió hacia el interior de la puerta del jardín, donde una bella chica pelirroja lo observaba con suma atención.

-Así que los rumores son ciertos, realmente la tienda tiene un nuevo dueño.

Pese a la rudeza de sus palabras, lo cierto es que no había el menor rastro de hostilidad en su voz.

-Sí y no – respondió Watanuki – en este momento y hasta que ella regrese la tienda es mi responsabilidad pero la verdad es, que me faltaron por aprender muchas cosas de Yuuko-san antes de que ella se marchara. Ahora, asumo que debes ser alguna vieja clienta suya, ¿no es así?

-También sí y no. Yo por mi parte no traté mucho con ella en el pasado pero conozco de primera mano a muchos de sus clientes. Pero mira que descortesía de mi parte: soy Rima Takenouchi y es un placer conocerte.

-También encantado, mi nombre es Watanuki Kimihiro.

-Ah, me das un nombre falso pero supongo que no puedo quejarme ya que estoy haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

-Mi nombre no es una falsedad completa y además en este negocio es algo inevitable. Ahora ¿quieres pasar al interior para que hablemos de tu deseo?

-Temo que lo que busco aquí no es sólo un deseo mío – respondió la chica – sin embargo, espero que podamos pasar un rato agradable mientras te explico a ciencia cierta lo que mis clientes esperan encontrar en tu tienda.

La sonrisa del de ojos azules dejó ver a Rima que no esperaba una rápida negociación.

…

-Doumeki-kun – saludó Himawari con una sonrisa – hola ¿cómo ha ido tu día?

-Bien hasta ahora – respondió él lavando el sudor de su rostro mientras miraba discretamente una y otra vez alrededor de la muchacha – ¿y Watanuki? ¿Dónde se metió ese chico ahora? – _"no lo vi llegar en la mañana"_ fue la frase que no añadió en voz alta.

El semblante de la chica se nubló ligeramente.

-Watanuki-kun no asistió a clases hoy.

Enseguida los sentidos del arquero entraron en juego.

-¿Le sucedió algo? ¿Dieron algún aviso?

-No hasta ahora. Doumeki-kun, tú realmente te preocupas por Watanuki-kun ¿no es así?

-Me preocupa el almuerzo de hoy.

-Mentiroso – casi cantó ella, a lo que él tuvo que encogerse de hombros y buscar otra respuesta.

-Ese chico suele meterse en más problemas de las personas comunes.

-Eso no te obliga a preocuparte por él… así como mi situación tampoco te obliga a preocuparte por mí ¿sabes?

Doumeki levantó una ceja.

-No puedo culpar a Watanuki-kun por desesperarse contigo; yo no entendería la mitad de tus expresiones si no te conociera desde la escuela primaria.

-Mmm…

-Pero en cambio tengo bastante práctica para leerte y puedo notar que el interés que muestras por Watanuki-kun no es simple caridad de buen samaritano ¿verdad?

Los ojos de Doumeki se tensaron apenas un par de milímetros.

-Entonces – continuó ella – eso significa que la razón de que él te importe tanto es porque…

El pitido de un silbato la distrajo.

-Tienes que volver a clase – le indicó él.

-Sí, parece que te salvó la campana después de todo. Hablamos en el almuerzo, Doumeki-kun.

La chica se marchó entonces con la misma sonrisa con la que había llegado, dejando tras de sí a Shizuka con la fuerte inquietud del paradero de Kimihiro Watanuki.

….

Antes de hablar el muchacho dejó su taza de té sobre la mesita.

-¿Son estos entonces los objetos que buscas?

-Sí – confirmó la chica mirando fijamente los tres objetos que Watanuki le mostraba: la llave, la daga y el anillo culminado con la gema amatista.

-Ya veo – su voz y postura eran completamente serias – sin embargo, debes advertir a tu príncipe que objetos tan valiosos fueron entregados a la tienda como pagos separados, y cada uno por un deseo del mismo valor, por lo tanto para tener los tres se requerirá de una compensación verdaderamente elevada.

-No esperaba escuchar algo diferente del encargado de la tienda – susurró la chica con una sonrisa que no tenía nada de alegre – pero, temo que en realidad no hay opción al respecto: para retomar el lugar que a él por derecho de nacimiento y linaje le corresponde ellos necesitan de esto, y si él no retoma su lugar entonces temo lo que los usurpadores puedan hacer con el resto de nosotros.

-Lo entiendo.

-Sabes, me parece injusto inclusive que ese chico tenga que enfrentar esta situación: si todos nos hubiésemos mantenido firmes en nuestro lugar y sin permitir a la ambición desmedida colarse en la estructura de nuestras vidas, los reyes aún estarían en este mundo y su hijo gozaría de una vida amable en lugar de tener que dar la cara a pruebas tan duras.

-Las cosas suceden como están predestinadas a suceder, y por lo mismo, no tiene caso el que pasemos nuestro tiempo suponiendo lo que sería de nuestras vidas en circunstancias diferentes a las que estamos destinados a atravesar.

-Yo personalmente no soy acérrima creyente de los eventos predestinados, aún así, me parece injusto que toda la carga de esto recaiga sobre ellos dos – breve pausa –. Realmente me gustaría contribuir en algo a la causa, por muy poco que sea lo que puedo hacer.

Antes de que Watanuki tuviese tiempo de reaccionar, la chica sacó de su bolsillo una navaja filosa y en un solo movimiento fluido cortó su larga cabellera a pocos centímetros del cuero cabelludo, depositando la melena roja y brillante sobre la mesa de té.

-Yo – sacó de su otro bolsillo una cartera casi nueva – la verdad es que no debo nada a mis viejos señores: trabajé arduamente para ellos muchos años y siempre recibí a cambio lo justo, ni más ni menos. Con los usurpadores ha sido lo mismo y la verdad es que no sólo no les guardo rencor personal, sino que además hay algunas de sus políticas con las que concuerdo plenamente. Aún así, no soy de las que tiene la idea de que para progresar debes construir tu dicha sobre las desgracias de otros. Desde un punto de vista frío no tengo una razón para oponerme a los usurpadores, pero si sus planes continúan terminarán por dañar a aquellos que en su momento, ignorantes de mi identidad y oficio, me tendieron la mano y me regalaron una sonrisa… por eso que no me importa renunciar a cosas que me son valiosas si es para ayudarle a conseguir un mejor trato a aquel que puede defender abiertamente a los que yo apoyo desde las sombras.

Watanuki miró a la chica frente a él con una sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro.

-Una cartera que es un recuerdo de una persona que es especial para ti y el largo cabello que tanto te gusta y que por muchos años ha sido tu mayor orgullo… no es suficiente para cubrir el costo del deseo, pero lo consideraré como parte del valor total al momento de la negociación con tu príncipe.

-Eres una buena persona Watanuki, estoy muy feliz de que Yuuko-san haya encargado su tienda a alguien tan especial como tú.

-Muchas gracias por decirlo – respondió Watanuki adoptando una actitud totalmente solemne.

-Bueno, supongo que ahora debo retirarme. Dentro de poco enviaré a mi príncipe para negociar directamente contigo, pero nos veremos otra vez en algún momento.

-Nos veremos entonces en algún momento, Rima-san.

-Hasta pronto, Watanuki-kun.

Y con esas palabras la chica tomó la bolsa de mano que había dejado junto a ella y salió por la puerta principal sin esperar a que Watanuki la acompañara… al mismo tiempo que ella salía, otra hermosa joven de cabello rubio, ojos lavanda y aire sensual entró con la misma exacta expresión confundida que solían tener la mayoría de sus clientes primerizos.

-Eh ¿qué rayos hago en este sitio? ¿Cómo…?

-Esta es una tienda de deseos – respondió Watanuki recogiendo la taza que había usado Rima y sirviendo té en la que había estado boca abajo todo ese tiempo – así que si estás aquí eso sólo quiere decir que tienes un deseo.

-¿Un deseo? – Se sorprendió ella – sí, yo… bueno, todos tenemos muchos deseos ¿no es así? Yo personalmente deseo una vida de lujos y comodidades, pero realmente no necesito entrar a una tienda para eso: sé trabajar y además soy una excelente jugadora.

-Cierto, sabes que tienes la capacidad que se necesita para cumplir ese sueño. Sin embargo esa "vida de lujos" no es tu verdadero deseo ¿no es así?

La rubia se tornó completamente seria.

-No me mires como si me conocieras, y tampoco insinúes que puedes entenderme ¿queda claro?

-La última de mis intenciones es molestarte, sin embargo, para que los demás puedan ayudarte primero debes bajar la guardia, aunque sea un poco.

-Sabes, no eres la primer persona que me dice eso – respondió la mujer tornándose pensativa.

-En ese caso no soy la primera persona que se preocupa por ti ¿verdad?

-No, realmente supongo que no.

-Entonces ¿cuál es tu deseo?

-Yo… ¿cómo puedo creer que realmente puedes cumplir lo que quiero?

-Revisa tu pasado. Esta no sería la primera vez que trates con magia ¿verdad?

La rubia lo pensó por un momento.

-No, no lo es.

-A estas alturas has tenido suficiente trato con usuarios de la magia para diferenciar la energía real de simples ilusiones así que en realidad no dudas de lo que te digo. Ahora, una vez aclarado este punto, repito: ¿qué es lo que quieres pedirme?

-La verdad es no hay muchas personas a quienes en verdad pueda decirles que les debo algo, pero hace unos pocos años conocí a un grupo de chicos que me enseñaron del juego y de mí misma más de lo que alguna vez fui capaz de aprender por mi cuenta… aún así, a pesar de que también yo traté de ayudarlos, tengo todavía una gran deuda que no sé cómo pagarles. Claro, no es como si ellos realmente me estuviesen pidiendo una compensación pero, no sé, quisiera hacer algo por ellos pero la última vez que lo intenté perdí el enfoque y sólo conseguí meterlos en más problemas, ahora no quisiera…

-Si tu deseo es ayudar a esos amigos en un momento que verdaderamente necesiten ayuda entonces puedo hacer eso por ti, y sobre todo ahora debes saber que ellos necesitan una ayuda desinteresada más que nunca antes.

-¿Cómo puedes saber eso?

-Porque ha sido tu destino entrar aquí el día de hoy, del mismo modo que el destino se ha encargado de que ella me visitase justo antes de ti. Sin embargo, para cumplir lo que quieres primero es necesario que me entregues una compensación.

-¿Qué tipo de compensación? – preguntó ella.

-Eso depende enteramente de ti, porque la compensación que me entregues será lo que determine el alcance de la ayuda que yo pueda brindar.

-Temo que no tengo mucho dinero.

-Eso no tiene importancia aquí. En esta tienda el precio se entrega siempre a través de uno mismo y lo que uno posee, así, mientras mayor sea el valor sentimental de lo que me ofrezcas como pago, mayor será el valor en el que lo cotice.

La rubia pasó un momento meditando esas palabras y después sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta una carta de juego.

-¿Esto funcionará? En cuestión de juego ésta realmente no es una de las cartas más valiosas, sin embargo, para mí su valor es realmente incalculable.

-Funcionarán como un buen precio – respondió Watanuki con una sonrisa.

-Entonces tenemos un trato.

-Sí, lo tenemos. Y por cierto ¿quieres azúcar en tu té?

…..

Después de pasar todo el día sin pistas de él lo vieron de pie ahí fuera de la escuela: mirándolos con timidez y sosteniendo con sus manos tres cajas de bento cuidadosamente envueltas en pañuelos de colores claros.

-Watanuki-san – se acercó en primera instancia Kunogi.

-Himawari-chan – festejó el chico al notar la sonrisa de la chica – oh, estoy tan feliz de verte…

-No entraste a clases – acusó Doumeki en cuanto llegó también junto a él.

-No lo digas así como si se me acusara de algo – protestó de inmediato el chico – pero…

-Doumeki-kun estaba preocupado por ti – intervino de inmediato Kunogi – no avisaste a la escuela que no ibas a asistir y como no llegaste pensamos que algo malo podría haberte pasado.

-Oh, la bella Himawari-chan estaba preocupada por mí, esto debe ser un sueño…

-Explícate – tajó simplemente el arquero.

-Bueno, no hay mucho que explicar – se alineó el de lentes – cuando estaba terminando mis últimos deberes antes de venir a la escuela recibí la llamada de algunas personas especiales con las que no había tenido contacto últimamente y después de eso llegaron clientes que comenzaron a tocar a la puerta de la tienda. La verdad es que no quería faltar a clases, pero no pude apresurar los negocios y habría sido una falta total de respeto llegar sólo a la última sesión ¿no lo creen?

-Sí – aceptó Kunogi – pero ¿no pudo haber atendido Yuuko-san a los clientes? ¿O alguna de las otras chicas que has llegado a mencionar? ¿Maru y Moro, no?

-Yuuko-san no está en la tienda en este momento y Maru-chan y Moro-chan no saben los precios correctos. No me quejo, vivo en la tienda así que realmente no es como si tengo otra opción que atender a los clientes.

-Ya veo, bueno, en ese caso supongo que Watanuki-kun vino a pedir los apuntes ¿no es así?

-Sí, pero también – levantó la mano en la que sostenía los bentos – antes de que me ocupara ya tenía preparado el almuerzo de hoy así que pensé que, si no estaba demasiado ocupada, Himawari-chan y yo podíamos tomar un bocadillo vespertino en el parque para aprovechar los alimentos.

-Watanuki-kun es realmente lindo – comentó la chica.

-Ah… ¡Himawari-chan piensa que soy lindo!

-Espero que haya raviolis ahí – comentó Doumeki posicionándose entre ellos.

-Imbécil ¿quién rayos te invitó a venir con nosotros?

Ni Doumeki ni Himawari se molestaron en responderle a Watanuki que si él no hubiese tenido la intención de invitarlos a los dos desde el principio no habría llevado consigo tres cajas de bento.

Como dato curioso: Había raviolis con salsa de nueces en el bento de Doumeki, y sólo en el de él.

….

Sobra decirlo, Shizuka llegó a casa ese día más tarde de lo que solía llegar otros días y, aunque eso generalmente no significaba un problema, esta vez fue recibido por el rostro de su padre mirándolo con una severidad que no recordaba haber visto antes.

-¿Sucedió algo? – preguntó sin denotar la preocupación que luchaba por anidar en él.

-El consejo se comunicó – explicó el hombre en tono serio, y sacó de entre sus ropas un papel de color azul – "invitan" a una reunión casual el domingo.

….

-¿Una reunión urgente? – cuestionó Mokona dando vueltas una y otra vez al papel teñido de azul entre sus diminutas manos.

-El consejo de cazadores maneja códigos secretos por colores – explicó Watanuki mientras lavaba las cajas del bento que había compartido con Shizuka y Himawari – por eso aunque el mensaje que se escribe es una simple invitación, el color azul en ella explica por sí mismo que presentarse no es opcional y que la reunión se llevará a cabo veinticuatro horas antes de la fecha y hora ahí estipuladas.

-Eso significa que si la invitación dice que la reunión será el domingo al medio día…

-En realidad el consejo debe reunirse mañana a las doce en punto.

-Conocer la hora y fecha de la reunión del consejo de cazadores te dará la oportunidad de la que Yuuko había hablado… es increíble que ese hombre te diera tan fácilmente su "invitación".

-El deseo que pidió fue merecedor de este objeto. En todo caso – terminó de lavar y se secó las manos – fue sólo algo predestinado que la invitación del consejo llegara a mis manos.

-Watanuki, las salas de la tienda se debilitaron tras la partida de Yuuko. Sabiendo eso ¿por qué te arriesgas tanto a salir a donde el consejo va a ejecutarte sin pensarlo de descubrir quién eres?

-Realmente logro preocuparte con mis acciones ¿verdad Mokona?

La pequeña criatura brincó a los brazos del muchacho y se acurrucó entre ellos con un ligero temblor.

-No quisiera que Watanuki se vaya – respondió finalmente.

-No planeo irme aún, Mokona. Sin embargo, creo que ha llegado el momento de que te explique algo importante: verás, cuando le pedí a Yuuko-san que me aceptara como su aprendiz ella me dijo que esa decisión traería consigo importantes consecuencias, por supuesto aceptar mis poderes cambó mi vida en muchos sentidos, pero lo que nunca esperé fue – calló un momento y miró directamente a su dedo meñique – que el hilo rojo de mi destino cambiaría tan radicalmente…


	9. El fantasma de una niña

**Bueno, esto tardó mucho más de lo esperado pero de verdad que en mi trabajo mayo y junio son meses de lo más ocupado.**

 **Escribo con cariño, espero y les guste y gracias a todos por los bellos comentarios que he recibido en apoyo a esta historia. Ya mejor no los aburro así que dejo aquí con mucho cariño la continuación de esta historia que escribo con mucho cariño y admiración por la obra original de CLAMP y por ustedes mis queridos lectores:**

 **.**

 **.**

-¿Qué noticias traes para mí, Nekomusume?

-Oh, traigo información verdaderamente jugosa, pero por obvias razones no voy a soltarla tan fácilmente ¿verdad?

-¿Ni siquiera si te ofrezco que compartamos esto? – preguntó Watanuki haciendo que Maru y Moro descubrieran la enorme bandeja llena de pescado fresco que había sido conseguido ese mismo día directamente por Syaoran y los suyos en un país prácticamente desértico.

-Guau ¡eso se ve realmente delicioso!

-Te aseguro que lo está. Ahora, creo que este manjar exótico es un precio justo a cambio del favor que te pedí ¿no?

-Sí, me parece que lo es. ¿Por dónde empiezo? Bueno, tuviste razón en cuanto a la fecha y hora de la reunión así que no tengo que decirte que prácticamente todos los cazadores de la zona asistieron… Shizuka Doumeki y su padre incluidos, claro está.

-Pero no sólo ellos ¿verdad?

-No. Esos cazadores que persiguieron a tu cliente también estaban ahí y de hecho fueron especialmente _propositivos_ con respecto a cómo las medidas para rastrear a brujas y adivinos deben ser endurecidas.

-¿El resto del consejo les prestó oídos?

-Desearía realmente decirte que no… pero la verdad es, que esos humanos cada vez se consideran más dueños y señores de este mundo que ni siquiera alcanzan a comprender.

-Y sobre el motivo por el que convocaron a la reunión de manera tan urgente…

-Descubrieron a la chica que se llevó la mano de mono. Por supuesto ella está confundida, sin poder recordar dónde o a quién le proporcionó ese objeto maldito, además de que no ha terminado de digerir todo lo que sucedió después de la muerte de su amante. Con el fin de profundizar en lo que sabe, el consejo elaboró durante su reunión la petición formal para que el gobierno de la ciudad entregue su custodia directamente a los cazadores y así poder entender qué de todo lo que dice es verdad y qué es un simple delirio producto de la profunda impresión que sufrió… aún así, algo que sí recuerda es que ese objeto no le fue entregado en mano, sino que ella lo robó del sitio en que estaba.

-Recuerda eso – confirmó Watanuki – pero no habrá más cosas que pueda decir para salvar su pellejo

-Pareces realmente convencido de eso.

-Por supuesto yo necesitaba protegernos, así que para conceder el deseo de regresar a la muerte al ser sin alma que salió de su tumba pedí a esa chica pagarme con los recuerdos que ahora podrían salvarla de la tortura del consejo – explicó el muchacho con amargura –. A partir de ahora ellos pueden hacerle mucho daño y eso no será suficiente para comprometerme. Sin embargo…

-No debes culparte por lo que le suceda: ese objeto especial que ella robó sólo se obedece a sí mismo, así que este resultado no sólo no es algo impensable sino que además no es tu responsabilidad. Y bueno – la chica sonrió felinamente como quitando importancia a sus palabras anteriores – otro motivo para convocar la reunión fue tu tienda, por supuesto.

-Honestamente ¿qué tan cerca están de mí?

-Realmente no mucho y ni siquiera han dimensionado la posibilidad de que la mano de mono esté relacionada con los tratos que se hacen aquí. Francamente a estas alturas comprenden que alguien poderoso cumple los deseos de otros y cuenta además con el poder suficiente para cubrir su memoria pero no saben nada más allá de eso; en todo caso sus sospechas recaen sobre una "bruja" de sexo femenino y no sobre un atolondrado estudiante de preparatoria del que por cierto no saben nada, ya que el más joven de los exorcistas Doumeki no ha mencionado ni media palabra sobre él pese a conocer su habilidad de ver a los seres sobrenaturales.

-¿Ni una palabra eh? – Lo meditó por un momento – ¿Y qué hay de Kunogi Himawari? ¿Por casualidad llegaste a escuchar si ese nombre se coló en la conversación en algún momento?

-No, no lo hizo.

-En cuanto a mis clientes…

-Los nombres de los dos magos se pronunciaron, lo mismo que el nombre del hermano de ella. En lo que respecta a tus clientes no tienen pistas de su paradero pero sí sospechan activamente de dónde es que pueden localizar al tercer mago.

-Nekomusume ¿exactamente qué se dijo sobre ellos?

-Apuesto a que menos de lo que tú sabes: se descubrió mediante una investigación que la mujer llamada Sarah Wang era una practicante de la magia por lo que se le capturó y ejecutó inmediatamente. Dejándose llevar por la furia el marido de Sarah hizo un pacto con la Jorogumo y asesinó con veneno de araña a los dos responsables de la muerte de su esposa… a partir de ahí él, su hermana y su cuñado se convirtieron en blancos del consejo.

-Por el precio que pagaron esa mujer y su esposo fueron enviados a un sitio donde el consejo de cazadores no podrá encontrarlos, sin embargo, ellos entregaron un costo adicional para hacer llegar al viudo de Sarah un regalo.

-Durante la reunión se acordó y ejecutó el plan de acción, aunque sólo por parte de los cazadores ordenados. De cualquier forma él ahora mismo se encuentra en la prisión del concilio secreto de cazadores, sólo en espera de ser ejecutado dentro de las próximas 12 horas.

-Shizuka Doumeki…

-Él no sabe nada de esto. Una vez terminado el tema de la "Bruja de las dimensiones" el presidente se limitó a nombrar las bajas y envió a los más jóvenes a preparar salas mientras informaba las circunstancias en que murieron los exorcistas y acordaba el plan de acción junto a los cazadores ordenados, después de eso todos los menores de edad fueron despedidos a sus casas.

-Ya veo. Bueno, entonces supongo que debo comenzar a prepararme para buscar el modo de establecer contacto con el viudo de Sarah Wang. Podría hacerlo a través de un sueño pero necesitaré algún objeto personal que me ayude a formar la conexión.

-¿Algo como esto? – preguntó Nekomusume sacando de detrás de ella un libro forrado en cuero.

-Su libro de hechizos… ¿cómo?

-Los seguí mientras lo capturaban y vi cuando dejó esto atrás y fuera de la vista de los cazadores. Supuse por la conversación que tuvimos cuando me pediste que espiara la reunión que podrías necesitarlo para algo relacionado con tus negocios así que lo traje como moneda de cambio por algún manjar delicioso.

-Gran trabajo. Por este objeto debo añadir tres pedazos más a la ración de pescado que te corresponde.

-Esa voz me agrada.

-Sí, por supuesto que sí.

-Sin embargo no puedo negar que tengo curiosidad. Dime encargado de la tienda, si bien puedo entender la razón para conseguir información sobre el viudo de Sarah Wang y las señales dejadas por la mano de mono ¿por qué es tan importante ese "Doumeki Shizuka" que estás dispuesto a arriesgarte y pedir favores con tal de saber de él?

-¿Realmente te interesa saberlo, Nekomusume? – preguntó el adolescente con una mirada extrañamente afilada.

-No si vas a tratar de venderme la respuesta – respondió ella de inmediato. Ahora ¿hay algo más que necesites o puedo retirarme a disfrutar de mi pescado?

-Me gustaría decirte que puedes irte… pero la verdad tengo algo más que pedir. ¿Estrías de acuerdo con un favor a cambio de otro trozo de pescado?

…

-¡Watanuki-kun el pescado está realmente delicioso!

-Me alegra que te haya gustado, Himawari-chan. Oh… ¡soy tan feliz! A Himawari-chan le gustó el pescado que preparé.

-Tiene un sabor peculiar – interrumpió Shizuka – es bueno pero no se parece a cualquier otro tipo de pescado que haya probado antes.

-Amigos míos lo consiguieron en un país extranjero – explicó Kimihiro – en realidad era un encargo hecho por una clienta de la tienda pero ya que enviaron un poco más de lo que necesitaba decidí prepararlo con ensalada de arroz para el almuerzo de hoy.

-Pues está delicioso.

-Gracias.

-Por cierto ¿Watanuki-kun?

-¿Sí Himawari-chan?

-Ayer platicando con mi mamá caí en la cuenta de que nunca nos has dado la dirección de la tienda de Yuuko-san… por supuesto tienes tu derecho pero el viernes que no llegaste a clases Doumeki y yo nos preocupamos mucho y creo que sería bueno tener donde localizarte por cualquier imprevisto, es decir…

-No tengo problemas con darles la dirección hoy mismo – habló de inmediato Watanuki – pero Yuuko-san siempre fue muy específica en el sentido de que sólo los clientes pueden entrar a la tienda.

-Es una lástima – habló la chica sin perder la sonrisa – sin embargo, no descartes que tal vez un día pasemos por ahí para conseguir algo.

-Ese día los recibiré lo mejor que pueda.

Sin añadir cualquier otra cosa, Kimihiro recogió los trastes sucios del bento y se dirigió a su salón – junto Himawari con el tiempo justo para entrar antes que el profesor, con lo que retomó sus clases normales por el resto del día. Fiel a su rutina, al finalizar la última clase esperó un par de minutos a Doumeki, quien llegó al portón de la escuela con una extraña mancha de salsa de soya en el brazo izquierdo del uniforme.

-Tch… ¡estás sucio! – le recriminó Watanuki.

-El salón 3 de primer grado tuvo clase de cocina – explicó el arquero sin dar más detalles.

-Y supongo que no vas a contarme la divertida historia de cómo su salsa de soya se derramó sobre ti ¿verdad?

-…

-Sí, algo así sospechaba. Vámonos, tengo mucho que limpiar en la tienda y además prometí preparar sopa de miso para la cena de Maru y Moro.

Los dos estudiantes caminaron en silencio por un rato más hasta que, justo cuando faltaban dos cuadras para llegar al templo, una mujer (apenas tal vez unos cuatro años mayor que ellos) de cabello castaño largo, ojos verdes y constitución delgada se acercó rápidamente a ellos.

-¡Esperen por favor! Yo… - su andar se detuvo casi en seco – por favor perdonen por molestarlos pero – bajó la mirada como indecisa de si debía hablar o no.

-¿Hay algo en que podamos ayudarla? – cuestionó Watanuki con sonrisa amable.

-Yo… ya he venido antes a este templo – su mirada se fijó en Doumeki – sé que tú eres parte de la familia que vigila el santuario así que pensé que tal vez podrías ayudarme con algo que es sumamente importante para mí.

-Cualquier servicio que requiera de los sacerdotes del templo puede pedirlo directamente en el interior – la "animó" el arquero.

-No, yo… es que yo…

-Aquí hace mucho calor – intervino Watanuki – ¿qué les parece si vamos a la fuente de sodas a tomar un batido y discutimos con más calma?

Por alguna razón la sugerencia del chico fue bien aceptada y así, varios minutos más tarde, dos estudiantes de preparatoria y una universitaria se sentaban juntos cada uno detrás de un batido de diferente sabor.

-Conmigo puedes tomarte tu tiempo – dijo Watanuki – pero temo que Doumeki debe llegar pronto a casa.

-Lo siento… es que es una larga historia y es, bueno… complicado.

-Prueba a empezar por el principio.

-El principio – susurró la chica – bien, entonces creo que todo empezó hace dos meses.

"Mi mamá trabaja como ama de llaves en la casa de uno de los empresarios textiles más poderosos de la ciudad en que vivo, así que yo desde pequeña he estado en contacto con su familia. Yo… tenía 15 años cuando nació la hija de ese empresario y desde esa edad más de una vez me he convertido en su niñera cuando la ocasión lo amerita… o lo ameritaba, es decir – su mirada bajó – la hija de ese hombre desapareció el año pasado en un viaje que hizo la familia a un hotel de esta ciudad."

-¿Un edificio de esta ciudad?

-Sí. Investigué la historia del lugar y descubrí que en los últimos 15 años han desaparecido por lo menos ocho niños de entre cinco y ocho años de edad. Sé que esto suena extraño y que no parece tener sentido pero…

Una de sus manos temblorosas fue tomada por Watanuki.

-Si con esta información acudiste al templo y no a la policía es porque sospechas de algo sobrenatural en todo esto.

-A lo largo de mi investigación descubrí que hace quince años uno de los huéspedes de ese hotel arrojó a su hija desde el tercer piso y después se suicidó con un arma de fuego… todo lo sucedido en el hotel comenzó a partir de ese suceso así que, sí, tal vez estoy siendo atrevida por sugerir esto, pero creo que hay algo que no es de este mundo involucrado en la desaparición de esos niños.

-Si me facilitas una copia de tu investigación puedo llevar este caso al consejo de cazadores para que tomen cartas en el asunto – intervino Doumeki.

-Sí – susurró ella – sé que sí y traigo conmigo una copia de toda la información que he podido reunir hasta ahora, pero si el consejo se involucra entonces la máxima prioridad será la eliminación de las energías negativas; tan bien como eso suena, es dejaría en segundo término la búsqueda de la niña desaparecida.

-¿Piensas que esa niña sigue en ese hotel? – preguntó Watanuki.

-Sí – respondió la chica con una convicción que fue claro contraste con el titubeo anterior en su actitud.

-Ya veo. ¿Tú qué piensas de esto, Doumeki?

Después de meditar unos segundos, el arquero respondió con voz plana.

-Ella tiene razón en cuanto a la postura del consejo. Supongo sin embargo que puedo ir a ver el hotel antes de pasar el caso al consejo.

-Si están dispuestos a ir a investigar puedo conseguirles las habitaciones más lujosas – exclamó la chica – y también haré lo que sea que me pida, pero, por favor – otra vez sus manos temblaron ligeramente – ¡tienen que encontrar a esa niña!

-No llores por ahora – le susurró Watanuki antes de dirigir su atención hacia el arquero – Doumeki, muestra algo de caballerosidad y ve a pedir un té de hierbas que ayude a esta niña a calmarse.

Sin decir palabra ni cuestionar la indicación, el arquero se levantó de la mesa con dirección al mostrador.

-Muchas gracias – sollozó la chica – yo…

-Si quieres ayuda deberías empezar por hablar con la verdad – la cortó Watanuki.

-¿Qué? Yo…

-Ese empresario del que hablas no sólo es el padre de esa niña desaparecida, él también es tu padre ¿no es así?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Puede decirse que tengo un don para estas cosas, aunque ahora no tenemos tiempo de discutir eso… así como no tenemos tiempo de informar a nadie que has visto a tu hermana en sueños gracias al don que tú misma posees – la muchacha palideció ligeramente – Sí, lo que sospechaba. Ahora ¿eres francamente consciente de que aunque la encontremos, es muy probable que tu hermana a estas alturas ya no esté con vida?

-Sí – susurró la chica con pesar – soy consciente de ello… no, mejor dicho estoy casi segura que a estas alturas mi hermana ya no está con vida, pero yo… - una vez más sus manos temblaron, aunque un fuego especial apareció en sus ojos – he soñado con ella desde el día que desapareció. En un principio pensé que esas pesadillas eran solo producto de mi imaginación pero al fin he llegado a entender que ella me está pidiendo ayuda. Viva o no, hay algo maligno en ese hotel que la mantiene prisionera y yo haré lo que sea necesario para liberarla y que su alma encuentre la paz que merece.

-Eres una chica valiente – comentó Watanuki enjugando con una servilleta las lágrimas que ahora escurrían libremente por el rostro de la chica.

-¿Valiente dices? No, no lo soy, pero amo sinceramente a mi hermana y quiero ayudarla.

-Sí, sé que sí, sin embargo, aunque me gustaría decir que puedo ayudarte lo cierto es que mi asistencia requerirá de un pago para ser efectiva.

-¿Realmente puedes hacer algo? Si es así entonces no importa lo que me pidas, tengo dinero y…

-El pago que requiero no es monetario, pero ahora no es el momento de discutirlo – señaló discretamente al hombre que detrás del mostrador le entregaba a Shizuka una taza de té – mejor veámonos más tarde en privado… y sigue con tu plan tal cual lo tenías, por lo que conozco a Doumeki él encontrara la forma de brindarte una ayuda independiente y más acorde a tu necesidad que la del consejo de cazadores.

…..

Después de terminar la reunión con esa chica castaña, Shizuka aún tuvo tiempo de acompañar a Watanuki una parte del camino acordando con él realizar una visita a ese hotel ese mismo fin de semana.

Por supuesto Doumeki no era tonto. Durante el tiempo que él estuvo en el mostrador algo importante se había dicho entre la castaña y el de ojos azules y ese "algo" debió tener mucha importancia ya que, pese a persistir en su solicitud de ayuda, la actitud de ella se había visto drásticamente afectada. Tampoco pasaba desapercibido el hecho de que Watanuki lo mandó por té para tener tiempo de hablar a solas con ella de una de las maneras más descaradamente obvias que pudiese encontrarse.

Pese a todo, no creía que lo que sea que hablaron entre los dos fuese algo malo.

La verdad es que él mismo no entendía por qué, pero había algo en Kimihiro Watanuki que hacía sentir a Doumeki que podía confiar en él con cualquier cosa, y ese _algo_ que no podía ser explicado resultaba una fuerza tan poderosa que barría con sus inseguridades y también con las dudas propias de su legado y ocupación.

Algunas veces esa confianza que despedía el otro realmente resultaba extraña pero… no. La verdad es que no podía sentirse como algo inapropiado.

…..

-Y sólo por curiosidad – intervino Yuuko - ¿Cuál es el precio que le pediste a la chica a cambio de tu ayuda?

-La razón por la que tiene acceso a tantos archivos clasificados del hotel en que desapareció su hermana es porque este pertenece a la cadena empresarial de la que es dueño su padre – explicó Watanuki – una gran cadena en la que ella puede viajar libremente y sin dejar rastro… acompañada de sus amigos.

-"Amigos" cuya compañía la pondrá en riesgo, por lo visto.

-Arriesgar el celosamente guardado secreto de sus habilidades para salvar a otros es el precio justo por la ayuda que pide para el alma de su hermana.

-Realmente te has vuelto hábil en este negocio, Watanuki. Ahora – su tono se volvió serio – ya que todo parece indicar a que pasarás todo un fin de semana en el cuarto de hotel con Doumeki no debes olvidar la importancia de ser cuidadoso.

-Sé que el error más mínimo podría significar mi fin – respondió el de lentes con la misma seriedad – y aunque jugaré una carta peligrosa, realmente pienso que puedo ganar la partida, Yuuko-san.

-Palabras atinadas pero creo que me malentendiste.

-¿Oh?

-Bueno, sin duda el legado de cazador de Doumeki debe tenerte alerta pero yo más bien me refería a que vas a pasar todo un fin de semana con él en un hotel ¿te sientes nerviosos sobre eso o necesitas algún consejo especial? Porque un amigo mío suele aconsejar…

Yuuko no pudo terminar la frase y lo cierto es, que si los dos no se hubiesen encontrado en el aislamiento de un sueño compartido, lo más probable es que el grito de protesta y horror soltado por Watanuki habría despertado mínimo a la mitad de la ciudad.


	10. El hotel de cinco estrellas

-El precio será la cicatriz de tu pierna derecha.

-¿Mi cicatriz? – preguntó la chica extrañada.

-Cuando tu hermano salvó tu vida hace años esa cicatriz quedó como recuerdo del destino que te aguardaba y que él decidió interferir aún poniendo su vida en riesgo – explicó el de lentes – ahora que eres tú quien quiere salvarlo ese precioso recordatorio es lo que te pido a cambio.

-Conque mi cicatriz… es un precio extraño, pero si es lo que quieres tómalo; para mí en este momento ayudar a mi hermano es lo más importante.

Nada más terminadas de pronunciar esas palabras Watanuki hizo un movimiento con sus dedos y, al mismo tiempo, la chica que estaba parada junto a Fye – al otro lado de la proyección de Mokona – observó con incredulidad como la cicatriz que cubría la piel expuesta de su pierna derecha se desvaneció de manera lenta pero consistente.

-El precio ha sido pagado – sentenció Watanuki mientras la forma de la cicatriz se materializaba como una placa deforme a pocos centímetros de sus dedos – ahora concederé tu deseo de transportarte al sitio en el que está tu hermano, sin embargo, el tener éxito en salvar su vida será algo que dependa sólo de ti.

-Soy consciente de ello. Ahora por favor, sólo quiero ver a mi hermano.

Cerrando los ojos en asentimiento Watanuki movió su mano izquierda y con eso la chica desapareció del sitio que ocupaba junto a los viajeros de las dimensiones.

-¿Kiyone-san estará bien? – preguntó Mokona con evidente preocupación.

-Kiyone-san es una chica fuerte – intentó consolarlo Syaoran – estoy seguro que en unos cuantos días tendremos noticias suyas.

-Y por cierto – habló otra vez Watanuki sólo que ahora dejando caer su fachada de "encargado de la tienda" – supongo que bien puedo aprovechar esta llamada para brindarles un saludo.

-Pese a las circunstancias es un placer ver a Kimihiro-kun – concedió Fye con su característica sonrisa.

-Gracias por decirlo – la sonrisa en su rostro se atenuó – aunque la verdad es, que si no me hubiesen llamado los habría llamado yo.

Los viajeros dimensionales de inmediato se pusieron en alerta.

-¿Hay algún problema, Kimihiro?- cuestionó de inmediato Syaoran.

-No es tanto un problema – explicó el de lentes – pero para cumplir un deseo tendré que pasar algunos días fuera de la tienda y esta vez no puedo llevar a Mokona conmigo. No será mucho tiempo en realidad pero…

-Pero el tiempo no siempre transcurre de la misma manera para nosotros que para ti – susurró Fye – puede que esos días sin poder contactarte a nosotros nos pasen desapercibidos pero, también puede que pasemos un largo tiempo sin poder hacer contacto contigo.

-Eso significa que no podré ayudarlos si necesitan algo, así que…

-Nosotros estaremos bien – afirmó Syaoran – pero ¿seguro que tú también lo estarás?

-Estaré bien… o eso espero – respondió Watanuki – pero por favor tengan cuidado. De cualquier forma contactaré con ustedes en cuanto regrese a la tienda.

-Bien, por favor cuídate mucho, Kimihiro.

…

Como se esperaría de un hotel de cinco estrellas el edificio era enorme, lujoso y estaba tapizado de objetos que gritaban "costoso" a los cuatro vientos, el personal atendía a todos con una actitud que rayaba en la servidumbre y la gente bullía de un lado a otro sin voltear ni una sola vez a mirar a otros con amabilidad. Sobra decirlo, Watanuki se sentía totalmente fuera de lugar y la presencia prácticamente indiferente y silenciosa de Doumeki a su lado no hacía nada para tranquilizar la sensación.

Por si fuera poco, estar a solas con él en la enorme habitación que más parecía un apartamento completo que un cuarto de hotel resultaba una de esas experiencias casi surrealistas que se habían vuelto comunes en su vida desde el primer encuentro que tuvo con Yuuko.

Y aún así…

-De acuerdo con la investigación de esa chica – hablaba Doumeki – el nombre del sospechoso en Ian McSpencer. Originario de los Estados Unidos visitó en país con su hija de siete años llamada Sabrina, hospedándose en esta misma habitación; su estancia estaba programada para durar tres días pero poco antes de la medianoche del segundo día de su estancia Ian arrojó a la niña por la ventana del balcón, después de eso un equipo subió a investigar pero al entrar encontraron el piso totalmente cubierto de los sesos del hombre, con una pistola que quedó tirada justo al lado del cadáver.

-¿La autopsia reveló que fue un suicidio? – preguntó Watanuki con un tono que parecía extrañamente tranquilo dada la naturaleza de la pregunta.

-No lo dice aquí, pero según los documentos que nos dieron en los últimos 15 años ocho niños han desaparecido en este hotel: dos en el octavo piso, uno en el primero, tres en el quinto, uno en el décimo y la niña que estamos investigando en el piso dieciocho, justo en esta habitación.

-Algo sospechoso ya que el incidente sucedió en el tercer piso – parecía inusualmente pensativo – dime ¿sabemos algo sobre el hotel aparte de los incidentes?

-Toda la construcción data de los años sesenta, pero fue remodelado un par de meses antes de que sucediera lo de Ian McSpencer. Al menos hasta donde esa muchacha logró investigar no sucedió nada fuera de lo normal antes o después de esa remodelación.

-Si nos ceñimos a lo que la chica piensa entonces trabajaríamos bajo la suposición de que el espíritu de Ian Spencer asesinó a su hija y ahora vaga como un alma en pena que roba a los niños que llegan a este hotel.

-¿Tú no crees que sea así? – preguntó Doumeki, sospechoso por la forma en que hablaba Watanuki.

-Mientras subíamos pasamos junto a la habitación de hotel en la que murió Ian McSpencer – respondió el de lentes – y pude ver su fantasma – hizo una pequeña pausa como esperando que el arquero le dijese algo pero este permaneció tan impasible como siempre – va a sonar muy extraño pero no sentí ningún aura malvada emanar de él, más bien pareció como si se sintiera aliviado de vernos… e inclusive nos sonrió.

-¿Qué tipo de sonrisa?

-Una sonrisa amable… muy auténtica de hecho.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí.

Y Watanuki lo decía convencido, recordando claramente lo que había visto apenas un par de horas antes: Ian McSpencer lucía como un hombre de apenas unos veintiocho años, de ojos azules, cabello rubio y complexión que recordaba a un gigantesco oso de peluche. Por algún momento la expresión del hombre (o mejor dicho espíritu) permaneció terriblemente seria pero en cuanto su mirada se cruzó con la de Watanuki un brillo especial llegó a sus ojos y una sonrisa sincera y dichosa adornó sus labios carnosos.

Por un segundo pareció que iba a decir algo, pero entonces una niebla sobrenatural – y aparentemente invisible para todos menos para Watanuki – llenó el ambiente y la sonrisa desapareció así como llegó; segundos después Ian McSpencer también desapareció aunque no sin antes dirigir a Watanuki una mirada que parecía querer decir que confiaba en él con algo especial…

Tal cual lo vivió, narró la experiencia a Doumeki, quien escuchó con el mismo tono plano de siempre.

-¿Por eso es que preguntas los resultados de la autopsia? – Preguntó el arquero - ¿Crees que algo más fue lo que lo mató a él y a su hija?

-He visto a espíritus suicidas antes y nunca ninguno de ellos ha podido sonreír con sinceridad; sí hay algo maligno en este lugar pero ese hombre no lo es. Sin embargo – una expresión extraña se formó en su rostro – esa niebla extraña que vi no es algo con lo que me haya enfrentado antes así que no sé qué clase de riesgo pueda representar para nosotros o para cualquier otra persona que se hospede en este hotel.

-La chica no pudo reservar la habitación en que murió la chica para esta noche pero dijo que la reservará el día de mañana para que podamos investigar más a fondo.

-Y tú por tu parte le dijiste que el lunes después de clases pasarías el caso al consejo ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-Dicho eso tenemos tres días con dos noches para resolver este caso. Bueno, dado que hoy no podemos entrar en la habitación del primer piso y que ya recorrimos los pasillos sin localizar ni rastro de la niña supongo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es dormir hoy y reanudar la búsqueda mañana temprano.

-El personal del hotel cambiará turno a las dos de la mañana. Pondré el despertador a las dos y media para que despertemos con el tiempo suficiente para comenzar a investigar.

-Me parece bien, ahora supongo que es buen momento para ir a dormir ¿no crees?

.

..

 **Dado todo el tiempo que me tomó terminarlo entiendo que es un capítulo súper corto pero aquí entre nos el trabajo no me había dejado nada libre últimamente. Espero no demorar tanto en los capítulos siguientes y aprovecho para mandar un saludo de corazón por los comentarios tan positivos y hermosos que he recibido hasta ahora.**

 **Hasta pronto y espero que lo hayan disfrutado ;)**


	11. Un arco especial

Por alguna extraña razón, no sorprendió a ninguno de los dos que el escenario para encontrarse fuese la –debido a la hora avanzada – vacía y fría recepción del hotel. Aún así, hubo algunos segundos de torpeza antes de que Watanuki recordara que de hecho era él el que tenía que fungir el papel del anfitrión.

-¿Gusta tomar asiento, señor McSpencer? – Como si fuese algo normal Watanuki señaló la silla delante de sí al hombre que ya antes había encontrado en el pasillo del tercer piso.

-Gracias por la oferta, ¿joven…?

-Watanuki – respondió el de lentes – Kimihiro Watanuki.

-Un placer, joven Watanuki. Sabe, creo que será una falta de respeto ser tan directo pero ¿cómo es que estoy en su sueño? Ya en el pasado he intentado mil veces hablar con otros huéspedes de este hotel pero jamás he podido entablar comunicación con ellos.

-Sin ánimo de ofender pero esta vez fui yo el que lo llamó a mi sueño.

-¿Sí? Vaya que es algo impresionante. Debo suponer entonces que eres algo así como un gran mago ¿no? Porque yo en vida me consideré siempre un hechicero con habilidad y jamás logré algo como esto; además, la presencia que tú y ese otro chico que te acompaña despiden es ¿cómo decirlo? Simple y sencillamente increíble.

-Parece en verdad alegre de vernos.

-Porque lo estoy. He esperado mucho tiempo a que alguien con suficiente poder llegue a desafiarla ¿sabes? Es decir – su aspecto de pronto era sombrío y su porte era encorvado, como el de una persona cansada – ver como tantas veces se ha llevado a esos niños sin poder hacer nada. Eso es…

Sus manos temblaban aferrándose fuertemente una a la otra y lágrimas se derramaron por sus pómulos hasta caer sobre sus temblorosas piernas.

-Dice "ella" – intervino Watanuki reprimiendo el impulso de toser – ¿a quién se refiere?

-No es un "quién" – respondió el otro de inmediato – esa… "cosa" siempre busca a los niños. No sé lo que es porque nunca en el tiempo que duró mi vida conocí a algo como eso pero te aseguro que lo que sea que es no es algo humano, y tampoco conoce la compasión o la piedad.

-Tu hija…

-Hace quince años esa cosa intentó llevársela, y yo no me di cuenta hasta que ya era demasiado tarde y el nombre ya había sido compartido. Yo… traté de pelear con eso pero mi poder quedó extremadamente corto y perdí la batalla, pero sabía que si dejaba que ella se llevara mi Sabrina su alma quedaría atrapada dentro de esa cosa para siempre, así que – entre lágrimas y temblores intentó continuar, pero cada vez que abría la boca su voz quedaba atrapada, como si se estuviese ahogando.

-Ningún padre debería de verse obligado a tomar ese tipo de decisiones – reconoció Watanuki sintiéndose verdaderamente mal por el hombre frente a él – sin embargo lo que se ha hecho no puede revertirse.

-No era mi intención que muriera – continuó el hombre entre sollozos – quise salvarla; traté de frenar su caída con mis poderes, usar un conjuro de viento o algo así pero…

-Pero fue en ese omento que "eso" intervino y te asesinó – completó Watanuki entendiendo la situación.

-Sí.

Breves momentos de silencio interrumpidos sólo por un pequeño tosido del de lentes.

-Sin embargo – volvió a hablar McSpencer ahora mucho más calmado – cada vez que me arrepiento de lo sucedido sólo tengo que pensar en las cosas que he visto en este mismo edificio para saber que tomé la mejor decisión. Donde sea que ahora esté el alma de mi pequeña sé, que debe estar bien y feliz… en cambio, si hubiese permitido que esa cosa se la llevase…

-Dijo antes que las almas de los niños estaban atrapados dentro de "esa cosa" – murmuró el de lentes – ¿es por eso que no los vi mientras recorríamos los pasillos de este hotel? Además ¿entonces ya no están con vida? ¿Ninguno de los ocho?

-¿Ocho? – gimió el hombre entre algo que no se podía entender si era una risa o un sollozo – no, estás mal informado, joven Watanuki. Mira, no sé cuantas desapariciones se han reportado en el mundo exterior, pero puedo asegurarte que en el tiempo que llevo aquí han sido por lo menos once los pequeños que han sido arrastrados por esa maldita.

-¿Qué? ¡Once! Pero… - sus palabras se interrumpieron por otro absceso de tos que dio al hombre frente a él la oportunidad de tranquilizarse un poco.

-Ocho familias que se hospedaron en este hotel perdieron a sus hijos en las garras de ella, pero hay una buena razón por las que las que más de una empleada ha renunciado a seguir trabajando aquí, y después de morir me quedó claro mi pequeña no fue la primera niña en la que esa cosa puso sus ojos.

-Y sin embargo, antes de su caso no se había reportado ningún incidente grave en este lugar.

-Sabes, puede que no haya podido salvar a esos niños pero no me he pasado los últimos quince años sentado en una esquina rascándome el ombligo. Repito: no sé lo que eso es pero sí sé que ella llegó aquí en algún punto durante o inmediatamente después de la remodelación y lo hizo adherida a alguno de los objetos que se trajeron.

-Supongo que no sabrás decirme a cual.

La expresión del hombre se profundizó.

-A lo largo de estos quince años he podido viajar de un lado a otro entre los muros de este hotel, pero…

Watanuki tosió estrepitosamente.

-¿Joven?

-¿Pero? Continúe por favor.

-Bueno, por alguna razón hace quince años la última parte del corredor oeste del noveno piso me parecía especialmente inaccesible, pero desde que movieron un cuadro que estaba en ese corredor para ponerlo en el corredor del piso seis…

Las palabras del mayor se cortaron ante un nuevo ataque de tos que brotó de labios de Watanuki.

-¿Estás bien, chico?

Para preocupación del extranjero Watanuki esta vez parecía no poder respirar y, en un acto reflejo, llevó las manos a su cuello como intentando… algo.

-¿Chico?

-Es ella… - respondió Watanuki entre jadeos – no quiere que hablemos, ella…

Un nuevo acceso de tos volvió a cortarlo…

…y lo siguiente que supo es que sus ojos se abrieron, la opresión en su garganta se liberó y Doumeki apareció en su muy borroso campo de visión.

-Dou…me…ki…

Tratando de hablar entre jadeos, y luchando con la falta de aire en sus pulmones y el dolor de su garganta, el de lentes luchó desesperadamente por incorporarse mientras presencias escalofriantes se agitaban a su alrededor.

Al final, recuperó sus lentes justo a tiempo para ver a Doumeki disparar una flecha contra un cúmulo de niebla obscura que desapareció a través de una esquina de la habitación.

-Do… Doumeki.

-¿Ya se fue? – cuestionó aún con el arco en la mano, moviendo sus ojos de un lado a otro como buscando algo más aunque técnicamente no podría ver nada independientemente de si estaba ahí o no.

-Sí – balbuceó el chico.

El más alto bajó el arco y se acercó a Watanuki acariciando con gesto inusualmente suave la espalda del chico, después de eso encendió la lámpara de cabecera y, a la luz amarillenta examinó las marcas obscuras que comenzaban a formarse en la piel pálida del muchacho.

-¿Ese fue el espíritu de McSpencer? – cuestionó acariciando con una delicadeza francamente desconcertante las líneas delgadas que amorataban la piel del otro.

-No – negó Watanuki – esto es cosa de "ella".

La ceja de Doumeki se arqueó.

-El espíritu de McSpencer habló conmigo en sueños y dijo que lo que él trató de salvar a su hija de una cosa diferente… una presencia poderosa que sospecha que llegó aquí algunos meses antes durante una de las remodelaciones y que es la que se ha llevado a los niños pese a que él (tanto vivo como en muerte) ha hecho todo lo posible para detenerla.

-Puede haberte dicho la verdad – murmuró Doumeki pensando que tal vez discutir la parte de "el espíritu habló conmigo en sueños" podía esperar para más tarde – pero también cabe la posibilidad de que todo sea una forma de intentar distraernos.

Watanuki negó con la cabeza haciendo un ligero gesto de dolor.

-No, lo que dijo es real. Yo… pude sentir la sinceridad de sus palabras, puedes creerme en eso, además…

-¿Sí?

Aunque estaba dormido pude sentir el momento en que eso comenzó a atacarme. La presencia agresora es la misma que estaba en el corredor y que preocupó al espíritu de McSpencer y además la energía no cambió de amenazante a directamente agresiva sino hasta que McSpencer comenzó a hablarme de ella.

-En pocas palabras esa cosa te atacó porque estabas averiguando demasiado – concluyó el arquero.

-Si se sintió amenazado es porque lo que McSpencer sabe realmente la puede perjudicar, sin embargo, el hecho de que haya atacado con tanta agresividad y fuerza aún estando tú presente sólo indica que aquello con lo que nos enfrentamos es verdaderamente poderoso… más si consideras que McSpencer confesó que él también era un brujo, y que a pesar de eso "ella" pudo asesinarlo.

Cualquier exorcista en el lugar de Doumeki habría encontrado todo lo dicho por Watanuki como algo irrelevante dada la situación pero para Shizuka algo en esa declaración hizo embonar todas las piezas del rompecabezas, después de todo ¿por qué Sabrina McSpencer había sido arrojada de una ventana cuando todos los demás niños desaparecieron?

Aún así…

-Si duermes otra vez y yo me quedo despierto para cuidarte ¿crees que el espíritu de McSpencer pueda contactar contigo otra vez? – preguntó en su eterna voz plana.

La respuesta de Watanuki sin embargo fue una negación lenta y triste.

-Lo que sea que sea esa cosa ahora está sobre alerta. Aún si en este momento no puedo verla siento su presencia alrededor de estas paredes y además hay un aura de maldad que no creo que se limite a este piso del hotel. Antes de cortar contacto McSpencer me dijo que había un cuadro en el corredor del piso seis al que su espíritu no podía acercarse así que…

-Deberíamos empezar por ahí entonces.

-Sí pero…

Por un momento Watanuki dudó, después de todo sabía que la presencia que los atacaba era mortalmente peligrosa y si bien él podía ayudar a Doumeki durante la batalla eso lo arriesgaría a que su identidad como el encargado de la tienda se descubriera, y si eso pasaba…

-Permanece siempre detrás de mí – continuó el exorcista malinterpretando la repentina rigidez del otro – y si las cosas se complican debes salir corriendo de inmediato sin importar lo que pase conmigo ¿entiendes?

-¡Idiota! ¿Quién te has creído que eres para decirme qué hacer?

-Vamos ya.

Y sin embargo mientras sus pasos ya se dirigían hacia la puerta de la habitación Watanuki simplemente le cortó el paso con tal fuego en sus ojos que el aspirante a exorcista sintió como si paralizaran cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo.

-Corriendo ciegamente tras esa cosa sólo harás que nos maten y yo sinceramente no tengo ganas de eso – murmuró el de lentes con su acostumbrado mal humor – yo – titubeó por un momento y después se movió hacia su maleta de dónde sacó una bolsa de plástico que contenía lo que parecían varios hilos rojos – pensé que podías hacer algo tonto que nos matara y traje esto.

Doumeki se limitó a levantar una ceja.

-¡Imbécil! ¡Son cabellos de vampiro! – Y siguió un cambio repentino del grito a susurro calmo – alguien me los vendió y… bueno, la presencia que enfrentamos es sumamente poderosa pero si tensas algunos de estos cabellos en lugar de la cuerda de tu arco entonces las flecas que disparen con él obtendrán un poder espiritual más fuerte que con cualquier arco convencional… estimo que si se combina con tu propia energía ese poder debe ser suficiente para detenerla a "ella".

-¿Quién pudo venderte algo así? – exigió el otro después algunos segundos de silencio y con repentina dureza, sin despegar ni por un momento dos ojos acusativos de la bolsa plástica que el otro le ofrecía.

-Eso no es importante por ahora – tajó el de lentes.

Y por un momento todo fue un intenso concurso de miradas entre ambos.

Después de eso la mano de Shizuka Doumeki simplemente se cerró alrededor del paquete ofrecido por el otro.

.

..

 **Y bueno, sé que no nos hemos visto en un tiempo pero espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado. Por cierto ¡Feliz año nuevo a todos! Y que todas sus metas y propósitos de cumplan. Hasta pronto XD**


	12. La primera confrontación

-Entonces ¿utilizó los cabellos de Rima Takenouchi en su arco?

-Sí, lo hizo.

-¿Y qué pasó después de eso?

-Lo que se llevaba a los niños era un poderoso espíritu antiguo. Hubo un tiempo remoto en que algunos de los pueblos de occidente creían que espíritus como esos eran deidades y les ofrecían sacrificios pero este espíritu en particular pasó ya más de cien años sin alimentarse al haber sido sellado en esa pintura; sin embargo al mover el cuadro de su sitio original el sello se debilitó y por eso en este hotel parte de su presencia escapó capturando y devorando a los niños que tuvieron la desdicha de encontrarse en su camino. Con tantos bocados frescos en tan poco tiempo su poder era tal que fue capaz incluso de traspasar las salas protectoras de la presencia de Doumeki y atacarme para evitar que el espíritu de McPerson compartiera sus descubrimientos conmigo, sin embargo un arco antiguo que ha pertenecido a una familia de exorcistas por tres generaciones, un poderoso sujeto con un aura purificadora natural e inherente y los cabellos de una de las más antiguas y poderosas descendientes de los vampiros originales…

-Cabellos que además fueron entregados con el deseo de ayudar a alguien y recibidos con esa misma intención – completó Yuuko.

-Sí, con todo eso a nuestro favor logramos ganar esa batalla, aunque no puedo decir que fue una pelea fácil.

Mirando intensamente Watanuki la bruja llevó la pipa a sus labios y exhaló una espesa nube de humo con mucha suavidad.

-Si tengo que adivinar lo que pasó ahí apostaré a que Doumeki disparó repetidamente a ese espíritu mientras tú fingías no saber qué hacer para que el espíritu se concentrará en ti y desistiera de atacarlo a él. Por supuesto eso explicaría el porqué tu hombro izquierdo está herido, además de los golpes en tu rostro y en tus piernas.

-Sí, tal cual así sucedió…. – respondió el de lentes llevando inconscientemente su mano sana por sobre los vendajes que le cubrían el hombro y que eran invisibles debajo de su chaqueta escolar - Por supuesto que fuera yo el que le repetía una y otra vez a Doumeki dónde es que esa cosa estaba también ayudó a distraerla.

-Te arriesgaste mucho – sentenció ella.

-Lo dices porque un espíritu tan poderoso realmente pudo haberme asesinado en un descuido ¿o te refieres acaso a que fue un gran riesgo para mi identidad el hacerme acompañar por Doumeki?

-Ambos.

-Yuuko…

-¿Sí, Watanuki?

-En este país y en esta dimensión la magia es castigada con la pena de muerte por el consejo de cazadores. Ellos han llevado la represión de los magos, brujas y adivinos a tal punto que aquellos que como yo poseen un don prefieren ocultarlo o reprimirlo con tal de ver salvadas sus vidas; sin embargo, después de apenas unos cuantos siglos el miedo derivado de la represión de la magia natural de las personas ha provocado que energías negativas y sentimientos intensos se arremolinen por todos lados reuniéndose y buscando un escape… una liberación.

-Conformado por sacerdotes y exorcistas de gran fuerza y tradición la palabra del Consejo de Cazadores es prácticamente ley – concordó Yuuko – y ellos aplican esa ley con puño de hierro sin darse cuenta que su dedeo de acabar con el mundo sobrenatural sólo fortalece la energía que buscan combatir.

-Según los procedimientos del consejo Doumeki debió llevar ante ellos lo dicho por esa chica…

-… pero eso habría significado que la interrogaran y muy probablemente que la descubrieran y ejecutaran…

-Sí – un momento de silencio –. No me hago ilusiones de que a estas alturas mi secreto sea del todo ignorado por él pero Doumeki… pienso que él también sospechó que esa chica lo buscó como resultado de poseer un don sobrenatural y sin embargo trató de protegerla resolviendo el asunto por su cuenta, y eso lo hizo porque pudo sentir que ella es una buena persona.

-Eso es realmente probable.

Algunos momentos de silencio.

-Watanuki ¿qué te dijo Doumeki con respecto a los cabellos de vampiro?

-Como las heridas que sufrí le preocuparon me acompañó al hospital y tras despedirse dijo que habláramos el lunes durante el almuerzo.

-¿Así de fácil?

-¿Fácil? ¡Ja! El imbécil todavía se atrevió a pedir soba y takoyaki para su almuerzo…. ¡ese idiota!

Una risa suave fue la respuesta Yuuko.

-¿Qué se supone que es tan gracioso?

-Watanuki, tengo la sensación de podrían pasar los años y no por eso dejarías de quejarte o de ser tan dramático sobre esas cosas que te quejas por hacer aunque las disfrutes.

-Eres cruel, Yuuko-san.

-Sí, supongo que sí. Ahora, tal vez deberías despertar e ir a atender la tienda.

Con esas palabras finales los ojos de Watanuki se abrieron justo en el momento que Maru y Moro abrían la puerta de la habitación con sonrisas gemelas en sus rostros.

-Watanuki, nuestra clienta ha vuelto – corearon.

-¿Tan pronto? ¡Atendámosla entonces!

Con una sonrisa que parecía fuera de lugar para alguien a quien se sacaba de la cama a la 1:12 de la mañana Watanuki se dirigió a la sala de té donde Rima Takenouchi esperaba sentada. A diferencia de su visita anterior estaba totalmente vestida de negro y su cabello desordenado había sido fijado limpiamente en un acomodo liso perfecto con prendedores.

-Es un placer volver a verte tan pronto Rima-san.

-El placer es todo mío, aunque confieso que una vez más vengo a petición de alguien más – anunció señalando detrás de ella a un chico de pelo rubio que se aferraba nerviosamente a un envoltorio rectangular.

-No esperaba otra cosa – respondió el de pelo negro con una sonrisa mientras ofrecía la mano extendida al joven –. Bienvenido a la tienda, mi nombre es Watanuki Kimihiro.

-¿Eh? Sí, yo… - en un evidente gesto de nerviosismo se mordió el labio inferior y bajó la mirada.

-El espejo que traes ahí es un objeto muy especial – concedió Watanuki con una sonrisa después de que el otro permaneciera en silencio prolongado.

-¿Qué? – Se sorprendió el joven – pero ¿cómo es que tú…?

-Te dije antes que en esta tienda podrías encontrar a la persona que necesitabas ¿no? – sonrió Rima.

-Rima-san no suele hablar sin motivo. Ahora ¿por qué no me hablas un poco sobre este objeto que tanto te preocupa?

-Sí… este espejo ha pasado en mi familia por varias generaciones. Es algo así como un mito en la familia pero dicen que mi bisabuela hizo un pacto – dudó un momento como tratando de no sonar ridículo.

-Un pacto – lo animó Watanuki.

-Dicen que mi bisabuela hizo un pacto con el diablo a cambio de mi bisabuelo y ahora cada vez que un hombre adulto se ve reflejado en el espejo por primera vez una persona cercana a nosotros enferma o muere. Si me lo preguntas nunca he sido supersticioso pero… no sé, supongo que las coincidencias han sido demasiadas como para pasarlas por alto.

-Ya veo. En ese caso ¿cuál es tu deseo?

-¡Quiero que el espejo desaparezca de nuestras vidas! – Explicó el joven con lágrimas en los ojos – Mi abuelo, mi padre y mis tíos, todos han intentado deshacerse de esta maldita cosa pero no importa si lo quemamos, rompemos o tiramos, el espejo siempre vuelve y… - las lágrimas que ya no pudieron ser contenidas resbalaron por su cara cayendo al piso.

-Ya veo. Dime, sobre la persona que tú perdiste ¿quieres hablar al respecto?

-No – sentenció el rubio con el semblante roto.

-Ya veo. Entonces, si ese es tu deseo puedes dejar el espejo aquí en la tienda y te garantizo que no encontrará el camino de vuelta a tu familia.

-¿Puedes hacer eso?

-No lo ofrecería de otra forma – sentenció Watanuki con voz aburrida.

-Gracias señor, yo…

-A cambio de ese deseo debes entregar también los anteojos dorados de tu bisabuela.

-¿Qué?

-Cuando un hombre adulto se ve reflejado en el espejo por primera vez una persona a la que ame enfermará o morirá, pero cuando una mujer ve a alguien agonizante a través de los anteojos dorados a esa persona se le concede el tiempo que el espejo previamente ha robado. Ambos objetos dependen el uno del otro para funcionar y la razón de que hasta ahora tu familia no ha logrado deshacerse del espejo que quita la vida es porque nunca ha habido alguien que haya estado dispuesto a deshacerse también de los anteojos dorados que tan descaradamente se atreven a repartirla.

-Yo…

-Por ahora deja aquí el espejo y yo lo retendré hasta mañana a esta misma hora, pero si para ese entonces no tengo el pago…

-Lo entiendo.

-Bien, deja el espejo aquí entonces.

-Yo… - el joven se vio repentinamente preocupado – no logré aprender el camino hasta aquí. ¿Rima-san podrías…

-Ahora qué sabes sobre la existencia de la tienda tus pasos te ayudarán a volver en momentos de necesidad.

-Gracias – murmuró el otro, aunque la incredulidad en su rostro mostraba que no comprendía del todo las palabras de Watanuki.

-Bueno, ya es hora de irnos – intervino Rima.

-Sí, gracias por todo Watanuki-sama y tenga por seguro que tendrá los anteojos en el transcurso del día.

-Eso espero. Ahora tenga un prospero regreso a su hogar, Campriani-kun.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo supo….?

-Y yo que pensé que Watanuki era decente en comparación de Yuuko – suspiró Rima – y sin embargo resulta que a él también le gusta jugar con los clientes primerizos. Bueno ¿qué se le hace? Manlio-kun no preocupes por eso, después de algún tiempo terminas por acostumbrarte.

-Pero…

-Ya no le des importancia y mejor alista lo que me debes por traerte hasta aquí. Watanuki-kun fue un placer verte de nuevo y por cierto me disculpo por la hora tardía. Hasta pronto.

-Hasta pronto Campriani-kun y Rima-san. Ah, y por cierto: Rima-san.

-¿Sí?

-Vigila tu camino a casa – agregó en apenas un susurro.

-Lo haré – sentenció ella con una seriedad repentina que hizo a Manio Camprani estremecerse en su sitio.

…

-Llegas tarde – acusó el arquero con voz dura.

-Matsumoto-sensei quería revisar las correcciones de la prueba de la semana pasada – respondió Watanuki totalmente a la defensiva.

-¿Cómo obtuviste los cabellos? – preguntó Doumeki sin dar al otro tiempo de comenzar sus habituales divagaciones.

-Yo… los obtuve como compensación – admitió Watanuki finalmente.

-¿Compensación?

-Sí, yo… - un suspiro abandonó sus labios y después, en un giro radical, toda duda pareció abandonar su rostro al fijar en Doumeki una mirada tan intensa que el otro no sólo se sorprendió, sino que inclusive llegó a sentir por un momento que terminaría por prenderse en llamas – ya te había contado que desde niño tuve la habilidad de ver y sentir cosas que otros no podían; en ese tiempo yo – sus manos se apretaron en puños – odiaba esa habilidad con toda mi alma porque muchas veces llegué a hablar con espíritus y fantasmas sin darme cuenta siquiera que esas personas ya estaban muertas, y ríete si quieres pero en algún momento mi mejor amigo de hecho fue el fantasma de un niño.

Doumeki no mostró el más leve rastro de intentar reír al notar al otro más tenso que de costumbre.

-Lo conocí una vez al pasar por el parque. Yo estaba caminando cuando unas manos blancas salieron del suelo y trataron de jalarme tierra abajo pero, cuando menos lo esperaba otro chico de mi edad o tal vez un poco mayor tomó mi mano y me ayudó a escapar. Él… si debo ser honesto le debo a él el seguir con vida, es decir, fue ese niño el que después de ayudarme a subir a las ramas de un árbol me explicó lo que eran las manos blancas y aconsejó que utilizara la sal para combatir a los más débiles e inclusive antes de partir hacia el otro mundo me obsequió un trozo de sus huesos que ha funcionado desde entones como un amuleto protector – inconscientemente Watanuki llevó sus dedos sobre el cuello de su camisa y Doumeki sospechó que cargaba consigo dicho pedazo de hueso – aunque claro, ese amuleto sólo repele a cierto tipo de espíritus.

"Pero sin desviarme: en ese tiempo yo odiaba mis habilidades con tal fuerza que estaba dispuesto a prácticamente cualquier cosa con tal de librarme de ellas, pero mi amigo hizo cambiar mi perspectiva, él… - un nudo en su garganta le hizo difícil continuar y a estas alturas su voz se escuchaba ronca – él quiso que yo ayudara a que descubrieran su cadáver para dar algo de paz a sus padres y por supuesto yo no podía negarme dado todo lo que él hizo por mí."

-¿Su cadáver?

-Sí. La razón por la que él sabía tanto acerca de las manos blancas fue porque ellas fueron las que lo arrastraron bajo tierra donde se asfixió hasta morir – las manos de Watanuki temblaron ligeramente – y en retrospectiva ayudarlo a encontrar la paz fue lo que cambió mi percepción, es decir, a partir de ahí comprendí que, por más aterradores que fuesen, no todos los espíritus que se acercaban a mí tenían malas intenciones, así que enfrenté mis miedos y comencé a prestar oídos a lo que los fantasmas me pedían. No siempre fue fácil y muchas veces yo estaba tan aterrado que no podía cumplir sus peticiones, pero cuando lograba hacer algo bueno por ellos siempre se mostraron agradecidos... algunos mostraron su agradecimiento compartiendo conmigo consejos o anécdotas, mientras que otros inclusive fueron tan lejos como para revelarme la ubicación de sus "tesoros" escondidos – una breve sonrisa se reflejó en el rostro de Watanuki antes de que la melancolía tomara su rostro – de hecho fue uno de esos fantasmas el que me habló sobre Yuuko-san y a raíz de conocerla mi vida cambió para bien a pesar de que en ese tiempo ella me irritaba bastante.

-¿De eso se trata esto? – Cuestionó Doumeki sin que su rostro reflejara la sorpresa que sentía – ¿Hablas con los fantasmas y ellos te comparten información como la de los cabellos de vampiro?

-¿Sí? ¿No? Algo así, es decir, comparten conmigo lo que piensan que es justo a cambio de lo que hago por ellos. Una vez incluso conocí a una anciana que compartió conmigo su receta secreta de pastel de zanahoria porque quería que yo se la hiciera llegar a su nieta… pero sí, supongo que diciéndolo en voz alta suena como algo realmente extraño.

-Extraño pero sumamente dulce.

Tomados sinceramente por sorpresa Watanuki y Doumeki voltearon hacia el árbol de sakuras, donde Himawari los observaba a ambos con una charola con tres vasos en las manos y los ojos empañados de lágrimas.

-Lo siento – susurró ella intentando por todos los medios forzar una sonrisa a su rostro – no era mi intención escuchar pero quería sorprenderlos con un poco de té helado y – sus manos temblaron ligeramente - ¡lo siento! No era mi intención escuchar lo que Watanuki-kun le contaba a Doumeki pero una vez que empezó a hablar no pude irme. Lo siento, yo… sé que no debí de quedarme pero no podía irme sin antes decirle a Watanuki que es un chico muy dulce y que su habilidad no es nada malo. Yo…

-Está bien.

Y lo que calmó el tono desesperado de Himawari no fue tanto lo dicho por Watanuki como el tono de sus palabras… uno que era todo amabilidad y comprensión.

-Watanuki-kun…

-No mentiré: para mí es muy difícil hablar de un secreto que por tanto tiempo guardé tan celosamente pero, si debo compartirlo con alguien, me alegro genuinamente de que ese alguien sea mi amiga Himawari-san.

A los once años de edad Doumeki vio algo que no había visto nunca antes y que no se borraría jamás de su mente, porque, para efectos prácticos Kunogi Himawari estaba tan acostumbrada a las desgracias a su alrededor que había dejado de llorar para tatuar en su rostro esa sonrisa falsa que tan bien engañaba a las personas a su alrededor y que sin embargo la hacía parecer – en opinión de Doumeki – como una muñeca linda, falsa e inalcanzable en nada parecida a su verdadero ser… así a los once años Kunogi se había roto y había llorado sin control por primera y única vez desde que Doumeki la conocía.

Hasta ahora.

Porque tantos años después las palabras suaves y la amabilidad de Watanuki nuevamente habían logrado lo que en su momento había logrado la aceptación de Doumeki y, ya sin poder ser contenidas, lágrimas abundantes y sinceras comenzaron a resbalar por el rostro de Himawari mientras ella se aferraba a toda la fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba para no ceder al impulso de correr y lanzarse en los brazos de Watanuki.

Fueron en cierta forma las lágrimas de Kunogi las que impulsaron a Doumeki a reconocer su decisión; porque él aún después de escuchar todo el relato de Watanuki sabía que el de lentes continuaba ocultándole algo, y sin embargo… no, no es que fuese a olvidarse del asunto o a dejarlo pasar pero…

Pero, independientemente de que el chico simple y sencillamente acababa de admitir ante testigos que realizaba lo que era nombrado como "prácticas de esoterismo y contacto con el mundo espiritual" no hablaría una sola palabra sobre Watanuki en la próxima reunión del consejo de cazadores. No diría nada a pesar de saber que lo que acababa de escuchar no era la historia completa y no insistiría para averiguar sobre el tema más de lo que él quisiera compartir.

Sí, en ese momento decidió que todo lo que el de lentes acababa de decir se quedaría como un secreto entre ellos, después de todo ¿para qué si no están los amigos?

…..

-Mira, no es que no me guste tener a chicos guapos coqueteando conmigo pero creo que ya es hora de que nos ocupemos de nuestro asunto ¿no lo crees? – y pese a que la oración fue redactada como una sugerencia el tono de hablar de Rima dejaba en claro que no lo era.

-Ah, sí claro – murmuró el muchacho – bueno, entonces, respecto a mi problema…

-Conozco a la persona adecuada para resolver tu asunto pero dejaré en claro esto: yo sólo soy la conexión. Puedo llevarte hacia la persona que necesitas pero no intervengo ni a favor ni en contra en los términos del contrato e independientemente del precio que esa persona pida yo siempre cobro mi propio pago por separado a cambio de contactarlos por primera vez… y por cierto ya te dije que el dinero no es lo que me interesa hoy.

-Ok – susurró el chico – me parece justo.

-Sí – respondió Rima consiguiendo mantener a raya sus colmillos pese a que casi podía saborear la sangre del chico – a mí también me lo parece.


	13. La reunión a medianoche

_Hay muchas cosas extrañas en este mundo, todos los días ocurren hechos que no pueden ser explicados, fenómenos extraordinarios que pasan desapercibidos porque la gente cierra sus ojos a lo que no entiende, pero la verdad es que, de todas las cosas inexplicables de este mundo, la humanidad es la más extraña de todas._

 _._

Desde que Watanuki había ingresado como alumno nuevo a la institución el resto de sus compañeros se habían acostumbrado a dirigirle diferentes tipos de miradas: de molestia cuando comenzaba con sus maneras escandalosas, de exasperación cuando sus actitudes infantiles llegaban a rebasar cualquier limite sano e inclusive de lástima o pena cuando algún incidente sacaba a relucir el hecho de que el chico tenía algún tipo de desequilibrio mental. Sin embargo, había una clase en específico en la que las miradas que llegaban a Watanuki eran exclusivamente de envidia o de admiración sin espacio para excepciones y esa no era otra que la clase de cocina.

Ahora, cabe aclararlo: la clase de cocina impartida en el colegio constaba de dos sesiones a la semana, una para preparar platillos tradicionales japoneses y otra para platillos internacionales y, en esa sesión coincidió que ya que los llamados cup cakes se estaban volviendo un postre tan popular en el extranjero, Amane-sensei pensó que sería una gran idea enseñar la receta básica y dejar que sus estudiantes prepararan los rellenos y decoraciones a su propia creatividad. ¿El resultado? Simple, en general todos los cup-cakes fueron buenos, pero aun antes de que Watanuki Kimihiro terminara de colocar los últimos detalles sobre sus creaciones, su mesa de trabajo ya estaba abarrotada de una fila de admiradoras (y alguno que otro admirador) que fotografiaban con entusiasmo los pastelitos que además de estar muy bien decorados despedían un olor francamente seductor.

Ese día en especial el éxito de las creaciones de Watanuki fue tal que para el medio día toda la escuela había escuchado de una u otra forma que la profesora de cocina casi se había desmayado de gusto con el platillo del chico nuevo y a la hora del almuerzo Watanuki, Himawari y Doumeki se habían visto obligados a tomar su almuerzo escondidos en el aula de música para escapar del repentino club de fanáticos.

-Realmente no es para menos – suspiró Himawari – oh Watanuki, estos pastelitos son tan adorables…

Y realmente lo eran: decorados como conejos con enormes orejas, gatos pintos y zorros, los cup cakes elaborados por el chico de lentes eran tan adorables que daría lástima comerlos si las coberturas no despidieran un olor a cítricos y dulce tan antojadizo que abrían el apetito al instante.

-Oh, a Himawari-chan le gustaron mis bocadillos – festejó el de lentes – ¡esto me hace tan feliz!

-Escandaloso – se "quejó" Doumeki sin verdadera molestia en su voz.

-Tú, Doumeki ¿cómo te atreves a interrumpir mi feliz ensueño? Eres un…

-Watanuki-kun y Doumeki-kun realmente se llevan muy bien – comentó Himawari con su sonrisa habitual.

-¡Ay! No es justo, la bella Himawari piensa que soy amigo de ese idiota…

De nueva cuenta las quejas de Doumeki fueron interrumpidas pero esta vez fue porque una corriente de aire movió el marco suelto de la ventana causando un ruido ligero ante el cual Himawari reaccionó estremeciéndose visiblemente.

-Himawari-chan ¿te encuentras bien?

-Sí – respondió ella esforzándose por recobrar la sonrisa – sí, sólo me tomó desprevenida el sonido pero no pasa nada…

-Ahora que lo pienso te ves algo cansada.

-Sí… anoche tuve algunas pesadillas desagradables y no dormí bien pero realmente no es nada más allá de eso.

Aún con esa explicación los ojos preocupados de Watanuki no dejaron a Himawari.

-Himawari-chan ¿quisieras contarme tu sueño?

-No fue agradable – sentenció ella – en realidad comenzó conmigo caminando de noche con dirección a mi casa. Escuché un sonido y me volví pero no había nada así que decidí seguir caminando y al doblar la esquina – su sonrisa flaqueó – me encontré con un ser desagradable conformado por humo, tentáculos y nudos de cabello negro. En retrospectiva supongo que es algo tonto pero en ese momento me pareció realmente aterrador.

-Debió serlo realmente para asustar a Himawari-chan – concedió Watanuki – pero, bueno, supongo que es justo que ya que ella tuvo el valor de contarme su sueño ahora yo le regale un cup cake como agradecimiento.

-¿Hablas en serio Watanuki-kun?

-Por supuesto – respondió con su propia sonrisa – toma el que más te guste.

-Muchas gracias – respondió ella tomando uno de los dos conejos.

-Yo anoche soñé con mi abuelo – intervino Doumeki tomando uno de los pequeños zorros y dándole un buen mordisco.

-¿Y a ti quién te preguntó? – gritó Watanuki… eso sí, sin tratar de alejar los cup cakes del alcance del arquero.

-Soñé que llegaba montado en su caballo y sosteniendo su arco favorito – añadió como si no escuchara las quejas del otro.

-Estúpido Doumeki – gimió Watanuki ganando con esa declaración la risa de Himawari.

Sólo que esa misma noche, mientras regresaba a la tienda desde el mercado Watanuki suspiró con un tono realmente exasperado al escuchar detrás de él un sonido bajo e inquietante. Por supuesto no esperaba otra cosa, es decir, ya no era un novato y entendía que al entregar el cup cake a Himawari a cambio de escuchar su sueño prácticamente había comprado ese sueño y eso significaba que podía encontrarse con el monstruo de la pesadilla en cualquier momento… pero realmente ¡maldito Doumeki! Porque Watanuki había estado preparado para enfrentarse a un monstruo pero gracias a Doumeki ahora tendría que lidiar con el monstruo y además el abuelo del estreñido facial – que hasta donde tenía entendido había sido un poderoso exorcista y cazador de brujas – en la misma noche.

-A veces odio tanto esto – se quejó el chico dando la vuelta a la esquina para enfrentar al llamado "monstruo" del sueño de su amiga.

Y por supuesto resultó que Himawari había tenido razón al asustarse, ya que ahí frente a Watanuki apareció la más horripilante bola de pelos que hubiese visto en su vida. Claro, Watanuki ya no era el mismo novato que años atrás había huido de los espíritus menores llorando por su vida y ya se preparaba para defenderse… cuando una flecha impactó directamente contra la criatura desintegrándola en una nube de gas maloliente y líquido viscoso.

-Oh…

Watanuki volvió el rostro y ahí al otro lado de la acera vio a Doumeki vestido con las ropas tradicionales del templo, montando a caballo y sosteniendo el arco con la seguridad y maestría de alguien que nació para hacer justo eso. Pero, lo más desconcertante del cuadro era que en lugar de sus gestos rígidos el hombre lo miraba con una sonrisa amable y traviesa que en realidad lo hacía lucir… bueno, Watanuki se dejaría devorar por un hombre lobo antes de admitir que se veía bastante apuesto.

-Así que tú eres su abuelo – susurró el chico conteniendo apenas la emoción que lo llenaba al comprender la situación en que se encontraba.

Y la única respuesta que obtuvo fue una mirada alegre antes de que el sueño se desvaneciera a su alrededor como si nunca hubiese ocurrido nada.

Sólo que, ahí en el suelo, en el lugar que había estado ocupado por la terrible criatura, descansaba una única flecha tallada a mano.

-Así que – susurró el chico inclinándose para recoger entre sus manos el objeto liviano y aún fuertemente plasmado del aura de su dueño – supongo que la cena tendrá que esperar.

….

Después de cenar había decidido estudiar para la prueba de química y hacer un poco de meditación antes de dormir, sin embargo acababa de acomodarse entre las cobijas cuando su padre entró en la habitación encendiendo la luz y con gesto preocupado.

-Shizuka levántate pronto – le indicó con voz grave.

-¿Pasa algo, padre?

-El consejo acaba de llamar a una reunión de medianoche – informó el hombre mayor – tenemos que irnos ya.

¿Una reunión de medianoche? Cuando era niño Shizuka recordaba que alguna vez había escuchado de ellas pero nunca desde que comenzó a asistir a las reuniones una de medianoche había sido convocada.

La pregunta ahora era ¿qué asunto podría ser tan importante?

…

Dado todo el tiempo que le tomó terminar la negociación de la flecha a cambio de los sueños, pasaban de las diez cuando Watanuki terminó de servir la cena y eran casi las doce cuando logró terminar de lavar los platos. Había obtenido cinco sueños magníficos a cambio de la flecha de exorcista y los cinco globos los ató cuidadosamente en la esquina de la habitación antes de meterse entre las sábanas del futón en que dormía siempre que no tenía planes de encontrarse o negociar con nadie.

Sintió que sus ojos apenas se habían cerrado cuando el sonido de pasos al otro lado de la puerta llamó su atención.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién está ahí? – preguntó titubeante mientras sus pasos lo llevaban al exterior de la habitación… de alguna manera, no fue una sorpresa encontrar a un visitante esperando por él debajo de uno de los árboles de cerezo, sin embargo fue más que sólo un poco inesperado el rostro de su visitante.

-Así que – lo saludó el hombre soltando una bocanada de humo – volvemos a encontrarnos.

Con esas palabras Watanuki fue tomado de sorpresa como no lo había sido en mucho tiempo y, si logró recomponerse lo suficiente como para encarar al visitante fue sólo gracias a las numerosas "lecciones prácticas" a las que lo había sometido Yuuko cuando sin previo aviso lo encargaba de atender a sus clientes.

-Vaya… no estoy seguro de qué decir, es decir, supongo que debería empezar por agradecerle el deshacerse del monstruo, Doumeki-sama.

-Preferiría que me llamaras Haruka – corrigió suavemente sosteniendo la sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Así que Haruka-san? – continuó Watanuki sintiéndose extrañamente confortado por la sonrisa del otro – supongo que debo empezar agradeciéndote por ayudarme pero, sin ánimo de ofender ¿por qué me ayudaste?

La mirada en el rosto del otro demostró que no se ofendía en lo más mínimo.

-Un exorcista ayudando al heredero del poder de dos de los más infames brujos de los que el Consejo de Cazadores llegó a escuchar hablar alguna vez. En este mundo eso parece algo un poco fuera de lugar ¿no es así? Y sin embargo, para mí Shizuka es más importante que la palabra de aquellos que han olvidado que el mundo debe conservar el equilibrio.

-¿Doumeki? No lo harías por él ¿cierto? Tú… deberías…

-Me pareció que mi adorado nieto estaría contento de que alguien estuviera ahí para echarte una mano cuando él no pudo hacerlo. Aunque siendo honestos no es como si me necesitaras para algo tan trivial como aquello.

Watanuki se mordió los labios un momento antes de responder.

-¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! Es decir, si sabes quién soy entonces también sabes lo que voy a hacer con él. No es posible que…

Las palabras de Watanuki se interrumpieron cuando Haruka Doumeki comenzó a reír con ganas.

-Por la forma en que te estás comportando casi pareciera que quieres que trate de detenerte.

Esas palabras hicieron a Watanuki detenerse en lo que decía porque ¿lo que Haruka decía era verdad? ¿Acaso él quería que alguien intentara detenerlo? Y si alguien se atrevía a intentarlo ¿qué es lo que haría él en respuesta?

-No – resolvió finalmente tras algunos minutos de reflexión – no quiero que alguien intente detenerme… pero sinceramente, por la forma tan cariñosa en la que él habla de ti y por tu reputación, pensé al saber que nos encontraríamos que por lo menos ibas a darme una advertencia sobre acercarme a tu familia, Haruka-san.

-Oh, pero hacer exactamente lo que se esperaba de mí no habría tenido ninguna diversión.

Acentuó sus palabras con una calada a su pipa que hizo al estudiante recordar a Yuuko.

-Supongo que te doy la razón, aunque sigo sin entender ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí?

-Antes que nada te estoy conociendo – respondió el otro sin perder la sonrisa.

-Tú ya sabes quién soy – declaró Watanuki – no podrías visitarme de este modo si no fuera así.

-Eso sólo es cierto hasta cierto punto. Sé que eres el encargado de esta tienda que en vida me provocó un gran dolor de cabeza y si he de ser honesto el día mismo en que nació Shizuka también yo pensé que al conocernos lo primero que haría sería apuntar una flecha contra ti… sin embargo las cosas pueden cambiar ¿no es así?

-Sigo sin entender.

-Y yo apuesto a que esa es una sensación con la que has perdido familiaridad ¿no es así?

Muy a su pesar los labios de Watanuki se curvaron en una sonrisa suave.

-Concedo que tienes razón en cierto sentido. Desde que le pedí a Yuuko-san que me aceptara como su aprendiz comencé a aceptar las cosas más increíbles como parte de lo cotidiano, sin embargo, una vez ella me dijo que no era bueno que uno hurgara en su propio futuro así que fuera de los asuntos de la tienda sigo sin tener la más mínima idea de qué hacer con mi vida y qué es lo que está destinado a mí.

La respuesta pareció hacer muy feliz a Haruka, ya que éste curvó sus labios en una amplia sonrisa al dejar escapar otra bocanada de humo.

-Esa incertidumbre que sientes es la prueba de que sin importar lo poderoso que seas continúas siendo una persona, encargado de la tienda.

…..

-Damos inicio a la sesión extraordinaria de medianoche – anunció el presidente del consejo evaluando con la mirada los rostros desconcertados de los asistentes.

-Han pasado por lo menos diez años desde que una reunión de medianoche fue convocada – habló la mujer llamada Sora – ¡así que digan ya por qué es que hoy estamos aquí!

-¿Acaso esto tiene que ver con la Bruja de las dimensiones? ¿Se ha comprobado su presencia en el área?

-Tanto como me gustaría decir que ha habido avances en la investigación de esa bruja esta reunión no tiene nada que ver con ella – tajó el presidente.

-¿Y entonces? ¿De qué es de lo que trata esto?

-Tsuyuri Kohane – dijo el presidente haciendo con esas simples dos palabras que un fuerte estremecimiento cruzara el cuerpo de Doumeki.

-¿Quién? – cuestionó Sora mirando con intensidad.

-Hace casi dos años, a través de nuestro departamento en Asahi llegó a oídos del consejo el caso de una mujer que ofrecía los servicios de su hija Kohane como médium y exorcista, después de realizar las investigaciones pertinentes se determinó que el "poder" de la niña era de hecho real y como tal una sentencia de muerte fue emitida para la madre a la par de una orden de captura para Kohane Tsuyuri.

-¿Una orden de captura? – Se exaltó uno de los cazadores más ancianos - ¿por qué de captura? por atreverse a entablar contacto con seres sobrenaturales sin el consentimiento del consejo la sentencia debió ser la muerte.

Varios murmullos de respaldo a esas palabras estallaron por todo el lugar y Doumeki entonces sintió un fuerte tirón en el estómago: si la Tsuyuri Kohane de la que hablaban era la que él pensaba – y todas las señales parecían confirmar justo eso – el asco que sentía al pensar que alguien se atrevía a querer acusar a una niña formalmente ante el consejo sólo era superado por el de saber que eso parecía ser poco para saciar la "indignación" de los ahí presentes.

-El cazador que investigó el caso consideró que al ser ella una niña pequeña la mayor de las responsabilidades debía recaer sobre la madre. Además, en ese momento no parecía que la chica tuviera un poder tan grande ya que el sacerdote ordenado evaluó que a veces sus interpretaciones eran equivocadas.

-Pero, si dicen que el caso se resolvió hace años sigo sin entender por qué es que nos están llamando a esta reunión.

-Mientras que la madre de la médium fue ejecutada apenas horas después de dictada la orden Kohane en sí misma desapareció sin dejar rastro.

-¿Cómo? ¿Logró huir?

-En ese momento la situación se interpretó de esa manera y las órdenes de captura y ejecución en su contra se emitieron conforme a la ley, sin embargo a últimas fechas algunos rumores señalan que nuestra pequeña fugitiva ha sido vista caminando por las calles con el descaro de un alma inocente.

-Entonces todo este escándalo es por una niña de… ¿qué edad dijeron que tenía?

-Actualmente nueve años – respondió el presidente sin parpadear.

¿Nueve años? Vaya, por su forma de comportarse Doumeki habría jurado que era mayor, pero realmente esa edad era coherente con la apariencia de la niña.

-Nueve años… - habló otro de los asistentes – ¿cómo una pequeña molestia como esa justifica citarnos a esta hora?

-No lo hace… pero la poderosa y escurridiza vidente que al parecer adoptó a Tsuyuri sí que justifica nuestra presencia el día de hoy.

Los murmullos que comenzaban a surgir callaron al instante.

-Esto se está poniendo interesante – se escuchó comentar a Sora.

…

-¡Un vestido! – A estas alturas Watanuki prácticamente aullaba de risa – Dios…. no puedo creerlo ¡Doumeki usando un vestido de niña! Es que la idea es tan extraña que…

-Oh, siendo el niño tierno que era siempre logró encajar bien en cualquier tipo de ropa pero bueno, no puede negarse que su madre sintió una gran debilidad por verlo en vestidos occidentales de volantes y encaje.

Con las fotos del "pequeño Shizuka" vistiendo desde kimonos femeninos hasta vestidos occidentales esparcidas por la habitación, Watanuki se mordió los labios para evitar seguir riendo y fijó toda su atención en Haruka Doumeki.

-Francamente me sorprende que me cuentes todo esto porque ¿no crees que podría aprovecharme de la información?

-Si quisieras aprovecharte de la información que tienes de Shizuka no me darías esta advertencia, además, fuera de la forma en que le hablas realmente no tienes ningún tipo de animosidad negativa hacia él.

-Eres un tipo extraño, Haruka-san.

-¿Me lo dice el encargado de la tienda? – cuestionó el otro con una sonrisa.

-Bien, supongo que tienes razón en eso.

Y de la nada, el buen humor en los rasgos del exorcista se esfumó mientras sus ojos volteaban a un punto en la lejanía con matices de ligero enfado y profunda preocupación.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede? – cuestionó Watanuki.

-Pasa – continuó el otro – que esos necios insisten en meterse con fuerzas que no alcanzan a comprender.

…..

-Los más jóvenes pueden retirarse a la comodidad de sus casas y más tarde se les harán llegar sus asignaciones. Sacerdotes principales hagan el favor de esperar aquí.

Shizuka escuchó con un mal presentimiento las palabras del presidente pero, obediente, se retiró del santuario dejando atrás a su padre, quien junto con los otros exorcistas mayores se acomodó en una línea cerrada alrededor del presidente y los otros líderes del Consejo de Cazadores.

-Presiento que localizar a una vidente no fue la razón principal de esta reunión – acusó en tono firme Sora.

-Efectivamente fue sólo parte de la razón, Arakawa-san, aunque fue por sí misma una razón poderosa.

-Pero el resto de la razón fue…

-En recompensa a nuestros arduos esfuerzos finalmente logramos localizar el nido de arañas que tantos problemas nos ha ocasionado en los últimos años.

Esas palabras sencillas hicieron que todos los presentes se pusieran derechos y alertas, como si esperaran que algo sucediese de un momento a otro.

-Como veo que todos entienden la gravedad del asunto no consideraré necesario añadir que deben estar preparados para actuar de un momento a otro. ¡Nishi!

-¿Sí, presidente?

-Dejo en tus capaces manos los preparativos para la incursión al nido. Doumeki y Kitajima por otro lado encabezarán la fuerza ofensiva ¿queda claro?

-¡Sí, presidente!

-Perfecto. Kodaira-sama se encargará de coordinar la búsqueda de la vidente con los más jóvenes; mientras se organiza el resto de nosotros tenemos que prepararnos para invadir el nido de arañas. ¡Ahora!


	14. Día blanco

Acababa de llegar a la escuela cuando Himawari y Doumeki se acercaron a él; ella cargando en sus manos un pequeño paquete de bocadillos y Doumekil mirando con la misma indiferencia de siempre.

-Muy buenos días, Watanuki-kun.

-Himawari-chan muy buenos días… y hola a ti también – exclamó dirigiéndose al más alto – mira que eres un maleducado por no dignarte siquiera a saludar.

-¿Qué trajiste para almorzar? – preguntó el arquero como único comentario a las palabras de Watanuki.

-Tú… eres tan…

-Watanuki-kun y Doumeki son realmente buenos amigos – comentó Himawari.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Amigo yo de un imbécil como él…

-Hoy no podré acompañarlos durante el almuerzo – habló la chica – lo siento, pero el consejo estudiantil tiene asuntos pendientes con respecto a los aseos de las chicas y tengo que ayudar en las revisiones. Por lo mismo – extendió hacia el de lentes el paquete en sus manos – traje esto desde ahora para agradecer a Watanuki sus chocolates de San Valentín.

-¡Ah! Pero que honor. Himawari-chan se tomó la molestia de preparar estos bocadillos especialmente para mí.

-En realidad son comprados – precisó la chica desinflando el grito de júbilo del muchacho.

-¡Oh! ¡Sí! No importa. La bella Himawari es tan dulce – fijó su mirada en Doumeki - ¿y qué hay de ti?

-Mmm…

-¿Cómo que "Mmm"? ¡Tú también comiste los chocolates que traje en San Valentín! ¡Por si no lo sabes deberías darme un regalo del día blanco! ¡Dios! ¿Cómo es que debo detenerme a explicar algo tan básico?

-Eres ruidoso – se quejó el arquero.

-Bueno, ese no es tu problema sabes…

-Watanuki – continuó el más alto – hoy tengo que volver a casa pronto así que encuéntrame en la puerta del salón de inglés justo al terminar la clase ¿entendido?

-Eres insoportable – gimió el otro sin atreverse a comentar que Doumeki podría volver a casa más rápido si dejaba la molestia de tener que esperar a Watanuki.

-También…

-¿Sí?

-No te saltes el almuerzo.

-¿Eh?

-Debemos de hablar algo importante – fueron sus últimas palabras antes de separarse de sus amigos para reunirse con el entrenador.

-¡Es insoportable! – Continuó Watanuki como si el otro no se hubiese marchado – mira que decirme lo que tengo que hacer…

-En realidad ese fue un comportamiento muy raro de Doumeki-kun – murmuró la chica pasando por alto las payasadas de Watanuki.

-Sí ¿verdad? – El chico dejó de lado sus gestos y exageraciones – es decir, por lo general él siempre nos encuentra la salida sin decir horas ni indicaciones.

-Watanuki-kun, sé que probablemente no tenga que pedirlo pero por favor no dejes de escuchar a Doumeki-kun.

-¿Eh?

-Es que, él no es alguien que comparta sus problemas en voz alta, por eso, si dice que necesita hablar contigo, entonces creo que deberías de escucharlo con atención.

Y para coronar la actitud inusualmente solemne de la chica, Watanuki simplemente decidió guardar silencio hasta el momento en que tuvo su respuesta.

-Descuida – dijo finalmente – escucharé con atención.

Sólo que a la hora del almuerzo una pesada capa de lluvia caía sin tregua sobre la ciudad, provocando que Watanuki y Doumeki encontraran llenos todas las aulas y pasillos y finalmente se vieran obligados a refugiarse en el angosto, polvoriento y obscuro armario de escobas debajo de las escaleras del cuarto piso.

-Esto tiene que ser una broma de mal gusto – se quejó el de lentes intentando en vano establecer algo de distancia entre el más alto y él mismo - ¿qué rayos planeas hacer como para tener que arrástrame a este sitio?

-Si tu amiga Tsuyuri Kohane tiene alguna clase de poder especial parecido a lo tuyo debes tener cuidado.

Si la vista en la obscuridad de Doumeki hubiese sido mejor se habría percatado de cómo ante sus palabras el rostro de Watanuki se volvía rígido mientras sus ojos adoptaban una mirada profunda y astuta que sin embargo no reflejaba ni una sola gota de miedo.

-¿Qué rayos quieres decir con eso?

-Reformulo: el Consejo de Cazadores está buscando a la Tsuyuri Kohane que puede llevarlos hacia una vidente fugitiva y no se detendrán ante nada para localizarla. Si tu amiga no es la persona que buscamos no debería haber problemas, pero si sí lo es…

-Entonces eres idiota – declaró Watanuki, aunque por una vez las palabras no parecían tener la verdadera intención de ofender al otro – es decir, si mi amiga es la persona que el Consejo busca yo podría advertirle de lo que me estás diciendo arruinado así sus posibilidades de atraparla.

-Si tu amiga es la persona que el Consejo busca entonces hablamos de una niña – tajó Doumeki.

Por un momento todo fue silencio; un silencio de esos que si bien no son cómodos tampoco provocan insoportable tensión… y un rato después de eso se escuchó el sonido apagado de pasos y cuchicheos en el pasillo. Para cuando el silencio regresó, Doumeki decidió que era el momento de salir de ese armario.

Sólo que, en el momento que sus manos giraron la perilla de la puerta, la voz de Watanuki lo interrumpió.

-¿Por eso me das esta advertencia? ¿Porque ves a Kohane-san como una niña indefensa?

Doumeki dudó apenas y retiró la mano de la perilla antes de responder.

-No creo que sea indefensa, pero ciertamente es una niña.

-En el sentido físico ciertamente lo eso, pero en lo que respecta a su madurez bueno… - hizo una pausa y suspiró profundamente antes de continuar –. Cuando conocí a Kohane tuve que admirar profundamente su valor – a diferencia de otras veces, en esta ocasión el chico hablaba con calma y firmeza – porque yo a su edad hacía todo lo posible por escapar de mi don, por negar la existencia de los fantasmas y espíritus a mi alrededor con tal de envolverme en una ilusión de seguridad que no rebasaba la mentira. Y en cuanto a Kohane ella… bueno, ella por su parte aceptó sus dones desde una edad temprana y con gran madurez, además se mantuvo firme en sus convicciones a pesar de las burlas de los otros niños y de la persecución a la que ella y su madre fueron sometidas. Kohane ha llevado una vida difícil pero a pesar de todo ella es una persona muy amable que busca la forma de ayudar a las personas que están a su alrededor.

Doumeki recordó a Tsuyuri en la puerta de la escuela: vestida de colores claros, hablando en un volumen bajo y respetuoso y mirándolo con una sonrisa amable y sincera mientras decía que se alegraba de que Watanuki tuviera nuevos amigos. Sin duda alguna podía encajar la imagen de esa chica encantadora con la descripción que el de lentes hacía de ella. Aún así…

-Y la vidente a la que busca el Consejo…

-Llamar a Oba-san una "vidente" es algo duro si empleas la definición del Consejo de Cazadores, es decir, ella tiene un don fuerte para sentir ciertas cosas que están sucediendo o que pueden llegar a suceder, pero contra aquello de lo que se le acusa no utiliza sus habilidades para beneficio propio ni trata de manipular a otros ni de atar su libre albedrío. Desde que la madre de Kohane fue capturada por el Consejo de Cazadores Oba-san la recibió con los brazos abiertos así que…

-Pareces realmente familiarizado con esa mujer como para llamarla Oba-san.

-La conocí poco tiempo después de conocer a Yuuko y me dijo muy amablemente que podía llamarla así. Realmente… Doumeki idiota, ni siquiera puedo culparte por estar tan receloso al escucharme pero la verdad es, que el Consejo de Cazadores en el que has crecido juzga con demasiada dureza a aquellos que tienen habilidades que les desagradan.

-No niego eso.

-¿Eh?

-El Consejo de Cazadores intenta evitar que aquellos que practican la brujería dañen a las personas, pero no niego que girar una orden de captura contra una niña de nueve años me parece algo incorrecto, independientemente de si la vidente a la que desean llegar merece la pena o no.

Sin que él lo supiera, sus palabras suavizaron el rostro de Watanuki.

-Vaya, algo de lo que comiste sin duda te hizo efecto porque te he escuchado hablar más en la última media hora que en el último mes… aunque claro, no es como si estoy especialmente al pendiente de si hablas o no. En fin, sólo para que lo sepas ni Oba-san ni Kohane-san son malas personas; ambas nacieron con un don que otros no pueden comprender pero son almas bondadosas y merecen la oportunidad que les estás dando al hablar conmigo hoy. También debo admitir que en realidad estás demostrando no ser un imbécil tan grande como pareces.

-Espero sashimi y taiyakis de judías dulces en el almuerzo de mañana por eso – replicó el arquero de inmediato.

-¡Imbécil! ¿Cómo puedes pedir algo así justo cuando acabo de hacerte un cumplido? Eres…

Pero lo que era Doumeki ya no alcanzó a escucharlo pues se limitó a coger su almuerzo de las manos de Watanuki y abandonar el armario de escobas y, una vez hubo salido, el de lentes simplemente interrumpió la diatriba para tomar aliento y abandonar por sí mismo el incómodo escondite.

Lo lógico habría sido que sus pasos lo llevaran al interior seco y cálido de los edificios, pero en lugar de eso suspiró, dejó la caja de bento a un lado de la escalera y salió al exterior donde la lluvia abundante caía sin tregua. Por algunos segundos estuvo solo en el jardín pero, aparentemente de la nada, dos figuras más se posaron a su lado.

-Es un gusto encontrarlas hoy, Ame-warashi y Zashiki-warashi – saludó con amabilidad.

-Realmente nos hiciste esperar – se quejó Ame-warashi sosteniendo su eterno paraguas y moviendo la cabeza en un gesto que hizo vibrar sus rizos rojizos.

-Mis más sinceras disculpas, pero me encontraba atendiendo una conversación importante.

-Dentro de un armario de escobas y con un futuro sacerdote – comentó la pelirroja como si esa información no fuese de vital importancia pese a que la intensidad de su mirada desmentía todo aire casual al respecto.

-Lo que él me estaba diciendo no sería bueno que alguien más lo escuchara, aunque en todo caso ahora no puedo echarle en cara olvidar su regalo del día blanco. ¡Qué fastidio!

-No pensé que fuese parte de tus deberes regalar chocolates a los chicos en el día de San Valentín.

-Él es un caso especial. Ahora – sus ojos se fijaron en la Zashiki-warashi y el "profesionalismo" en su actitud fue totalmente reemplazado por amabilidad – realmente me da mucho gusto verte también.

-Yo… ¡gracias! – Respondió ruborizándose profundamente – sólo…

-Ella vino a traerte un regalo como agradecimiento por tus chocolates del 14 de febrero – explicó Ame-warashi cuando su compañera no se atrevió a hablar – y para no dejarla sola y aprovechar la vuelta para dejar también mi regalo, yo decidí acompañarla.

-Lo bastante justo – dijo el chico buscando algo dentro de sus bolsillos – y por cierto…

Sacó una pequeña caja rectangular y la entregó a Zashiki-warashi levantando la tapa para permitir la vista de un pequeño broche con forma de flor.

-¡Es hermoso! – suspiró ella ruborizándose con tanta fuerza que su rostro parecía casi del mismo tono que el cabello de Ame-warashi.

-Me alegra que te guste. No consideré preparar algo de comer porque no estaba seguro de cuando te vería pero tampoco quería dejar de agradecer por tu regalo de San Valentín.

-Gracias en verdad.

-Bueno, directo a lo que vinimos – intervino Ame-warashi depositando en la mano de Watanuki una flor de campanilla en perfectas condiciones.

-Sí – Zashiki-warashi parecía descorazonada mientras entregaba al chico un lirio– supongo que ahora tenemos que irnos.

-Y sin embargo no dejaré de repetir que fue todo un gusto verlas a ambas – respondió Watanuki envolviendo cuidadosamente las flores entre sus manos.

Ame-warashi y Zashiki-warashi ya se volvían hacia el exterior cuando la pelirroja volteó fijando sus intensos ojos en Watanuki.

-Encargado de la tienda, te aconsejo que cuides tus pasos alrededor de ese muchacho, después de todo, su cumpleaños número dieciocho ya ha sucedido y no es un secreto que una vez cumplida esa edad su vida y decisiones han quedado sujetas a las disposiciones del Consejo de Cazadores.

-Él aún no es un cazador ordenado.

-No pero su entrenamiento está en la fase final, y una vez pase la prueba de ordenanza… - no terminó la frase pero no hizo falta hacerlo para borrar todo rastro de sonrisa del rostro de Watanuki.

-El Consejo de Cazadores hace las pruebas de ordenanza el último sábado de noviembre – habló por fin el muchacho – de aquí a ese día…

-A lo largo de los últimos años ellos se han vuelto insoportables – continuó hablando Ame-warashi – llenos de soberbia y pensando que tienen el derecho de tomar decisiones sobre cosas que ni siquiera alcanzan a comprender. No albergo ninguna mala voluntad hacia los humanos en general pero el Consejo de Cazadores se ha encargado de hacer de sus enemigos a varias criaturas y espíritus por lo que te aconsejo tener cuidado si es que planeas involucrarte en sus negocios.

Ante esas palabras Zashiki-warashi se mostró especialmente angustiada, sin embargo Watanuki se limitó a expresar una sonrisa cordial.

-Agradezco sinceramente tu preocupación Ame-warashi pero por favor no te angusties por mí.

-Pero… – Zashiki-warashi ya hacía ademán de protestar cuando Watanuki la tomó gentilmente de las manos – entiendo sus preocupaciones pero prometo que seré cuidadoso.

-Prometes ser cuidadoso sin comprometerte a separarte de ese cazador – tajó Ame-warashi.

-Me temo que es todo lo que puedo hacer – concedió Watanuki.

-Bien, lo que hagas o dejes de hacer no es nuestro problema pero – con la mano que no sostenía su paraguas tomó la mano de Zashiki-warashi – después no digas que no te advertí al respecto.

Y una vez pronunciadas esas palabras ambas chicas desaparecieron tal cual habían aparecido llevándose con ellas la inesperada lluvia.

….

Shizuka Doumeki no era alguien de cuestionar las cosas porque para él aceptar y actuar era algo mucho más efectivo que cuestionar.

Si su amiga Kunogi parecía acarrear la mala suerte a los que llegaban a encariñarse con ella pese a ser una buena persona lo mejor era permanecer cerca de ella para así permitir a sus habilidades de exorcista combatir la mala aura.

Si el Consejo de Cazadores se comportaba de manera cada vez más errática y convocaba a reuniones a las horas más inconvenientes o extrañas entonces lo mejor era acudir sin demora para así contar con toda la información de primera mano.

Y si a la escuela llegaba un estudiante nuevo, extraño, ruidoso, perseguido por espíritus, misterioso, con un gusto extraño para sus amistades, excelente cocinero, de buen corazón, trabajador y con lindos ojos entonces… entonces, verdad sea dicha, él no tenía la más mínima idea de porqué es que se comportaba del modo en que lo hacía cerca de él pero, independientemente de las razones, había algo en Watanuki Kimihiro que ocasionaba que Shizuka simplemente no quisiera separarse de él y dado que el chico parecía atraer a espíritus agresivos eso bien podía ser lo mejor.

Así, al regresar a los vestuarios de chicos por sus tenis olvidados y ver ahí a Watanuki entrar empapado de pies a cabeza, con el cabello obscuro escurriendo sobre las facciones de su rostro obligándole a retirarse los lentes y la ropa mojada aferrándose a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, el arquero no pudo evitar mirar fijamente mientras el otro desabotonaba su camisa y pasaba una toalla por su cabello alborotándolo de una manera que en otro parecería ridícula pero que en él era extrañamente conveniente, atractiva incluso sin demasiado esfuerzo.

-Tú ¿qué tanto miras? – espetó al volver a colocarse los lentes y notar que el otro no despegaba la vista de su persona.

-Pareces un gato mojado – respondió de inmediato.

-¡Imbécil! – exclamó el otro poniéndose rojo de rabia y comenzando a manotear y chillar frases incomprensibles como loco.

Shizuka Doumeki efectivamente no era alguien de cuestionar las cosas, aún así, en ese día y en ese lugar el arquero tuvo que cuestionarse a sí mismo porqué es que al encontrar a Watanuki en ese estado corrió por sus venas el inexplicable deseo de acorralarlo contra la pared del vestuario y perderse en el cielo infinito de sus ojos azules.

…

-¿Vas a salir? – cuestionó acercándose a su marido y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su pecho mientras recargaba la barbilla en el hombro izquierdo de él.

-Nishi-sama pidió que atacáramos hoy mismo a las ocho en punto – respondió el hombre deteniendo por solo un momento la preparación de su arco.

-¿Piensas llegar a Shizuka contigo?

-No, nuestro hijo será sin lugar a dudas un gran cazador un día de estos pero ahora aún es muy joven y además no ha recibido la ordenanza que le permite participar en este tipo de misiones.

-Cariño… yo sé que el Consejo sabe lo que hace pero tengo un mal presentimiento con respecto a esto.

-Amor, no quiero molestarte pero tus presentimientos…

-Sé lo que vas a decir. Mira, entiendo porqué no me tomas en serio, lo entiendo en verdad, pero esta vez es diferente a las otras, es… no sé, es una sensación en la boca del estómago y en el pecho y…

-Todo va a estar bien. Ahora, tengo que terminar de preparar mis armas pero puedes aprovechar ese tiempo para ir al mercado, es decir, no tengo que acompañarlos en la cena para saber que Shizuka será especialmente exigente con los vegetales frescos en la cena.

-Sí – una amarga sonrisa cruzó su rostro – es increíble decirlo pero creo que Shizuka es demasiado remilgoso para su propio bien. Dios, ni siquiera sé por qué después de tantos años sigue siendo tan selectivo con su comida.

-Aquí entre nos a veces me recuerda a mi padre, aunque incluso él era menos exigente con lo que se llevaba a la boca.

Con esa simple mención el rostro de la mujer se volvió aún más sombrío de lo que ya estaba.

-Cariño, sé que hemos hablado de esto en el pasado pero ¿no crees que Shizuka ya tiene la edad para saber…?

-¡No! Para darle las explicaciones que quiere eso significaría cuestionar al Consejo, y eso es algo simplemente inadmisible.

-Piensas así en verdad.

-Cuando lo dices así suena a una acusación.

-De cierto modo lo es, porque tú aún después de todos estos años, no has tenido el deseo de descubrir los motivos tras la muerte de tu padre.

-Amor…

-Está bien, entiendo que no quieres hablar al respecto así que no insistiré del mismo modo que no he insistido durante todos estos años, pero cariño, tu hijo está creciendo día a día y no esperes que al involucrarse activamente en tu mundo él sea tan sumiso como hoy lo eres tú.


	15. El rencor de la araña

-¿Gustas tomar una taza de té?

-¿Qué? ¡No! Es decir, muchas gracias pero en realidad ni siquiera sé cómo es que terminé en este lugar así que…

-Estás aquí porque tienes un deseo.

-¿Eh?

Si la mandíbula del muchacho hubiese podido tocar el suelo lo habría hecho, sin embargo Watanuki fingió no darse cuenta del estupor del otro mientras daba a la pipa una nueva calada.

-Piénsalo detenidamente y te encontrarás con que tienes un deseo; una vez que sepas lo que quieres entonces podemos hacer algo al respecto.

-Con que un deseo dices. Mmm… no tengo ningún deseo en especial pero a últimas fechas mi oído derecho pica un poco – respondió con aire inquieto – el doctor dice que no es nada así que procuro no darle importancia pero…

-Dime ¿por casualidad tienes algún mal hábito del que no puedas deshacerte?

-¿Un mal hábito yo? – El chico se concentró profundamente – No. Por más que pienso la verdad es que no se me ocurre ningún mal hábito que pueda estarme afectando.

Los ojos de Watanuki se estrecharon con tristeza.

-Ya veo. Bueno en ese caso – tomó el objeto que reposaba en el cojín junto a él y lo tendió hacia el chico más corto – lo más que puedes hacer por ahora es colocarte esto.

-¿Cómo? ¿Un arete de broche?

-Úsalo mientras quieras hacerlo y tíralo si piensas que ya no te sirve, aunque, si no logras deshacerte de tu mal hábito este arete no va a servirte de nada.

-Yo… gracias, supongo. Es decir…

-No me agradezcas aún. ¿Seguro que no quieres quedarte a tomar el té?

-Seguro. Tengo que llegar a clases y la verdad ya se me hizo algo tarde.

-Bien, lo entiendo. Buena suerte con eso.

-Gracias y bueno… ya me voy…. Supongo…. Esto… ¡hasta luego!

Mientras el chico salía de la tienda a toda prisa Watanuki dejó de lado la pipa y se levantó del diván para dirigirse a buscar su ropa de cocina. Iba ya a medio camino cuando sus pasos se detuvieron en seco y su vista giró inmediatamente hacia la puerta que comunicaba el recibidor con el jardín.

-Watanuki ¿pasa algo? – preguntó Mokona alertado por la repentina inmovilidad de su maestro.

-Algo ya se ha puesto en marcha – respondió el de lentes mirando con inquietud algo más allá de los límites de la tienda.

…

Prácticamente era la madrugada cuando a la entrada del templo llegó el padre de Shizuka cubierto de vendas en ambos brazos, arañazos en la cara y con una ligera cojera… todo ese tiempo su esposa había permanecido despierta esperando en el recibidor y el propio Shizuka se había quedado a hacerle compañía pese a no saber a ciencia cierta cuál era la misión en la que su padre participaría para el Consejo de Cazadores.

No se habló una sola palabra sobre la misión y eran casi las seis cuando el hombre se retiró a dormir… evidentemente a esa hora Shizuka decidió que lo mejor era barrer el templo y prepararse para marchar a la escuela.

Al llegar a la entrada del instituto Kunogi estaba ahí con Watanuki parado justo a su lado, y aunque los dos sostenían los hilos de dos globos y conversaban animadamente volcaron toda su atención hacia él en cuanto lo notaron llegar.

-Muy buenos días, Doumeki-kun – saludó ella con su habitual sonrisa – Watanuki-kun y yo comentábamos que la mañana parece algo sombría ¿qué es lo que opinas tú?

-Realmente no hay tanta neblina – respondió sin pensar.

-¡Idiota! Nos referíamos a que la naturaleza está demasiado callada – se quejó Watanuki.

-¿La naturaleza?

-Sí – de nueva cuéntala actitud de Watanuki cambió del berrinche habitual a una serenidad casi espeluznante, lo que hizo que Doumeki casi se sintiera como si hubiese regresado a esa habitación de hotel – sé que no hablamos de algo obvio pero si prestas atención a tu alrededor notarás que los animales se comportan de manera reservada como temerosos de las repercusiones que el evento de la noche pueda tener, e inclusive las nubes y el sol parecen retroceder en algunos momentos.

-¿El evento de la noche? – cuestionó el arquero repentinamente interesado, preguntándose si Watanuki hablaba de algo relacionado con lo hecho por el Consejo de Cazadores.

-Watanuki dice que anoche algo muy importante debió pasar porque hubo muchos espíritus gritando y rondando por las calles – explicó Kunogi – y a decir verdad en la calle de mi casa se escucharon sonidos extraños toda la noche. También en la mañana caminé junto a unas chicas de segundo grado y ellas hablaban sobre haber tenido pesadillas y escuchar ruidos en sus casas.

-La perturbación fue tan fuerte que aún aquellos con poca sensibilidad lograron percibirla, aún así es sólo normal que este bruto no se diera cuenta de nada ya que las salas de su templo debieron bloquear el paso de los espíritus errantes.

-¿Espíritus errantes? ¿Anoche?

-Sí y también algunas otras cosas, aunque como ya dije habría sido difícil que alguien al interior de tu templo se diese cuenta de algo.

-Chicos, sé que la conversación es interesante pero si no nos damos prisa no llegaremos a clase a tiempo ¿qué les parece si continuamos con esto en el almuerzo?

-Sí.

-Lo que sea por la bella Himawari-chan.

-Disculpen pero debo ir a clase de química. Doumeki-kun por favor cuida que Watanuki-kun no se pierda camino a inglés. Nos vemos más tarde.

-Vayamos a clase – dijo Doumeki en cuanto la chica les dio la espalda.

Sólo que Watanuki no hizo el más mínimo intento de moverse.

-¿Oye?

-¡Te he dicho que mi nombre no es "oye"! ¡Dios! ¿Hasta cuándo vas a entenderlo?

-Te estás comportando como en ese hotel – continuó el arquero ignorando las protestas del otro.

-¿Es así? Bueno, supongo que no puede evitarse. Doumeki tú…

-¿Sí?

En lugar de responder el de lentes lo evaluó por varios segundos sin perderlo de vista ni parpadear ni siquiera cuando la campana anunció que ellos ya deberían estar en su clase.

-Tú… realmente no sabes nada al respecto ¿verdad?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Cuídate de las arañas – respondió Watanuki con brusquedad y desviando la mirada.

-¿Eh?

-El Consejo de Cazadores hizo algo anoche y ahora tú debes cuidarte de las arañas. Entiendo si esto suena raro y prefieres no tomarlo en cuenta pero de verdad es todo lo que yo puedo decir sin tener que pedir algo para equilibrar la situación.

Una vez más el silencio cayó entre ambos.

-Tendré cuidado – concedió finalmente Shizuka – ahora vamos a clase o recibiremos una llamada de atención.

Dio media vuelta y caminó hacia el edificio C cuando Watanuki simplemente aceleró y le cerró el paso.

-¡Espérame! ¿Qué tratas de llegar antes que yo? Eres tan molesto. Además – fue una auténtica sorpresa cuando el globo que sostenía lo pasó a la mano de Doumeki con un movimiento casi gentil… "casi" – no puedes hacerme ver como un idiota llevando esto por toda la escuela – concluyó.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Me vendiste tu sueño a cambio de un cup-cake hace días, pero el cup-cake no fue suficiente para cubrir el verdadero valor del sueño, así que es hora de compensarlo.

-¿Entonces el globo que tenía Kunogi también se lo diste tú? – Doumeki prefirió hacer esa pregunta porque realmente no entendió nada más de lo que el chico decía.

-Lo justo por el valor del sueño – reiteró el de lentes como si fuese un asunto de gran importancia.

-Ahora ¿qué se supone que haga con esto?

-Ya que te pertenece puedes hacer lo que quieras con él ¿quién sabe? Tal vez te sea útil alguna vez.

No se dijo otra palabra entre ellos y de mutuo acuerdo se dirigieron al salón de inglés a hacer frente a la reprimenda que les esperaba.

…..

-¿Entonces el Consejo de Cazadores atacó los nidos de las arañas que ayudan a las brujas sanadoras?

-Sí.

Yuuko negó tristemente con la cabeza, aspiró una larga bocanada de humo y exhaló en un suspiro descontento.

-Watanuki, no necesito decirte que una acción de esa naturaleza no va a quedar impune.

-Lo sé y lo entiendo. Más que eso: con el mundo espiritual tan perturbado los malos espíritus comienzan a rondar las calles y pronostico que pasará un tiempo antes de que el equilibrio se restablezca.

-Shizuka Doumeki ¿sabe él lo que hizo el Consejo?

-Sinceramente no lo creo, cuando traté de preguntarlo en la escuela parecía sinceramente desconcertado y también Ame-warashi y Nekomusume tienen entendido que sólo los cazadores ordenados participaron en la misión.

-Si es así entonces por fuerza el padre de tu amigo fue uno de los responsables directos de llevar a cabo el ataque.

-Sí y ahora las arañas tratan de cobrar esa deuda a través de su hijo.

La pipa de Yuuko se detuvo a medio camino de sus labios.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Lo que oyes. Hoy cuando llegó a la escuela pude notar algo extraño alrededor de Doumeki; fue algo débil y sutil, tanto que no logré verlo a simple vista, pero una vez que presté atención fue imposible ignorar la telaraña que envolvía a Doumeki.

-¿Una telaraña capaz de resistir su aura purificadora?

-No sólo eso. Continué observando a Doumeki a partir de ahí: durante clases, en el almuerzo, a la hora de la salida e incluso fui tan lejos como para visitar su templo esta mañana.

-Y la telaraña continúa.

-Más allá de "continuar" se fortalece y enreda cada vez más, y lo que ayer fue una sombra que se debía observar con atención hoy es una red perfectamente visible.

-Ya veo. Y entonces ¿qué es lo que piensas hacer al respecto?

-Aunque deseé ayudar, proteger a Doumeki está más allá de los límites aceptables de intervención; así, permanecer al margen y estar listo por si se me necesita es lo único que puedo hacer para ayudarle.

La Bruja de las Dimensiones no dijo nada más prefiriendo llevar la pipa a sus labios mientras observaba al chico con intensidad.

….

Lunes:

-Buenos días Doumeki-kun… oye ¿has dormido bien? Se te ve algo cansado.

Como única respuesta a las (preocupadas) palabras de la chica Doumeki se encogió de hombros y tomó su lugar en el frente del aula. Si era sincero consigo mismo "algo cansado" quedaba corto a lo que sentía pero en sí no culpar del cansancio a su condición pues ese fin de semana había dormido incluso mejor que toda la semana anterior. Aún así, su cuerpo pesaba y mucho, y sus parpados se sentían inusualmente pasados.

Martes:

-¿Doumeki-kun?

-Eres un imbécil ¿cómo puedes ignorar de esta manera a la bella Himawari-chan?

Con ligera sorpresa Doumeki abrió los ojos descubriendo a sus dos amigos directamente frente a él. Kunogi lo miraba verdaderamente preocupada y aunque Watanuki tenía el ceño fruncido y le lanzaba dagas con los ojos era fácil leer por debajo de eso una expresión angustiada.

Claro, no es que podía culparlos, es decir, él mismo estaba desconcertado porque desde la semana anterior un cansancio inmenso lo había embargado. El fin de semana había culpado de eso al cansancio de las noches en vela debidas a la reunión del Consejo y a la vela por la llegada de su padre, pero aún después de reponer ese sueño perdido su cuerpo había continuado pesando a tal grado que el lunes por poco no se despierta a tiempo para asistir a clases y después había completado sus labores en el templo con tanto trabajo que inclusive su madre le había sugerido quedarse en casa a descansar.

Pero ¿por qué querría él quedarse en casa? Una vez que el proceso de Ordenanza comenzara en noviembre Doumeki se vería obligado a dejar la escuela y dedicarse cien por ciento a su entrenamiento como sacerdote y las misiones que se le asignaran. Por eso, si sólo le quedaban unos meses de libertad ¿por qué no aprovecharlos en la compañía de sus amigos? Si después de todo, una vez ordenado lo más probable es que no volvería a verlos…

Dejó a un lado el pensamiento y se enfocó directamente en las personas frente a sí.

-He estado cansado – miró hacia Watanuki – y también tengo hambre.

-¡Imbécil! Nosotros preocupados porque llegas a la escuela con la apariencia de un zombi y tú haces un comentario tan impertinente como ese. Dan aganas de…

-Watanuki-kun se preocupa profundamente por Doumeki-kun – lo interrumpió Himawari con una sonrisa que aparentemente era la misma de siempre pero que si se miraba con atención era posible notar cierta tensión en las líneas de su rostro.

-Tengo hambre – repitió para cortar el berrinche que las palabras de la chica provocaron en el de lentes.

-Eres un desconsiderado – protestó éste tendiendo en su dirección una caja cuidadosamente envuelta en una mascada del mismo tono marrón de sus ojos.

Pero al abrir la caja de bento Shizuka supo que Watanuki no hablaba en serio porque ¿quién podría esforzarse tanto en preparar bolas de arroz con forma de conejos con orejas perfectas y colas esponjadas para una persona que no le agrada? Dicha opinión sólo se confirmó al probar el primer bocado y sentir el sabor más suave y delicioso que había probado en su vida.

Miércoles:

-Watanuki-kun ¿soy sólo yo o Doumeki-kun también se ve algo desmejorado el día de hoy?

Watanuki le concedió la razón a la chica pero decir que el arquero estaba desmejorado no abarcaba la totalidad de la descripción: sus hombros ibas caídos, sus pasos descoordinados, las ojeras marcadas en un tono obscuro que contrastaba con una piel que más que blanca lucía amarillenta y por primera vez desde que lo conocía el cabello se notaba disperso en lugar de firmemente peinado en su lugar.

Más allá de eso el chico lucía tieso, decaído como nunca antes lo habían visto e inclusive se percibía emanar de él una debilidad física que más parecía acorde a una persona en el hospital que a un estudiante de preparatoria… un pensamiento así se confirmó cuando a mitad de la clase Shizuka Doumeki perdió el equilibrio casi golpeando el piso con su cuerpo de no ser porque Watanuki alcanzó a sujetarle los hombros y la cabeza en el último momento.

Esa misma noche, el sonido de la puerta corrediza de su habitación fue lo que obligó a Doumeki a abrir los ojos y fue una sorpresa para él cuando, junto con su madre, Watanuki también entró a la habitación llevando con él una mochila muy familiar.

-Watanuki-kun ¿te molestaría quedarte un momento con Shizuka mientras quito el agua del fuego?

-No hay ningún problema, Doumeki-sama.

-Gracias, vuelvo enseguida.

-Eres un idiota – le dijo Watanuki al otro en cuanto la mujer salió de la habitación – mira que dejar tirada tu mochila y preocuparnos de esa manera…

-No debiste venir aquí – respondió con voz cansada.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que acabo de decir?

-Si mi padre llega a percibir tus habilidades tú… - lo que iba a decir a continuación se vio interrumpido por otra ola de debilidad que barrió por su cuerpo dejándolo inconsciente.

-Imbécil – reiteró el de lentes observando con preocupación la tela de araña envuelta alrededor del cuerpo del arquero.

Jueves:

-Watanuki-kun ¿también hoy vas a ir a ver a Doumeki-kun a su casa?

-Sí, pensaba dar una vuelta por el templo antes de ir a la tienda. ¿Por qué lo preguntas, Himawari-chan?

-Nada en especial, sólo me preguntaba si podía llamarte más tarde y preguntar cómo sigue. Sé que sería mejor que yo misma fuese a preguntar por él pero…

-Tranquila, no hay ningún costo por responder una llamada tuya y además escuchar la voz de Himawari-chan a través del teléfono va a hacerme muy feliz – respondió el de lentes.

-Muchísimas gracias por eso, Watanuki-kun.

Viernes:

Cuando Akane Doumeki llevó el desayuno a la habitación de su hijo fue una sorpresa ver la cama vacía, es decir, cuando los doctores no habían podido dar con una causa que justificara la debilidad de Shizuka, su marido se había dirigido inmediatamente al Consejo de Cazadores y, tras una revisión inicial que a ella le pareció poco convincente, se dictaminó que había que colocar pergaminos que disiparan el mal de ojo.

Habían pasado dos días de eso y hasta el momento la condición de Shizuka sólo parecía haber empeorado así que ¿cómo había conseguido su debilitado hijo abandonar la habitación?

Verdaderamente preocupada, Akane Doumeki dejó en el piso la bandeja del desayuno y salió de la habitación llamando a gritos el nombre de su hijo.

…

-¿Watanuki no tendrá problemas por llegar tarde a la escuela? – preguntó Mokona acercando al encargado de la tienda uno de los platos recién lavados para que lo guardara en la alacena.

-Por hoy atender a este cliente era más apremiante que la escuela, además, hoy no tengo servicio de limpieza así que no hay problema si entro a las clases a último minuto.

-¡A último minuto! – Corearon Maru y Moro - ¡A último minuto!

Y de un momento a otro, la taza que estaba guardando cayó de las manos de Watanuki provocando que el silencio se hiciera en la habitación.

-¿Watanuki? – cuestionó Mokona mirando al chico con preocupación.

-Lo tienen – respondió el chico con preocupación – ellas lo tienen y yo…

-¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer al respecto? – preguntó Moro tomando la mano de Maru con preocupación.

-Yo – sus manos se apretaron en puños – Mugetsu y yo tenemos que salir ¡ahora!

…

-¿Solicitó una audiencia, Doumeki-san?

-Sí – respondió el hombre prácticamente postrándose a los pies del presidente del Consejo – sé que todos aquí deben estar muy ocupados y que es un atrevimiento de mi parte llegar de este modo pero Shizuka desapareció del templo y…

-¿Tu hijo desapareció? – cuestionó el presidente del Consejo mirando al hombre frente a él con intensidad pero sin el menor atisbo de sorpresa.

-Sí – respondió el otro – por un momento mi esposa y yo pensamos que se había sentido mejor y había salido a caminar por los terrenos pero…

-Doumeki-san prepara tus armas y prepárate para salir de cacería.

-¿Una cacería? Señor, por favor…

-Vamos en búsqueda de tu hijo y de otros hermanos cazadores – tajó el presidente con voz autoritaria – deprisa, te explicaremos la situación en el camino.

…

Abrió los ojos sintiéndose mejor de lo que se había sentido en muchos días, pero toda sensación agradable desapareció al darse cuenta no sólo que estaba en un sitio oscuro y desconocido, sino que además sus extremidades se encontraban totalmente paralizadas; aún así no perdió la calma y tras el breve tiempo que le tomó a sus ojos adaptarse a la oscuridad finalmente se dio cuenta de que estaba en una sala amplia pero llena hasta el más pequeño rincón de telarañas de todos tamaños.

-Vaya, así que por fin despiertas.

Con mucho esfuerzo logró girar ligeramente su cabeza y al hacerlo su vista se enfocó en la mujer que le había hablado.

Si Doumeki era sincero esa debía de ser la mujer más hermosa con la que se había encontrado en su vida: cabello rubio que parecía hecho de oro, largo y rizado a la perfección y en perfecto contraste con la piel pálida y los labios que rojos como fresas parecían en permanente invitación a besarlos; al mismo tiempo el vestido negro y las mayas de red demostraban la espectacularidad de un cuerpo que claramente era hecho con el propósito puro de la seducción…

Dicho eso, la mujer tenía algo en ella que en lugar de despertar el deseo del adolescente despertaba su precaución y su necesidad de salir lo antes posible de este lugar.

-¿No vas a hacer preguntas ni a exigir que te deje ir? – Cuestionó la mujer – admito que no es la reacción que esperaba pero no me quejo.

-¿Quién eres tú? – el tono burlón de ella le ayudó a encontrar su propia voz.

-Por fin dices algo – la pregunta pareció complacerla –. Bien, en el pasado los humanos me llamaban "Jorougumo" pero creo que a últimas fechas incluso ese nombre se ha perdido entre la sarta de insultos con la que suelen dirigirse a nosotras.

-Una araña – murmuró Doumeki recordando el nombre de los viejos textos de su abuelo y haciendo la conexión con las advertencias de Watanuki.

-Sí. Y dime ¿no vas a cuestionar por qué es que te traje aquí?

-¿Vas a decírmelo si pregunto?

Ella rió con alegría.

-Eres todo un caso ¿cierto? Pero – su mirada se volvió peligrosa – en realidad traerte aquí no tendría propósito si no te explicara el porqué. En fin, hace algunos días esos a los que ustedes llaman cazadores destruyeron varios nidos de arañas en un absurdo intento de debilitar el poder de un clan de sanadoras, por supuesto no podemos dejar que una acción así quede impune ¿cierto?

-Los cazadores no habrían destruido los nidos de las arañas sin una razón… ¿cierto? – muy a su pesar tuvo que hacer la pregunta porque, bueno, siendo sinceros a veces algunos cazadores eran un poco fanáticos.

-Su llamado Consejo de Cazadores pensó que asesinar a nuestras hermanas sería una forma práctica de atacar a las sanadoras y los súbditos obedecieron las órdenes sin cuestionar. Una lástima en verdad porque – ¿era todo una figuración de Doumeki o en verdad una sombra de tristeza cruzó por los rasgos de la Jorougumo? – la verdad es que en pasado los sacerdotes se tomaban el tiempo de escuchar a la naturaleza y buscar el equilibrio.

-¿Equilibrio?

-Hoy día pocos se toman el tiempo de recordar, pero el mundo debe estar en balance: si tomas algo debes entregar algo del mismo valor a cambio y por cada cosa que pierdes has de encontrar que algo igual de valioso llega a tu vida, sin embargo, su llamado Consejo de Cazadores ha olvidado el equilibrio y se empeña día a día en tomar todo lo que ve sin pararse a considerar que un pago equivalente debe ser dado a cambio.

-El Consejo de Cazadores mató a esas arañas ¿y ahora piensan matarme a mí? – cuestionó Doumeki aparentando una indiferencia que en realidad no sentía.

-Como ya dije matarte a ti o a cualquiera de los otros no tendría caso – explicó Jorougumo – la muerte a manos de los depredadores es sólo parte de la vida pero la destrucción sin propósito es algo imperdonable y los cazadores no tendrían por qué haber destruido los nidos y los huevos de nuestras hermanas, así, las supervivientes ahora guardan un gran rencor y otra cosa que tu consejo ha olvidado es que no es buena idea provocar el rencor de las arañas.

-Entonces…

-Es sólo cuestión de pagar. Varios cazadores destruyeron los nidos de mis hermanas y ellas se han desquitado tomando una parte de ellos, tu padre por otro lado destruyó durante su incursión a varias arañas bebé y las dolidas madres han pensado que es sólo justo que ahora vea a su hijo perder algo.

Doumeki se obligó a reprimir el estremecimiento en su cuerpo cuando Jorougumo se inclinó directamente sobre él y pasó su lengua por sobre la piel de su rostro.

-La pregunta aquí es ¿qué es lo que debes perder? Porque por un momento pensé que tus brazos de arquero serían un pago justo pero ahora que te veo de frente pienso que difícilmente podría encontrar un tesoro mayor que ese par de ojos severos e ilegibles.

 _No pierdas la calma_ – se obligó a cantar el chico en su cabeza – _hagas lo que hagas no pierdas la calma._

-Sin embargo – continuó Jorougumo – la verdad es que estoy tan… intrigada porque – Doumeki apenas reaccionó cuando algo hizo doler su cuello en un punto cercano a la arteria y a partir de ahí sintió el líquido tibio corriendo por su piel – la verdad es que tu sangre es deliciosa – susurró la araña con voz peligrosa pasando la lengua por el corte de forma sensual y tomándose el tiempo para dejar que el líquido se derramara corriendo por los hilos de la telaraña – pero puedo sentirlo es ti ¿sabes? Es decir, de algún modo su esencia misma corre en tu sangre y la presencia de su magia me da la seguridad de que él sabe que soy yo quien te toca en este momento.

-¿De quién hablas? – cuestionó el arquero.

-¿No lo sabes? Vaya, el Consejo de Cazadores ha pasado los últimos meses buscando a la Bruja de las Dimensiones con desesperación y tú sin saberlo tienes una conexión directa con quien puede darte información de primera mano. Un poco extraño ¿no?

La lengua de la Jorougumo lamio otra vez el cuello del arquero cuando algo la hizo apartarse bruscamente y mirar hacia otro punto de la habitación que estaba fuera del rango de visión de Shizuka.

-Y justo hablamos de esa persona – murmuró – bueno – su atención se volcó en Doumeki – perdóname guapo pero tengo que ir a atender el que probablemente sea un negocio conveniente para mí.

Diciendo eso dio un beso en la mejilla al arquero que lo dejó inconsciente.

…..

Acompañado del kudakitsune en su apariencia más imponente, Watanuki llegó directamente a la entrada de la guarida de la Jorougumo y, tras apenas un par de minutos de espera, la araña se reunió con él descendiendo a través de una hermosa telaraña.

-Confieso que no tenía planes de encontrarnos tan pronto, encargado de la tienda – saludó con su habitual sonrisa coqueta.

-También para mí es un gusto verte, Jorougumo – saludó en cambio Watanuki.

-¿En verdad? Me cuesta un poco creerlo dada la forma en que nos despedimos la última vez.

-Sí bueno, es normal que Mugetsu no estaba muy contento de que trataste de robar mi ojo derecho con tus telarañas.

-Cometiste un error y yo aproveché la oportunidad. Aunque de ese tiempo a ahora ya has aprendido numerosas lecciones ¿no es así?

-Así es.

-Tú… si no hubiese probado el sabor de tu magia en la sangre de ese sacerdote preguntaría qué es lo que te trae a mis redes pero dado que ya sé esa respuesta debo preguntar en cambio ¿qué es lo que esperas obtener con tu visita?

-Jorougumo, Doumeki no participó en el ataque a esas arañas ¿por qué entonces lo has traído aquí?

-Su padre lastimó a muchas crías, así que es sólo justo que pague el precio con su propia cría.

-Entiendo la lógica pero creo que entiendes por qué no puedo permitirlo.

-Entonces escucho ¿qué puedes darme que sea tan valioso como para respetar la integridad de una presa bien ganada?

Con una sonrisa nada alegre Watanuki respondió la pregunta de Jorougumo y apenas un par de horas después Shizuka Doumeki fue encontrado a la puerta del templo inconsciente pero sano y salvo excepto por un pequeño corte en el cuello y un par de rasguños en el rostro.

…

En contrate, Watanuki volvió a la tienda apoyándose en un triste Mugetsu y sosteniendo sobre su ojo derecho una venda blanca.


	16. Asuntos para preocuparse

Los interrogatorios comenzaron prácticamente desde que abrió los ojos y, para ser francos, tal pareciese que ser el único en haber sido recuperado sin lesiones visibles importantes debía considerarse una grave falta, pues apenas puesto uno de sus pies al exterior de la enfermería, el presidente y la junta directiva del Consejo de Cazadores solicitaron su presencia en la sala de audiencias principal.

Tal cual había sido educado para hacerlo – y desde una edad muy temprana, cabe aclarar – Shizuka saludó a los miembros del Consejo con una reverencia y esperó detrás de su padre a que fuesen ellos los que le dirigieran la palabra.

-Así que Doumeki Shizuka – leyó el secretario sin detenerse para mirarlo – miembro más joven del clan Doumeki, sacerdote en entrenamiento especializado en el tiro con arco y heredero de la tradición del templo del espíritu de ciervo blanco ¿estoy en lo correcto?

-Sí, mi señor – respondió Shizuka humilde.

-Bien, de acuerdo a los hechos recopilados has pasado las últimas semanas sufriendo de pesadez y somnolencia inusuales que llevaron a tu padre a solicitar una evaluación en la que se concluyó que eras víctima de mal de ojo. Se emitieron las recomendaciones pertinentes pero tu estado no mostró mejoras visibles y finalmente ayer desapareciste de tu casa en algún punto entre las 7:08 y las 7:32 a.m., después de eso se presumió tu secuestro ya que lo mismo había sucedido a otros hermanos y hermanas cazadores así como a algunos miembros de sus familias; gracias a la oportuna intervención de esta junta directiva todos los desaparecidos fueron hallados en el transcurso del día en una casa abandonada cerca del parque sur pero – los ojos vidriosos y obscuros del hombre finalmente se fijaron en el adolescente con intensidad – aquí lo curioso es, que de todos los encontrados, tú preces ser el único afortunado que de acuerdo a nuestra inspección no perdió la movilidad de alguna de las extremidades de su cuerpo.

¿Eran sólo figuraciones de Shizuka o el secretario hablaba de las afectaciones sufridas por los otros casi con indiferencia?

-Una fortuna por la cual levantaremos una ofrenda en el templo en cuanto volvamos a él – intervino el padre de Shizuka sin atreverse a levantar la mirada (y aparentemente sin percatarse del desinterés por las buenas noticias).

-Sin demeritar lo felices que todos nos sentimos por el bienestar de su hijo, Doumeki-san, las circunstancias extrañas hacen que el Consejo deseé escuchar los detalles que su hijo recuerde; después de todo, puede que en esos detalles logremos encontrar la clave para devolver la salud de nuestros hermanos y hermanas menos afortunados.

-Comprendo eso perfectamente – su atención se volvió hacia su hijo – ¿Hay algo que puedas recordar, Shizuka?

-Yo… no recuerdo exactamente cómo es que salí del templo – comenzó a hablar el interpelado – estaba con mi madre en mi habitación cuando el cansancio me hizo cerrar los ojos y al abrirlos nuevamente ya estaba en otro sitio… un sitio obscuro aunque la luz era suficiente para apreciar que el lugar estaba lleno de telarañas.

-¿Telarañas? – se escuchó preguntar a algunos miembros del Consejo.

-Sí. Muchas de ellas y algunas realmente enormes… de hecho creo que yo estaba atrapado en una porque estaba recostado en un ángulo extraño y no puedo pensar en haber sentido una cama o el suelo duro debajo de mí.

-Vamos por buen camino ¿qué más puedes recordar?

-Me sentí extrañamente enfocado y más lúcido de lo que había estado en varios días pero apenas y podía moverme; entonces una mujer rubia se presentó ante mí y se nombró a sí misma como una Jorougumo.

-¿Jorougumo? – Cuestionó una mujer de la junta directiva – ¿estás completamente seguro de lo que dices?

-Sí.

-Doumeki Shizuka-kun continúa por favor.

-Ella me preguntó si no iba a cuestionarla sobre por qué es que me había llevado a ese sitio y cuando así lo hice me dijo que los cazadores habían destruido los nidos de las arañas en un intento de debilitar el poder de un can de sanadoras, pero eso las arañas no podían dejarlo impune.

-Así que fue eso – dijo el presidente hablando más para sí que para otros – bien, dime ¿puedes recordar si esa araña prostituta dijo algo más?

-Ella dijo que era una lástima porque en el pasado los sacerdotes se tomaban el tiempo de escuchar a la naturaleza y buscar el equilibrio

-¿Equilibrio?

-Tampoco yo lo entendí así que le pregunté y – titubeó un momento buscando en su memoria las palabras exactas que la Jorougumo había usado. Cuando logró encontrarlas cerró los ojos y se concentró para tratar de repetirlas una a una – ella dijo "el mundo debe estar en balance: si tomas algo debes entregar algo del mismo valor a cambio y por cada cosa que pierdes has de encontrar que algo igual de valioso llega a tu vida, sin embargo, su llamado Consejo de Cazadores ha olvidado el equilibrio y se empeña día a día en tomar todo lo que ve sin pararse a considerar que un pago equivalente debe ser dado a cambio". Después de eso le pregunté si como castigo al Consejo pensaba matarme y ella respondió "la muerte a manos de los depredadores es sólo parte de la vida pero la destrucción sin propósito es algo imperdonable y los cazadores no tendrían por qué haber destruido los nidos y los huevos de nuestras hermanas, así, las supervivientes ahora guardan un gran rencor y otra cosa que tu consejo ha olvidado es que no es buena idea provocar el rencor de las arañas."

-Pero ¿quién demonios se ha creído ese espíritu insignificante? – se exaltó la misma mujer de antes.

-Es increíble la soberbia de esos espíritus inferiores – apoyó otro miembro de la junta mientras algunos otros soltaban comentarios indignados.

-Hermanos, por favor, comparto su indignación pero dejemos que el joven termine la historia o de lo contrario no podremos resolver nada. Doumeki-kun continúa por favor.

-La Jorougumo dijo – continuó Shizuka notando que en realidad nadie en el Consejo (ni siquiera su padre) parecía tener el más mínimo interés en analizar las palabras de la Jorougumo – que ya que mi padre había lastimado a varias crías de araña ahora debía sufrir al verme perder algo a mí pero…

-Pero – los cazadores se inclinaron hacia adelante, conscientes de que el joven pronunciaría con sus siguientes palabras la información que buscaban.

-Ella comenzó a hablar sobre lo mucho que le gustaría tomar mis ojos, pero algo pareció distraerla y después dijo que debía ir a atender lo que probablemente sería un negocio conveniente. Sentí como me mordió en la mejilla y perdí el conocimiento así que de lo que pasó después sólo sé lo que ustedes acaban de decirme.

La declaración fue seguida por miradas interrogantes y balbuceos

-¿Un negocio conveniente? – Preguntó la mujer de antes algo repuesta – pero ¿qué rayos significa eso?

-Algo realmente importante si atender ese "negocio" fue prioridad sobre tomar los ojos de Shizuka-kun – propuso otro de los miembros de la junta.

-Sí, seguramente ese espíritu pretensioso pensó que podría atender su "negocio" y regresar por Doumeki-kun pero cuando localizamos su nido se vio obligada a huir para salvar la vida.

-Ese comportamiento fue extraño, pero ahora debemos enfocarnos: quien quiera que estuviese involucrado en ese "negocio" debe estar también involucrado en la brujería, es decir, los espíritus-araña no tejen sus nidos a simple vista así que no son fáciles de localizar y a nosotros mismos nos tomó una gran cantidad de energía y recursos para encontrar el nido en que estaban nuestros hermanos.

-Salvo otra opinión más estructurada tal vez deberíamos interrogar a los demás y ver si hay alguna conexión entre lo que Shizuka-kun nos cuenta y sus propios recuerdos…

Ocupados como estaban en lanzar y refutar teorías y especulaciones, los mayores no se dieron cuenta de cómo Shizuka se había quedado sumido en su propia mente, reviviendo una y otra vez las últimas palabras de la araña porque ¿quién era esa persona de a que había hablado? Y ¿a qué se refería al decir "su esencia misma corre en tu sangre y la presencia de su magia me da la seguridad de que él sabe que soy yo quien te toca en este momento"? porque justo en ese pedazo de información que no podía compartir con el Consejo estaba seguro de poder encontrar la clave que le había salvado de perder sus ojos.

Finalmente y sólo después de un largo rato el Consejo autorizó a Shizuka a retirarse y el arquero fue testigo de cómo uno a uno los afectados por el rencor de las arañas fueron llamados para ser interrogados.

Después de un largo y tedioso día, Shizuka se quedó dormido y al entrar en sueño profundo una escena extraña vino a su mente.

 _Abrió los ojos porque sonidos extraños llegaron a sus oídos pero la visión que le esperaba era brumosa e inestable, además de que una somnolencia poco habitual adormecía su mente haciéndolo incapaz de procesar con claridad lo que estaba sucediendo._

 _Para cuando logró enfocarse lo suficiente se dio cuenta de que un ser de cabello rubio se encontraba casi directamente frente a su rostro._

 _-Así que estás despierto – escuchó una voz de manera distante –. Admito que realmente eres resistente; aunque ahora mismo eso no te sirve de mucho ¿verdad? Y sin embargo tienes suerte – algo peludo rozó su mentón – así como hoy la he tenido yo. Mira, realmente lamentaré perder tus bellos ojos pero – logró apreciar que el ser rubio sostenía algo azul – la vista de él es algo más valioso…_

El sueño se desvaneció a partir de ahí y Shizuka abrió los ojos en confusión total, poco acostumbrado a soñar cualquier cosa.

…

-Buenos días, Doumeki-kun – saludó ella corriendo a su encuentro desde el sitio en que había estado esperando a un lado del portón de la escuela.

-Buenos días Kunogi.

Devolvió el saludo con algo más de la calidez acostumbrada pero no se le podía culpar por eso, después de todo un fin de semana sometido a los constantes interrogatorios del Consejo de Cazadores y las protestas y gemidos de aquellos que habían perdido la movilidad de alguna parte de su cuerpo habían logrado que añorara desesperadamente la escuela.

-Es bueno verte más recuperado. Yo… estuve preocupada el fin de semana y hasta pensé en irte a visitar al templo pero supuse que mi presencia realmente no podría ser útil así que te dejé descansar.

" _Pensé que podría ponerte aún en más peligro_ " fueron las palabras que la niña no se atrevió a decir y sin embargo Doumeki comprendió el mensaje sin esfuerzo, por lo que llevó una mano tranquilizadora al hombro de ella.

-Ya estoy mejor – sentenció omitiendo mencionar bueno…. todo lo que le había pasado en los últimos días.

-Sí, pero en realidad te pusiste mal de salud ¿verdad?

-Mmm…

-Con la forma en que te desmayaste el otro día nos diste un buen susto y además es común que faltes a la escuela así que no trates de evadirme. Dime ¿estás seguro que debiste venir hoy? Es decir, realmente los extrañé pero debes cuidar más tu salud.

-¿Los extrañé? – Repitió Doumeki – ¿qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Acaso el ruidoso…?

-Watanuki-kun llamó para reportarse enfermo el viernes – explicó la chica con una sonrisa ligeramente parpadeante – y cuando lo llamé por la tarde se escuchaba cansado, aunque el domingo se comunicó por teléfono otra vez y dijo que se sentía mejor…. También preguntó si nos gustaría sopa de miso para el almuerzo de hoy y aunque le dije que también él debía tomarse un descanso insistió, por lo que le dije que la sopa de miso era una de tus favoritas.

-De seguro armó un gran revuelo por eso.

-Sí pero es casi seguro que hoy traiga una ración especialmente para ti.

-Kunogi…

-Hablando de Watanuki-kun, el lunes que viene será su cumpleaños. Yo… sé que tal vez sea un poco precipitado pero estaba pensando que tú y yo podríamos organizar algo para no pasar la fecha desapercibida.

-No creo tener tiempo después de clase – la expresión en el rostro de Doumeki fue lo más parecido que se le había visto alguna vez a una mueca.

-Él también trabaja siempre después de las clases así que había pensado en comprar un pastel y partirlo durante el almuerzo… sinceramente te preguntaría si puedes conseguir algo del sake de tu templo pero creo que sería demasiado riesgo beber en la escuela y además no recuerdo que Watanuki-kun haya mencionado alguna vez si le gusta beber o no.

-Puedo traer té helado.

-Eso sería genial. Hablando de eso tengo que irme ya a mi salón pero – hizo una breve pausa y se mordió el labio con nerviosismo – ahora que lo pienso es extraño que él aún no esté aquí ¿no crees?, es decir, por lo general Watanuki-kun llega a la escuela tan temprano como yo o incluso antes.

-Tal vez deba ir a buscarlo – respondió Doumeki pensando en que con la mala suerte del chico seguramente se encontraría siendo perseguido por cualquier clase se espíritu raro que se cruzara en su camino.

-Imbécil ¡no necesito un guardaespaldas insoportable para llegar a clases! ¿Y quién te has creído para decidir salir a buscarme así como así? Eres tan…

Para cuando giró para así poder encarar a Watanuki, Shizuka dejó de prestar atención a las palabras del chico y en cambio centró completamente su atención en el parche médico que cubría por completo el ojo derecho del de lentes.

-¿Qué te pasó en el ojo? – preguntó con una brusquedad que lo desconcertó a él mismo y de paso también a Watanuki y a Kunogi… aunque ella en realidad se veía que había estado por hacer la misma pregunta.

-Yo… hubo un… bueno ¡no es tu asunto! Además ¿por qué rayos sigues aquí? La campana sonará en cualquier momento y lo último que nos hace falta después de las inasistencias de la semana pasada es otro retardo.

-No has respondido a mi pregunta – puntualizó el arquero.

-Yo… mejor vámonos a clases ya.

El chico esquivó a Doumeki con un movimiento tan fluido que habría sido la envidia de cualquier espía, pero el arquero decidió que una actitud tan sospechosa no podía dejarse pasar así como así, y si Watanuki pensaba que con eso lo haría desistir de su pregunta estaba muy equivocado.

…..

-¿Entonces no le dijiste nada?

-Para todo lo terco y empalagoso que Doumeki puede ser logré evitar toparme con él el resto del día pero…

-Sabes que no puedes evadirlo por siempre – exclamó Yuuko soltando el aire de la pipa con aire sentencioso.

-Sí, sé que no – suspiró el adolescente –. Yuuko-san, lo último que deseo es mentirle en algo como esto pero, tampoco quiero revelarle la verdad aún.

-¿Aún? – cuestionó la mujer.

-¿Qué? ¿Dije "aún"? – El propio Watanuki parecía sorprendido por eso.

-Sí, lo dijiste y tengo que admitir que después de todo este tiempo es gracioso verte caer en un desliz.

-Yuuko-san – chilló el hico apretando los dientes al tiempo – no entiendes. Es que yo…

-No tiene caso que trates de enmendarlo – cortó ella – además a estas alturas negarte a ti mismo ya no va.

-No, supongo que no – respondió el chico cubriendo con una mano su ojo derecho – y sin embargo…

-No vas a asimilarlo tan fácilmente ¿verdad?

En lugar de responder miró hacia los pétalos de sakura que caían sobre ellos con la suave brisa. Después de un muy largo rato se puso en pie y tomó la pipa de las manos de la bruja llevándola a sus propios labios.

-Suponiendo que acepto lo que creo que significa esto ¿entonces qué sigue?

-Sabes que aún si pudiera no respondería esa pregunta, Watanuki.

-Bueno, valía la pena intentarlo – un suspiro – aunque no sé, la verdad es que ahora mismo me da algo de miedo enfrentar a Sakura o a Syaoran.

-No es para menos – concedió ella.

-Sí, y tampoco creo que Fye o kurogane lo vayan a tomar con calma – se hizo un breve silencio –. Independientemente de todo eso también tengo el presentimiento de que esta será una semana complicada en la escuela y eso además no va a excusarme de atender a los clientes que por cierto en estas fechas serán realmente frecuentes y complicados.

-Como debe de ser.

-Bien, dado que no vas a darme consejo hasta pronto Yuuko-san.

-Nos veremos pronto, Watanuki.

Con las últimas palabras sonando en sus oídos Watanuki abrió los ojos para encontrarse en su cama rodeado por Mugetsu y atendido por Maru y Moro, quienes le comunicaron que el cliente ya lo estaba esperando.

…

El palo de la escoba le cortó el paso con una precisión que de haber fallado un solo centímetro habría podido causar un daño serio en su cara y, aunque él respondió a esta acción con un chillido digno de reventar tímpanos, esta vez Doumeki no se dignó a responder ni a cubrirse los oídos.

-Sigues siendo ruidoso.

-¿Yo? ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡Si tú IMBÉCIL eres el que intentó MATARME!

Una vez más Doumeki fingió no escuchar las quejas del de lentes y –tal vez aprovechando que eran los únicos en el pasillo – disparó la pregunta que Watanuki de algún modo había logrado evadir por casi tres días.

-¿Qué es lo que te sucedió en el ojo?

-Por última vez ¿por qué te importa tanto?

No respondió a eso y no por falta de interés en hacerlo – aunque tal vez la falta de interés si tuvo algo que ver con sus motivos – sino porque no encontraba una razón coherente para que un parche médico sobre un ojo que Watanuki fuera tan importante; no cuando días atrás él mismo había estado a punto de perder ambos ojos y ciertamente no cuando el mismo Watanuki no parecía especialmente interesado en dicho ojo. Aún así… tal vez fuese por el paralelismo de las historias, y tal vez por algo más pero por alguna razón algo en su conciencia picaba y se movía y exigía que no dejase en paz al chico al respecto, porque por alguna razón ese ojo cubierto de Watanuki era realmente importante así el de lentes se negara a reconocer dicha importancia.

Por eso…

-Déjame ver…

Y sin dar tiempo a que el chico siquiera pensara en responder arrancó con un movimiento realmente veloz el parche médico dejando así al descubierto lo que Watanuki todos esos días se había esforzado tanto en ocultar.

Por supuesto lo que sea que hubiese estado esperando no era, bajo ninguna circunstancia, encontrar un globo ocular en blanco y sin vida, que ya sin la capacidad de devolverle la mirada se fijaba en él totalmente vacío.

-Tú… ¿Cómo te atreves? Nadie te ha dado el derecho de…

-¿Qué demonios fue lo que te ocurrió? – cuestionó Doumeki perdiendo su temperamento por primera vez en realmente mucho tiempo.

-Yo… - como para demostrar la bipolaridad del carácter de Watanuki este pareció perder toda su energía – repito ¿por qué es que te importa tanto?

-Dime lo que te ocurrió.

-Serás necio en verdad.

-Watanuki…

-Sabes que podría mentirte ¿no? Podría decirte cualquier cosa y tendrías que creerme, porque no tendrías pruebas de que lo que diga no sea cierto.

-Habla…

-Pero ya que realmente deseas saber lo que ocurre, supongo que no podría de acuerdo a lo pagado decirte una mentira de forma convincente, así que preguntaré por última vez: ¿realmente es tu deseo que responda esa pregunta?

-¡Ahora!

-Bien. Ya que tanto insistes – con un solo movimiento arrebató el parche de la mano de Doumeki – entonces debo confesar que mi ojo fue lo que salvó tu visión de la furia de la Jorougumo.

Con esa revelación el shock se apoderó de Shizuka Doumeki haciéndolo retroceder casi imperceptiblemente… visiblemente, al tomar en cuenta que el arquero jamás retrocedía.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo…?

-Pude ver las telarañas que te rodeaban desde el día después al ataque al nido de arañas – explicó Watanuki manteniendo con su único ojo la intensidad de la mirada del otro chico – y por eso cuando dejaste de asistir a la escuela supe a través de los rumores que las arañas estaban cobrando su venganza.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Esas voces que hace mucho los sacerdotes han dejado de escuchar aún llegan a mí a través de los susurros asustados o iracundos de los espíritus y desde ese momento busqué las forma de ayudar. No obstante, los deseos que pedimos irremediablemente acarrean consigo un precio.

-¿Un precio? – susurró Doumeki recordando haber escuchado ese mismo mensaje con otras palabras.

-El precio por salvarte de la ira de Jorougumo fue la visión de mi ojo derecho – explicó el de lentes de forma apagada – y a decir verdad ha sido un precio justo.

-Tú… - de entre todo lo que podía decir o hacer Doumeki por una vez no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo reaccionar a continuación… o al menos su cerebro no sabía cómo hacerlo, porque para cuando él mismo se dio cuenta su puño había impactado sólidamente en el rostro de Watanuki.

-Qué… - el muchachos (que había caído al suelo con la fuerza del impacto) estaba ahora rojo de rabia – tú… ¿cómo te atreves…?

-No vuelvas a hacer jamás algo como esto – exigió Shizuka al tiempo que daba la vuelta y abandonaba al otro chico al exterior del armario de limpieza.

…..

-¿Cuáles son los resultados entonces?

-Sobre los afectados por la maldición de las arañas no ha habido un progreso evidente y tampoco hemos podido localizar algún hechizo en específico que cause los síntomas que presentan.

-Y sobre el más joven de los Doumeki…

-Según los informes de su padre se encuentra perfectamente bien.

-Lo cual en sí mismo es algo bastante raro ¿no?

-Justo eso pensaba yo también porque ¿por qué es que él salió ileso? Y sobre todo, las cosas que dijo después de ser rescatado… no fue el único que relata que las arañas le dieron un discurso extraño pero la forma en que recordó las palabras de esa Jorougumo…

-Su forma de relatar el discurso de la araña te recordó a su abuelo ¿verdad? Te recordó a las cosas que Haruka Doumeki comenzó a decir justo antes de…

-Eso ya no importa ahora. Después de todo, ni el hijo de Haruka y mucho menos su nieto tienen la más mínima idea del verdadero destino que sufrió él así que no debería de habar nada ahí para preocuparnos.

-Sí, como siempre es usted quien tiene la razón, mi señor.

-Qué bueno que lo veas así – sentenció – ahora ¿eso es todo lo que querías decir, Yusuno?

-No mi señor. Los miembros del consejo has estado trabajando a su pedido para preparar la estrategia de ataque a los nidos de arañas que teníamos ubicados. Sólo esperan que mi señor confirme si debemos o no atacar tal cual estaba previsto.

-Y exactamente ¿por qué debería dudar para lanzar un nuevo ataque después de lo que esas malditas arañas nos hicieron?

-Tal vez es por las consecuencias de la última incursión que algunos de los nuestros dudan en continuar el ataque.

-La victoria sólo puede construirse a través del sacrificio. Di eso al resto del consejo y llamen durante la reunión semanal para que se organicen los frentes de ataque.

-Sí, mi señor. Tal cual lo mande usted.


End file.
